Il suffit de sept jours
by Margot19
Summary: Les plus grands chirurgiens des Etats-Unis, réunis au même endroit, pour une semaine...plus explosif que prévu !
1. Chapter 1

**Ma troisième fanfiction...**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis, hein...J'aime bien les critiques ! x) En plus, y a même pas besoin d'être inscrit alors pas d'excuses ! **

* * *

C'était l'un des plus grands hôtels de Washington. Il le fallait bien, puisque le rassemblement allait rameuter une foule impressionnante de personnes. Le jeune homme était un peu perdu, d'ailleurs. Un sac sur le dos, une valise en main, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à son papier, qui ne semblait pas très bien le renseigner.  
_- T'es perdu ?_  
Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné qu'on lui parle ici, où il ne connaissait personne.  
_- Un peu_, avoua-t-il gêné.  
_- Tu es un chirurgien ? Comment tu t'appelles ?_  
Le jeune homme détailla celle qui lui parlait. Elle semblait plus ou moins de son âge.  
_- Je ne suis qu'interne en chirurgie_, répondit-le garçon._ Et moi c'est Ethan._  
_- Emma_, sourit-la jeune fille. _T'es venu assister à la conférence, c'est ça ? _  
_- En effet_, acquiesça-Ethan.  
_- Je ne comprends pas bien en quoi ça consiste tout ça_, fit-la jeune fille. _Je ne suis pas chirurgienne_, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné d'Ethan. _Je ne suis que réceptionniste ici, et nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi on reçoit autant de monde, aujourd'hui. Mes supérieurs sont trop occupés pour daigner m'expliquer.._  
_- Ton hôtel est rempli de chirurgiens_, fit-Ethan,_ parce que chaque année, tous les chirurgiens les plus prometteurs, les jeunes et les plus vieux, de tous les états, sont conviés à une grande conférence._  
_- Une conférence sur quoi ? _  
_- Sur la médecine, pardi ! A cette conférence, s'expriment les chirurgiens les plus réputés, les plus talentueux, ceux qui publient souvent de grands papiers, sur la médecine, les génies du scalpel._  
A ce moment, le regard du jeune interne surexcité se fixa sur les doubles portes vitrées et dorées sur le bord de l'hôtel. Un homme venait de la franchir, un sac sur l'épaule, lunettes de soleil, l'air maître des lieux.  
_- J'y crois pas !_ s'exclama-Ethan, mortifié.  
_- Quoi, quoi ?_ fit-son interlocutrice.  
_- Voici l'un de ceux-là !_ s'exclama-Ethan avec un coup de tête vers le nouveau venu, qui s'était arrêté au comptoir._ Un des chirurgiens de la conférence ! _  
_- Ça ressemble à ça, un chirurgien de renom ?_ ricana-la réceptionniste. _Plutôt pas mal..._  
Ethan secoua la tête, désespéré.  
_- C'est Alex Karev !_ s'exclama-t-il._ C'est un chirurgien pédiatrique juste...excellent !_  
Le jeune homme baissa la voix, alors que le chirurgien passait la tête haute, sans un regard pour eux. Alex ne les avait même pas aperçu. Le jeune chirurgien appela l'ascenseur Il monta les étages, n'accordant que peu de regard aux personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur. Alex déposa son sac dans sa chambre, et ouvrit les rideaux. Il était là pour une semaine, une semaine entière de conférences passionnantes ! Cette grande semaine de conférence était découpée en tranche. Chaque journée était réservée aux chirurgiens d'une certaine tranche d'âge, qui s'exprimaient pour tous les autres. Le jour suivant, les rôles s'inversaient. Alex était content de pouvoir exposer ce qu'il faisait aux internes émerveillés, mais aussi excité de suivre la conférence des plus vieux chirurgiens, ceux au dessus de lui encore. De véritables génies..!  
Le jeune chirurgien descendit, sitôt son sac posé, au bar de l'hôtel. Il regard autour de lui, ne voyant aucun visage familier. Il y avait beaucoup d'interne excités, très jeunes pour certains, et le jeune homme eut un ricanement silencieux, en les voyants le dévisager et chuchoter. Il faisait sensation. Alex s'assit au bar. A côté de lui, une jeune femme sirotait un verre de tequila, visiblement. A cette heure là ? Le jeune homme commanda, et regarda d'un air blasé, les alentours. Les internes n'étaient vraiment pas discrets dans leur admiration. Alex eut un sourire. Il aimait bien se sentir important auprès des autres. Son ego était complètement développé, vous l'aurez compris..  
_- T'es où ?_ demanda-alors la jeune femme à la tequila, à sa gauche.  
_- Te demande pardon ?_ grommela-Alex, un peu hautain.  
_- Mont Sinaï ? Hopkins ? Seattle Grace Mercy West ? Clinique de Mayo ?_ fit-la jeune femme._ Il n'y a que les grands chirurgiens, qui font autant d'effet aux internes._  
Alex lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris, par l'énumération des plus grands hôpitaux des états-unis. Puis, il tourna le cou, et aussitôt, les jeunes présents dans la salle détournèrent le regard. Alex repiqua son regard vers sa voisine. Malgré la présence de tequila devant elle, elle ne semblait pas du tout éméchée.  
_- Hopkins_, admis-le jeune homme, avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus possible d'un sourire. _Alex Karev. _  
_- Alex Karev, en personne_, ricana-la jeune femme._ Ton nom est connu, dans la pédiatrie. Ton essai sur le syndrome de Down était très impressionnant. Il a fait du bruit._  
_- Il le méritait_, ricana-le jeune homme. Très bon article.  
_- La modestie t'étouffe !_ plaisanta-la jeune femme. _Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, moi c'est Meredith Grey._  
La, Alex perdit de sa superbe. Incrédule, il fit pivoter son tabouret vers sa vie à vie.  
_- Sans déc ?_  
Meredith eut un petit sourire amusé. La supériorité de ce jeune chirurgien pédiatrique avait été douchée rien qu'à l'annonce de son nom.  
_- La Meredith Grey, titulaire et chef du service général, à Boston ? La fille d'Ellis Grey ?_  
Meredith hocha la tête, sans un mot, le regard dans sa tequila.  
_- C'est incroyable comment les chirurgiens sont bornés_, soupira-Meredith.  
Devant le regard d'Alex, qui semblait vouloir une explication, Meredith s'expliqua.  
_- C'est vrai_, fit-elle._ Nous sommes égocentriques. On a des oeillères. Bien sûr, on se connaît de nom entre nous, ainsi que les récits des exploits des autres. Je savais ainsi qui tu étais et ce que tu avais fait. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu mettre un visage sur ton nom. On devrait travailler plus souvent ensemble. _  
_- Je suis d'accord !_ fit-solennellement Alex._ Que les grands esprits collaborent.._  
Meredith eut un rire, en voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux.  
_- C'est bien, cette conférence,_ sourit-Meredith._ C'est la première fois que j'y participe, comme tous ceux de notre tranche d'âge. La dernière fois que j'y ai participé, c'était en temps qu'interne._  
_- Idem pour moi_, acquiesça-Alex._ Ça va faire bizarre d'être sous les projecteurs, cette fois._  
_- Tu passes quel jour ?_ demanda-Meredith._ Avec moi, si je me souviens bien ?_  
Alex sortit la liste qu'il avait reçue, quelques semaines plus tôt.  
_- Jour 4,_ répondit-Alex. _Ah, avec toi, en effet ! Ainsi qu'une certaine Dr. Yang. Tu la connais ? _  
_- De renommée, oui_, acquiesça-Meredith._ Personnellement, non._  
_- Evidemment, de renommée tout le monde connaît le Dr. Yang_, fit-Alex.  
Meredith vida son verre de tequila, et se leva, accrochant au passage l'oeil attentif des internes. Ils ne se lassaient donc jamais.  
_- On se voit au discours d'accueil, cet après-midi_, fit-Meredith, en levant la main, d'un signe bref.  
Alex hocha la tête, avec une ébauche de sourire. Meredith saisit son gros sac, n'étant pas encore passée par sa chambre. Elle quitta la pièce, fuyant les regards, puis monta jusqu'à sa chambre, étage 3. Avant d'entrer, elle colla l'étiquette qui portait son nom, son prénom, ainsi que l'hôpital où elle bossait et son poste. C'était une petite réglementation permettant de savoir où se trouvait quelqu'un si on le cherchait.  
Au moment ou la porte de Meredith claquait, celle d'en face s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme brune en sortit. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tôt, les autres personnes de son étage étaient arrivées et avaient collés leurs étiquettes. La jeune femme fit ainsi le tour des portes. Elle releva plusieurs noms célèbres dans la chirurgie, à commencer par sa voisine d'en face, Grey. Elle releva le nom de Karev, plus loin dans le couloir, O'Malley et même Avery. La jeune femme n'alla pas plus loin. Sachant désormais quel était son entourage, elle plaça sa propre étiquette, qui indiquait:

"Cristina Yang  
Cardio-thoracique chirurgienne  
Mayo Clinic, Rochester, Minnesota. "

Alors que Cristina s'apprêtait à re-rentrer dans sa chambre, se reposer jusqu'à la réunion de commencement de la semaine de conférence, cet après-midi, un jeune homme entra dans le couloir. Un brun, un peu naïf, qui portait un bloc note, l'air affairé, s'approcha de Cristina.  
_- Salut_,fit-il avec un sourire. _Tu veux bien signer le formulaire ? _  
_- Le formulaire de quoi ?_ se méfia-Cristina.  
_- De présence_, fit-le jeune homme en haussant les épaules._ Pour qu'on recense lesquels des chirurgiens qui sont présents. Certains sont retenus par des opérations d'urgence et d'autre encore.._  
_- C'est bon, c'est bon, donne-moi ça,_ fit-Cristina revêche.  
Le jeune homme lui tendit avec un sourire maladroit. Cristina signa rapidement, et en lui rendant le bloc, le détailla. Il lui semblait légèrement familier.  
_- Tu ne serais pas O'Malley, toi, par hasard ?_ demanda-Cristina._ Le fameux chirurgien orthopédique de l'hôpital de Tampa ? En Floride ? C'est bien ça, hein ?_  
Le jeune homme tiqua, visiblement surpris, mais à la fois ravi d'être reconnu.  
_- C'est ça,_ fit-le jeune homme. _Je ne te demande même pas si tu es Cristina Yang, ta photo fais la couverture de nombreux magazines de cardio!_  
George cliqua le crayon, et adressa un sourire joyeux à Cristina, qui elle, n'était pas forcément souriante.  
_- Ouais, c'est possible,_ fit-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce formulaire ?_  
_- J'aide un peu le personnel,_ fit-George en haussant les épaules._ La réunion n'est qu'à 14 heures alors..._  
_- Serviable, gueule naïve_, énuméra-Cristina._ Maladroit, peu confiant. Tu es bien le George O'Malley décrit dans les feuilles de chou spécialisées en orthopédie._  
Elle regagna sa chambre et ferma la porte, sans un mot de plus. George regarda la porte, quelque peu douché par cette fin de conversation. Il fit quelque pas, mais revint en arrière.  
_- Quelle feuille de chou ?_ fit-il à la porte de Cristina, un peu vexé.  
Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, le jeune homme passa son chemin, pour aller continuer la tournée de formulaires.

* * *

14 heures arriva plutôt rapidement, pour tous ce rassemblement de chirurgiens et d'internes en chirurgie. Peu d'entre eux avaient été mangé, ils s'étaient plutôt reposés dans leur chambre, loin des regards ou des questions, récupérant du décalage horaire.  
Richard Webber, se tenait maintenant "en coulisse", un peu nerveux, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il dessera un peu son noeud de cravate, et regard le papier qu'il tenait à la main. Il savait que maintenant, il était un peu nerveux. C'était logique, il allait parler devant la communautée médicale de tous les états-unis, devant l'élite des chirurgiens ! Mais après tout, s'il avait été choisi comme représentant, depuis toutes ces années c'était qu'il faisait parti de l'élite.  
Le chef de chirurgie de Seattle Grace jeta un coup d'oeil discrètement dans la salle de conférence immense. Elle se remplissait à vue d'oeil. Vers le milieu, les meilleures places, les chirurgiens très renommés avaient leurs sièges réservés, avec leur noms, au contraire des internes arrivant les derniers qui devaient se tasser dans les escaliers, là où ils pouvaient.  
Une femme s'avança à lui, souriante. Elle lui ressera son noeud de cravate, qu'il venait tout juste de défaire.  
_- Encore un discours différent, Richard ?_ sourit-Catherine Avery. _Je ne sais pas comment tu parviens, d'une année sur l'autre, à faire des discours tous différents, sur le même sujets._  
Richard ne répondit pas, se content d'adresser un sourire à Catherine Avery.  
_- Cela fait longtemps, que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés_, fit-il.  
_- Depuis les examens, où nous étions jury_, se rappela Catherine.  
Richard aurait bien bavardé un peu avec elle, mais un technicien lumière se pointa, et chuchota:  
_- Dr. Webber, vous pouvez y aller.._  
Richard adressa un regard attendir à Catherine, puis, monta sur l'estrade. Il posa sa feuille sur le bureau, et vrilla son regard sur ses auditeurs, comme s'il pouvait tous les regarder à la fois. Il sentit aussitôt le silence se faire. Richard régla le micro, puis, attendit une poignée de secondes, avant de commencer son discours.  
_- Bienvenue, à la 31ème semaine de conférences de chirurgie des Etats-Unis_, commença-Richard, solennel._ Durant ces 7 jours, tout le personnel de chirurgie va résider dans cet hôtel. Les plus grands chirurgiens de tout les états nous sont venus, suivis par les générations plus jeunes, mais déjà toutes aussi renommées. Tous sont présents, même nos valeureux internes, qui ont soif d'apprendre et de rencontrer les personnes influentes de leur milieu professionnel._  
Richard laissa un moment de silence s'écouler. Si, au début, il avait conservé bien le regard sur ses notes, maintenant, il s'exprimait avec plus de fluidité, et d'éloquence, comme si ces paroles lui venaient spontanément.  
_- Durant les conférences, vous pourrez mitrailler de questions les plus grands spécialistes de chaque domaine et de chaque génération de chirurgiens. Chers chirurgiens, chers internes, le monde de la chirurgie est grand ouvert, pendant ces sept jours, et quasiment toutes les personnalités du métier ont pu se libérer, pour être présent. Or, vous savez combien il est difficile d'éloigner un chirurgien plus de sept jours du bloc._  
Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Richard eut un sourire bienveillant.  
_- En outre des conférences, vous n'êtes pas interdits d'apprendre à faire connaissance_, fit-Richard._ Apprenez des autres, et enseigner leur en retour. Tout est bon à prendre, dans les connaissances._  
Le discours embraya avec quelques points techniques, les salles de l'hôtel, les remerciement à la capitale fédérale des Etats-Unis, Washington, pour les accueillir, les remerciements à ceux qui étaient venus, et les horaires des conférences.

Le jeune chirurgien plastique applaudit comme les autres, à la fin du discours, bien qu'un peu amer. Il n'appréciait pas tellement que ce soit l'amant de sa mère, le responsable de cette semaine-conférence. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas digéré cette relation aléatoire et irrégulière. Aussi, pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec eux deux en même temps, le jeune homme fuit de la salle sitôt le discours terminé. Il fut dans les premiers à la quitter, mais, dans la précipitation, bouscula quelqu'un. Il se retourna, et vit des cheveux roux, un regard offensé.  
_- Désolé.._.fit-il aussitôt, en jetant un coup d'oeil au badge réglementaire qu'elle seule semblait porter. _Désolé, Dr. Kepner._  
_- Pas de mal_, grommela-April Kepner en rougissant. _Appelle-moi April. _  
_- April_, répéta-le jeune homme avec un sourire avenant._ Moi c'est Jackson. Avery. T'es chirurgienne ? _  
_- Traumato_, aquiesça-April.  
_- Tu es en traumato ?_ s'étonna-Jackson.  
_- Mont Sinaï_, fit-April en citant la prestigieuse clinique de New York._ J'y suis chef de service, et gère les urgences. _  
_- Impressionnant_, fit-Jackson.  
_- Quoi, tu crois que c'est réservé aux mecs ?_ s'offensa-aussitôt April.  
_- J'ai jamais dit ça,_ protesta-Jackson._ Je t'aurais juste, plus vue en..générale ou.._  
_- Tu es en plastique, toi, hein ? _  
_- Oui,_ admis-prudemment Jackson.  
_- Ça se voit,_ fit-April.  
_- C'est censé dire quoi, ça ?_ s'inquiéta-Jackson.  
_- Rien du tout!_ fit-April en s'éloignant avec un petit sourire amusé.  
Le jeune homme, piqué par la curiosité, suivit la jeune chirurgienne, qui prenait le chemin du bar.

La marée de chirurgiens et chirurgiennes, continuait à sortir de la salle de conférence, discutaillant à tout va, s'éparpillant dans tout l'hôtel. Une jeune fille, qui portait son badge, l'identifiant comme une interne, Lexie Grey, sortit également de la salle. Elle était super contente d'avoir été choisie pour cette conférence. Ça n'était pas donné à tous les internes !  
La jeune interne était un peu perdue, ici, et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune femme blonde, qui était déjà sortie depuis un moment et qui lisait un magazine, assise dans le Hall de l'hôtel, sur un des fauteuils d'attente. Lexie n'en revint pas. Elle se précipita près d'elle.  
_- Vous êtes Isobelle Stevens ?_ s'exclama-l'interne, en admiration.  
_- Oui,_ acquiesça-la blonde, surprise.  
Aussitôt, la mémoire photographique de Lexie se manifesta.  
_- Vous êtes super connue !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _J'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre enfin ! C'est vous qui avez fait un internat normal, de chirurgie, puis, vous avez abandonné le bloc et l'hôpital, pour vous engager dans l'humanitaire ! C'est vous qui avez été spécialisée chirurgienne sur le terrain, qui avez fait des voyages dans les pays pauvres ou en situation politique instable, et qui avait soigné et sauvé de la mort de nombreuse personnes dans des conditions extrêmes ! C'est vous aussi qui avez économisé une bonne partie de votre salaire, chaque année, petit à petit et fini par ouvrir un dispensaire cent pour cent gratuit ou vous soignez tout le monde ?_  
La chirurgienne spécialisée dans l'humanitaire regarda cette interne émerveillée avec étonnement.  
_- Une admiratrice,_ plaisanta-Izzie._ Tu sais, tout ça est bien plus cool dit, que sur le moment. En réalité.._  
_- J'admire vraiment ce que vous faites, Dr. Stevens !_ s'exclama-Lexie.  
_- Appelle-moi Izzie, comme tout le monde_, fit-elle._ Tu es une interne ? _  
_- Oui, Lexie Grey_, se présenta-la jeune femme.  
_- Non, Grey ?_ fit-Izzie. _Comme dans Meredith Grey, et Ellis Grey ? _  
_- Ma demie-soeur, et l'ex de mon père_, acquiesça-Lexie.  
_- Tu as de la famille célèbre,_ acquiesça-Izzie. _Si ça c'est pas du piston..!_  
Lexie baissa la tête, un peu peinée. Elle aurait préféré que "Grey" ne soit pas marqué par la réputation de sa soeur et d'Ellis. En plus, elle n'avait rencontré que peu de fois Meredith. Mais après tout, elle n'était qu'une interne. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

* * *

Il faisait plutôt beau, en cette journée de juin, cette semaine de conférence s'annonçait plutôt riche en toute sortes de choses, et les plus grands chirurgiens y étaient. Déjà, les rencontres allaient bon train, et sans le savoir, des liens qui allaient devenir très puissants se formaient déjà.

* * *

**Alors ?..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2..**

**Iurey****: Merci pour la review...Elle est pas inutile :P**

**Castle's Anatomy****: Ahw, c'est enthousiaste ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Cul d'autruche**** (sympa ton pseudo xD): Merci beaucoup..! Et oui, ils y seront..ce chapitre te donnera d'ailleurs la confirmation ^^ Ils y seront, mais je pense que je vais plus me centrer sur les autres, ceux qui sont internes dans la série. **

**Fanseries302****: On va voir comment ça va se dérouler, mais normalement, c'est prévu (;**

* * *

Meredith applaudit comme les autres le discours de Richard Webber, un peu moins fascinée cependant que les personnes assises autour d'elle. Bien sûr, cet homme était une légende vivante et un sacré chirurgien, de plus, son hôpital, le Seattle Grace Mercy West était celui qui rassemblait les meilleurs chirurgiens. Mais la légende était un peu atténuée par le fait qu'il avait été l'amant de sa mère. La chirurgienne sortit de la salle, suivant le mouvement de la foule. Lorsqu'elle sortit, aussitôt, un petit groupe de jeunes surexcités s'approchèrent.  
_- Vous êtes le Dr. Grey, hein ?_ fit-l'une d'eux.  
La jeune femme aquiesça.  
_- On est les internes de l'hôpital de Washington,_ fit un jeune homme qui avait un bloc note._ Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes là ? _  
_- La semaine de conférence_, fit-Meredith en levant les yeux au ciel. _Comme tout le monde, je suppose, non ?_  
La question ne fut que la première, et Meredith pressentait une salve impressionnante. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver une nouvelle vague d'interne, elle regarda autour d'elle pour se sortir de là. Lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme brune, vaguement familière, qui sortait de la salle de conférence au même moment, Meredith lui saisit le bras, avec un large sourire.  
_- Je vous cherchais..!_ fit-Meredith, comme ravie de la trouver. _Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire._  
La jeune femme qu'elle avait interpellé, n'était nulle autre que Cristina, qui regarda son interlocutrice vaguement inquiète pour sa santé mentale.  
_- Excusez-moi_, fit-Meredith aux internes très déçus.  
_- Ce n'est pas grave, Dr. Grey !_ fit-le jeune homme au bloc note. _On a sept jours pour que vous nous disiez tout sur vous ! _  
_- Génial_, grogna-Meredith en entraînant Cristina à l'autre bout.  
Lorsque les internes furent hors de vue, et que les deux chirurgiennes se furent un peu éloignées de la foule, Meredith lâcha le bras de Cristina, un peu embarrassée maintenant.  
_- Désolée_, fit-elle._ Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais vous étiez le seul moyen pour moi de m'échapper de cette situation._  
_- Ravie d'avoir pu être utile_, persifla-Cristina._ Alors tu es Meredith Grey, hein ?_  
Meredith hocha la tête, en dévisageant la jeune femme.  
_- Tu es aussi chirurgienne ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- Belle déduction, vraiment_, ironisa-Cristina._ Dans un hôtel rempli d'internes et de chirurgiens, c'était vraiment pas évident comme réponse._  
Meredith eut un rire, tandis que Cristina secouait la tête.  
_- Cristina Yang, cardio. _  
_- Mais oui, Cristina Yang !_ s'exclama-Meredith._ Je me disais que tu étais connue..! _  
_- En effet, il est possible que je sois connue_, fit-Cristina avec un rictus.  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
_- Tu connais quelqu'un ici ?_ demanda-Yang_. Personnellement, je veux dire ?_  
_- Ma mentor doit traîner dans le coin_, aquiesça-Meredith._ Elle n'est pas vraiment collante, plutôt le contraire. Du genre à me jeter dans les ennuis et à me crier "Bonne chance". _  
_- C'est un peu ma description, ça_, ricana-Cristina._ On est dans le même groupe de conférence, hein ? Avec..Karev ? Connais pas._  
_- Il est en pédiatrie, je l'ai rencontré au bar,_ annonça-Meredith.  
_- Oh, pitié, pas un pédiatre_, fit-Cristina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_- Il avait l'air assez sûr de lui, pourtant_, sourit-Meredith. _Tu veux aller boire un verre ? Le bar de l'hôtel est vraiment pas mal !_  
_- Paroles de connaisseuse, on dirait_, ricana-Cristina. _Allons-y._

* * *

Le chirurgien sortit de la salle de façon discrète. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant les internes qui harcelaient une chirurgienne, sûrement une de la génération d'après lui. L'homme passa une main dans sa chevelure, et évita les regards fascinés. C'était ça, d'être un chirurgien de renommée mondiale. Il n'était certes pas reconnu dans la rue, comme les acteurs, mais dans un hôtel plein de chirurgiens et d'internes, il faisait sensation. Il aperçut un autre chirurgien, qui se tenait à l'écart, près d'une plante en pot, au téléphone. En voyant qu'il raccrochait, il s'approcha pour le saluer.  
_- Owen_, fit-le chirurgien.  
_- Derek_, répondit-l'homme qui était au téléphone, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
Derek Sheperd se plaça à côté de son collègue, et regarda le hall qui se vidait progressivement.  
_- Tu sais où sont les autres ?_ demanda-Derek.  
_- Je crois qu'ils avaient parlés du bar_, fit-Owen en haussant les épaules. _Allons voir._  
Les deux chirurgiens se hâtèrent vers le lieux qui était de plus en plus rempli. Ils cherchèrent du regard, et aperçurent la table la plus remplie, où une grande rousse leur faisait des signes. Owen et Derek allèrent prendre place à la table. Derek regarda autour de la longue table. Il vit qu'étaient présents Mark, Addison, Teddy, et Webber. L'équipe du Seattle Grace Mercy West était presque au complet.  
_- Où est Torres ?_ demanda-Derek.  
_- Elle est hyper nerveuse_, expliqua-Addison. _Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas parler devant autant de monde._  
Owen alla commander sa boisson ainsi que celle de Derek.  
_- Beau petit speech, chef_, sourit-Derek.  
_- Merci Sheperd ! Alors, vous êtes prêts ? _  
_- Comme toujours, Chef_, plaisanta-Teddy.  
_- Vous êtes les chirurgiens les plus vieux, cette année,_ fit-Richard. _N'oubliez pas ça. _  
_- Traitez nous de vieux_, grommela-Addison. _On vous dira rien..._  
_- Vous allez être l'exemple_, continua-Richard, _non seulement pour tous les internes mais aussi pour les chirurgiens de la génération au milieu._  
_- Elle est pas mal cette génération d'ailleurs_, fit-Mark._ Ils comptent pas mal de grands chirurgiens. Avery, Karev, Grey, évidemment, Yang. _  
_- Kepner, O'Malley, aussi_, ajouta-Derek.  
_- Vous oubliez Stevens_, fit-Owen en revenant avec les commandes.  
_- Attends, Stevens est-ici ?_ s'exclama-Mark.  
_- Sloan, vous n'avez pas lu votre lettre d'invitation ?_ demanda-Richard.  
_- Simplement le passage qui me concernait_, ricana-Mark.  
_- Egocentrique_, cingla-Addison avec un grand sourire.  
_- Vous voulez dire qu'Isobel Stevens est ici ?_ poursuivit-Mark. _La chirurgienne humanitaire ? _  
_- Je l'ai croisée_, aquiesça-Owen._ J'irais la saluer après..._  
_- T'as bien bossé avec elle pendant un temps, en Irak ?_ demanda-Addison.  
Owen hocha la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence.  
_- J'adore ces rassemblements !_ fit-Derek en s'étirant. _Mais je préférerais être au bloc.._

* * *

La jeune femme remonta directement à sa chambre, après avoir écouté le discours de bienvenue. Elle était nouvelle ici, et ne connaissait personne. En effet, c'était la toute première fois qu'Arizona Robbins venait ici. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'elle avait eu envie de venir ici, harcelée par les lettres d'invitations. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, si on omettait qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Juste son petit protégé, à vrai dire, qui n'était plus vraiment son petit protégé, mais un grand chirurgien un peu trop sûr de lui. Comme le temps passait vite..  
Arizona fouilla dans son sac, cherchant la carte magnétique permettant d'accéder à sa chambre. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte d'en face s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme en sorti, qui semblait passablement nerveuse. Sa beauté frappa aussitôt Arizona.  
_- Salut_, lança-sa voisine, en refermant la porte de sa chambre.  
_- bonjour_, fit-timidement Arizona.  
La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette qui marquait la porte de sa voisine, et apprit que c'était Calliope Torres, chirurgienne orthopédique du Seattle Grace Mercy West. Finalement, ces petites étiquettes étaient très pratiques.  
_- Seattle Grace Mercy West_, fit-Arizona en désignant l'étiquette. _Prestigieux._  
Calliope hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
_- Ça ne va pas ?_ demanda-Arizona.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle ignorait tout de cette Calliope Torres, Arizona rougit.  
_- Désolée, c'est peut-être personnel.._  
_- Simplement nerveuse_, répondit-tout de même Calliope avec un grand soupir. _Je déteste parler devant autant de monde._  
_- Ça va bien se passer..._fit-Arizona. _Tu es douée, non ? _  
_- On peut dire ça_, ricana-Calliope._ Il faut croire..Sinon, ils n'auraient pas réussi à me traîner ici.._  
_- Ils ? _  
_- Derek Sheperd, Owen Hunt, Addison Montgomery, Richard Webber, Teddy Altman, bref, tous les membres de mon équipe. _  
_- Que de noms célèbres !_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Tu travailles avec eux ?_  
_- Nous sommes tous au SGMW_, acquiesça-Callie.  
_- Quels chanceux.._  
Calliope hocha la tête.  
_- Tu es, au fait ?_ demanda-Calliope en remarquant l'absence de l'étiquette sur sa porte.  
_- Arizona Robbins,_ se présenta-la blonde._ Pédiatrie. Hopkins._  
_- Wouah, c'est aussi prestigieux !_  
Callie eut un sourire, et remarqua qu'Arizona fouillait dans son sac.  
_- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
_- Ma carte pour ma chambre_, soupira-Arizona. _Ah, je n'ai rien dit, la voici !_  
Calliope eut un sourire.  
_- Tu veux pas qu'on aille au bar ?_ demanda-poliment Calliope. _Il me faut vraiment de l'alcool.._  
Arizona eut un rire.  
_- Pourquoi pas..._fit-Arizona.  
_- Je pourrais te présenter mes collègues_, sourit-Calliope en se mettant en route.  
_- Attends, Calliope !_ fit-Arizona._ Tu es sûre que...heu..ça ne dérange pas ? _  
_- Bien sûr que non, vient. Mais appelle-moi Callie, par pitié..!_  
Arizona eut un sourire, et suivit Callie jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel. Ils s'attablèrent, et Callie fit les présentations. Tous les médecins semblaient plutôt contents de la rencontrer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec eux, Arizona aperçut son ancien élève, entrer. Elle n'avait pas fait le voyage avec lui, et attendit qu'il vienne lui dire bonjour. En voyant qu'il ne comptait pas le faire, Arizona s'excusa auprès des médecins du Seattle Grace, pour aller elle-même à sa rencontre.

* * *

Meredith et Cristina étaient attablées au bar, et dévisageaient la table des médecins du SGMW.  
_- Je tuerais pour être embauchée dans leur hôpital,_ soupira-Cristina, en faisant tourner machinalement les glaçons de son verre. _Tu as vu les pointures qu'ils ont ? Altman en cardio ! Sheperd en neuro ! Hunt en traumato ! Il est pas mal d'ailleurs, Hunt, tu ne trouves pas ?_  
Meredith, qui ne connaissait que leur nom, et pas bien leurs visages, se saisit du magazine créé pour l'occasion, dont la couverture indiquait en grande lettre " 31ème semaine de conférences de chirurgie des Etats-Unis". S'y trouvait dans ce magazine une fiche de chaque personnalité influente qui se trouvait à ces conférences.  
_- Intéressant ce magazine_, fit-Cristina._ On est dedans ?_  
Meredith vérifia rapidement. Elle trouva leur portraits sur des pages voisines.  
_- Regarde_, fit-Meredith amusée.  
_- Bon, cherche Hunt,_ fit-Cristina. _Je crois bien que c'est le roux mais je n'en suis pas si sûre._  
_- C'est bien lui_, valida-Meredith. _Personnellement, je préfère ce brun là.._  
Meredith tourna quelques pages et tomba sur l'image du dieu à la chevelure parfaite.  
_- C'est Sheperd !_ s'exclama-Meredith.

Puis, deux jeunes femmes s'ajoutèrent à la table, une brune et une blonde. Meredith chercha rapidement leurs noms, à la demande de Crisitina. Elle trouva Calliope Torres, et Arizona Robbins.

A ce moment, un groupe arriva vers eux, et s'assirent. Meredith tourna la tête et reconnu Alex Karev. A côté de lui, se trouvaient une rousse, accompagnée d'un autre.  
_- T'es une habituée de ce genre de lieu ?_ ricana-Alex. _Tu passes ta vie au bar.._  
Meredith leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire.  
_- Voici April Kepner, de Mont Sinaï_, fit-Alex, montrant la rousse._ Et Jackson Avery, de Tulane. Je viens juste des les rencontrer, tous deux. Et voici Meredith Grey. Et ? _  
_- Cristina Yang._  
Les présentations faites, Jackson et April se mirent à discuter, débattant de ce que Jackson avait osé insinuer sur April. Alex lui, se rapprocha de Meredith. Cristina en profita pour lui ravir le magazine et lire la biographie d'Owen Hunt.  
_- Pas trop nerveuse ?_ fit-Alex.  
_- Je suis douée dans ce que je fais_, fit-calmement Meredith._ Et j'ai pas trop de mal à m'exprimer. Ça va bien se passer.._  
Alex eut une moue satisfaite, et vida son verre.  
_- Tequila ?_ demanda-t-il à Meredith avec un sourire.  
_- Il ne vaut mieux pas,_ sourit-Meredith.  
Alex haussa les épaules. Meredith tourna le regard et croisa le regard de Sheperd.

Peu de temps à près, la jeune femme blonde identifiée par Meredith et Cristina comme Arizona Robbins, quitta la table et s'approcha d'eux. Elle salua d'un signe de tête le petit groupe et s'approcha d'Alex.  
_- Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour ? _  
_- Dr. Robbins, vous êtes ici ?_ s'étonna-Alex, en lui souriant. _Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ce genre de rassemblement._  
_- Richard Webber m'a quasiment suppliée de venir.._fit-Arizona en haussant les épaules._ Ça ne va pas être si terrible. Tu es prêt, pour ton tour de parole ? _  
_- J'ai encore quelques jours_, fit-Alex.  
_- Bien,_ sourit-Arizona._ Fais moi signe si tu as besoin de moi.._  
Arizona adressa un signe de main, au jeune homme qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, lorsqu'il faisait son internat, et regagna la table où se trouvaient les médecins de SGMW. Meredith allait demander à Alex, si ce n'était pas une blague et s'il avait bien été l'élève d'Arizona Robbins, lorsque elle aperçut sa propre mentor, qui s'arrêta devant elle. Bailey lui adressa un regard de mauvaise humeur.  
_- Ne me fais pas honte, Grey,_ fit-le Dr. Bailey. _Représente bien Boston, et notre hôpital._  
_- Oui, Dr. Bailey_, acquiesça-Meredith, en réprimant un sourire.  
_- Bon, il faut que j'aille saluer de vieilles connaissance._  
En voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table déjà remplie, Meredith la retint.  
_- Vous les connaissez ?_ s'exclama-Meredith.  
_- On a déjà travaillé ensemble_, acquiesça-Bailey.  
_- Pas commode,_ ricana-Alex en détaillant Bailey, qui s'asseyait avec les autres.  
_- Très douée surtout !_ corrigea-Meredith.  
Finalement, Meredith allait commander quelque chose de peu fort, lorsqu'un trio entra dans le bar. Il y avait le gars des formulaires, que Cristina désigna aux autres comme George O'Malley, une blonde au physique de mannequin, que le magazine avec les portraits, identifia comme Isobel Stevens, et une jeune fille, plus jeune, un peu nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lexie Grey, Meredith détourna le regard.  
_- Et merde..._fit-elle. _Alex, tu me la payes toujours, cette tequila ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci des reviews :) **

**Calzona forever:**** Non, désolée...C'est pas une fiction ciblée sur un couple. "Comme des aimants" en était une, et j'étais pas super contente du résultat. Et puis, ça limite considérablement les possibilités de scénarios alors que là, je peux faire intervenir tous les persos c'est plus intéressant..**

**Castle's Anatomy:**** Merci de ton enthousiasme :) Merci! Dites donc, y a pas mal de fans de Callie/Arizona à ce que je vois...! **

**Iurey****: T'inquiète, je trouverais bien quelqu'un à shooter ;) Merci de la review :p**

**Mouca****: Merci beaucoup...! C'est stressant ce type de review, j'ai trop la pression pour la suite :p Non, mais plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup, voici la suite !**

* * *

Elle s'appelait Alexandra Caroline Grey, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, elle était Lexie. Elle avait eu pour père un Thatcher Grey bien présent, bien différent, et presque bon père, ainsi qu'une mère toute aussi présente, et sans doute une joyeuse enfance au côté de son autre soeur. C'étaient tous les détails que Meredith disposait, sur sa demie-soeur. Et rien que parce qu'elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, Meredith avait tout sauf envie de lui parler. La sienne avait été tellement..ravagée. Et c'était de la jalousie, que Meredith ressentait, les quelques fois où elle avait croisé Lexie Grey au visage horriblement joyeux et souriant et plein de..joie de vivre !  
C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar de l'hôtel, le visage de Meredith se renfrogna, et elle réclama à Alex sa tequila. Elle avait tout sauf envie de se lier de quelquonques liens avec elle. La probabilité que sa demie-soeur participe à la conférence étaient...faibles ! Seuls les plus doués internes, vraiment, étaient choisis. Il faut croire qu'elle avait hérité du don de la famille, même si Ellis Grey n'était pas sa mère.  
_- Je croyais qu'il fallait être raisonnable_, railla-Alex avec un joli sourire hypocrite.  
_- Tu vas me le payer, ce verre, oui ou merde ?_ s'impatienta-Meredith en tournant brusquement la tête au moment ou Lexie passait.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un drôle de regard, mais commanda la tequila. Du coin de l'oeil, derrière la tenture de ses cheveux, Meredith épia le trio. Sa soeur s'assit à côté de Stevens et O'Malley. Le brun, l'aimable qui avait distribué les formulaires, parla un moment avec les deux femmes, comme s'il posait une question, puis s'élança vers le bar. Meredith retourna brusquement la tête, et aperçut son verre posé devant elle.  
_- Merci,_ glissa-t-elle à Alex.  
O'Malley s'accouda au bar, attendant que le serveur se libère d'une commande avant de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Voyant que Meredith le dévisageait discrètement - ou du moins, se croyait-elle discrète - il lui adressa un grand sourire, doublé d'un "Bonjour". Meredith lui adressa un signe de tête maladroit. Elle regarda en arrière. Lexie semblait plongée dans une conversation passionnante avec Stevens. Alex, quelque peu troublé par le comportement furtif de Meredith, se détourna, pour amorcer une discussion avec Cristina. Preuve qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il essaya de lui parler comme il parlait à n'importe quelle fille, et fut assez surpris quand elle le fit tomber de son piédestal O'Malley passa les commandes, et Meredith se mordit la lèvre. Finalement elle craqua.  
_- Tu es George O'Malley, hein ?_ demanda-Meredith._ Le gars des formulaires ?_  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête, et eut une grimace.  
_- J'aurais préféré "le fameux chirurgien orthopédique de Tampa", mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir_, fit-il. _Meredith Grey ? _  
_- C'est ça..._  
_- Tu ressembles à ta soeur !_  
Meredith grinça des dents, et se détourna. A ce moment, elle aurait bien voulu se noyer dans sa tequila. Elle regarda le fond de son verre, se désespérant; il n'y avait pas assez de liquide là dedans rien que pour boire la tasse. De plus, elle ne pouvait certes pas se noyer : il aurait fallu passer la tête entière dans le verre. Déjà que Meredith n'était pas des plus optimiste, mais là, c'était vraiment mission impossible. Lorsque O'Malley s'éloigna avec les trois commandes, Meredith refit surface.  
« J'étais sérieusement en train d'essayer de trouver le moyen de rentrer la tête dans mon verre pour me noyer dans ma tequila ? » fut la première pensée de Meredith. Heureusement que cela ne pouvait pas se deviner, Cristina s'en serait donné à coeur joie, pour la railler. Meredith tourna la tête vers Alex et Cristina, pour se désintéresser de sa soeur, et pour arrêter de chercher pourquoi cela lui faisait autant d'effet de la voir.  
_- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles_, grommelais-Alex, presque boudeur.  
_- Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon, cet air boudeur !_ s'exclama-Cristina avec un air mièvre._ Je hais, ce qui est mignon_, ajouta-t-elle soudain en grimaçant comme si elle avait avalé un citron._ Ça me donne envie de vomir. _  
_- C'est bien ce que je disais,_ soupira-Alex._ Cet air fais toujours craquer les filles, normalement. _  
_- Evidemment, vu que tu ne séduis que les plus faciles_, ricana-Cristina.  
Alex tourna vivement la tête, insulté. Qu'elle lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas la séduire, passe. Mais qu'elle mette en doute sa capacité à ramener dans sa chambre n'importe quelle femme de cet hôtel, c'était...insultant !  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_ s'exclama-t-il.  
_- Laisse-moi deviner_, fit-Cristina. _Tu es le type de mec pour qui rester une semaine avec une fille est un record, qui ne s'attache pas, qui rencontre bourré, dans les bars et qui jette au matin, sans une parole gentille._  
_- Bravo le devin_, ricana-Alex, néanmoins presque fier de ce caractère.  
_- C'est bien ce que je dis, pour que tu rameutes autant de filles, tu dois saisir les plus faibles_, ricana-Cristina.  
_- Que...?_ s'exclama-Alex. _Arrête ! Je ramène des bombes chez moi._  
_- C'est ce que je viens de dire_, ricana-Cristina._ Des idiotes, aveuglées par ta pathétique tête de beau gosse._  
_- Je peux séduire qui tu veux,_ s'exclama-Alex.  
_- Prouve-le moi !_ ricana-Cristina._ Va-y, fais ou dis quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement me séduire. Je serais faire-play ! _  
_- Mais non..!_ s'exclama-Alex._ Je..._  
_- J'écoute_, fit-Cristina, inébranlable, impitoyable.  
Meredith commençait à avoir un fou-rire, en voyant qu'Alex perdait tout ses moyens devant Cristina, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire rabrouer par une femme. C'était une bonne leçon.  
_- Je déclare forfait_, ronchonna-Alex, de mauvaise humeur. _Tu triches, toi t'es pas normale. T'es féroce, t'es limite...un dragon ! _  
_- J'aime la comparaison_, fit-Cristina, en arquant les sourcils, avec un sourire triomphant et particulièrement narquois. _Et j'aime avoir raison !_  
Alex lâcha un soupir, et se renfrogna encore plus en voyant Meredith, ricanante.  
_- Vous deux je sens que vous allez former un de ces duos_, lâcha-Alex impulsivement. _Vaudra mieux pas être dans les parages lorsque vous aurez décidé de démonter quelqu'un. _  
_- Pourquoi, elle aussi elle prouve à un chirurgien arrogant qu'il a tort par des arguments logiques ?_ s'exclama-Cristina.  
_- Je parie qu'elle aussi, elle démolis les gens !_ traduisit-Alex.  
_- Pauvre petit, je t'ai démoli..._  
_- Va te faire foutre, Yang_, grogna-Alex.  
_- Ah, je te préfère comme ça !_ fit-Cristina avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.  
A côté, se déroulait une discussion parallèlement beaucoup plus sérieuse.  
_- J'ai raté mes examens_, avouait-April.  
_- Pourtant, tu es une grande chirurgienne,_ s'étonna-Jackson.  
_- Les examens m'ont...complètement complètement dérouté_, avoua-April.  
_- Ça peut arriver,_ fit-Jackson en haussant les épaules.  
Le jeune homme la détailla avec un regard d'intérêt. Celle-ci se raidit, et se concentra sur son verre.  
Pendant ce temps là, George se rasseyait à sa table avec les commandes.  
_- Merci_, fit-Lexie avec un grand sourire, qu'il ne vit pas, focalisé sur Izzie.  
_- Alors, Iz' ?_ fit-le jeune chirurgien orthopédique. _Quelque part en mission, en ce moment ? _  
_- Pas vraiment_, ris-Izzie. _Cet hôtel est mille fois plus luxueux que les divers camps, villages, ou même bunker dans lesquels j'ai séjourné ! Mais, avant cette conférence, j'étais partie soigner dans les campagnes française. Rien de très passionnant, d'ailleurs, je doute y retourner._  
_- Cela ne doit pas être très dangereux, en effet,_ ricana-George.  
_- En effet !_ ris-Izzie.  
_- Quoique, tu aurais pu être attaquée par une vache,_ ricana-George.  
Il y eut un moment de silence, après un rire, de l'absurdité de la phrase de George.  
_- Vous vous connaissez ?_ demanda-alors Lexie, un peu intimidé.  
_- Nous sommes de vieux meilleurs amis,_ fit-George avec un sourire, serrant la main d'Izzie.  
_- Je suis désolée de troubler vos retrouvailles,_ fit-Lexie. _Je vais peut-être partir..._  
_- Oh non, reste, je t'en prie !_ fit-George._ Il faut que tu nous racontes comment tu as décroché ta place dans cette semaine de conférence ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._  
_- Si vous saviez comme je suis contente d'être ici !_ fit-Lexie.

* * *

L'ambiance dans le bar était agréable. Le fond sonore n'était pas trop élevé, typique d'un bar d'hôtel, et les éclats de voix ou de rire étaient étouffés par l'épaisse moquette un peu trop rouge du sol.  
Cela faisait déjà une heure, que Derek était attablé ici, avec tout ses collègues et amis. Bailey les avait rejoint, suivis du chef. Le neurochirurgien termina son verre, puis se leva.  
_- Il faut que je sorte, cette moquette rouge me mets mal à l'aise_, ricana-Derek._ Je vais prendre un peu l'air. A plus tard !_  
Il reçut diverses réponses, plus ou moins en décalage, puis il quitta le bar, sous les yeux des internes. Sitôt hors du bar, il fit quelques pas dans le hall. La moquette était grise : oh soulagement ! Derek fut soulagé de voir que la hall était complètement désert, à l'exception de la jeune femme assise derrière son comptoir d'accueil, qui lui adressa un vague sourire.  
Derek poussa les doubles portes, et sentit l'air frais lui effleurer le visage. Il regarda les passants, et eut une frayeur en pensant qu'il avait oublié sa blouse - indispensable pour faire bonne figure à la conférence - mais se rassura en la visualisant pliée dans sa valise. C'était étrange de ne pas la porter..! Puis, le chirurgien décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
_- Dr. Kamer ?_ fit-il à son interne. _Oui, c'est moi. Oui je suis arrivé...J'aimerais avoir le suivi post-op de notre craniotomie d'hier ? _  
_- Constantes stables_, annonça-l'interne._ Elle récupère bien. Vous n'avez pas touché la mémoire, contrairement à ce que vous redoutiez et c'est une bonne chose. Elle sera déchargée d'ici peu._  
_- Tant mieux_, fit-Derek, soulagé.  
_- Dr. Sheperd ?_ fit-l'interne._ Vous ne vous reposez donc jamais ? Même en semaine de conférence, vous veillez sur vos patients ? _  
_- C'est le lot d'un chirurgien, j'imagine_, ricana-Derek._ Préviens moi s'il se passe quelque chose, je rentrerais direct. _  
_- Vous n'allez quand même pas manquer les conférences !_ s'exclama-l'interne.  
_- Juste préviens moi, Kamer.._  
_- Bien Dr. Sheperd._  
Derek raccrocha. Il aimait ces conférences, mais le temps hors de l'hôpital lui faisait penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait accomplir...A ce moment, Derek entendit les portes s'ouvrirent et Addison vint se poster à côté de lui.  
_- Ça va ?_ s'enquit-elle.  
Derek hocha brèvement la tête. Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant.  
_- Derek, ça fait longtemps maintenant.._.commença-Addison.  
_- Pardon ?_ fit-Derek, absent.  
_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_, fit-Addison gênée.  
_- Tu l'as fait, tu ne peux pas le dire ? Te l'avouer ? _  
_- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait ça pour te blesser ! C'était il y a maintenant plusieurs années._  
_- Ça aurait fait trois ans que tu m'aurais largué_, commença-Derek._ J'aurais passé l'éponge. Ça aurait fait trois ans que tu aurais...je n'en sais rien, avorté de moi sans me prévenir, pareil. Ça aurait fait trois que tu m'aurais trompé, je ne dis pas. J'aurais été furieux, mais peut-être qu'avec tout ce temps j'aurais pu oublier ma rancune._  
Derek lui lança un regard guère sympathique. Addison ne put détourner le regard, rongée par la culpabilité.  
_- Mais ça ne fait que trois ans, que tu m'as trompé avec mon meilleur pote, et qu'après, tu as voulu me convaincre de devenir le père de son fils !_  
Les mot avaient été prononcés sans tabous, pleins de dureté, le regard planté dans celui d'Addison.  
_- Tu m'as menti_, siffla-Derek. _Tu m'as fait croire que cet enfant était le mien ! Tu as voulu me forcer à l'élever, tu ne m'as pas donné le choix ! _  
_- Tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait rester amis, tous les trois, avec Mark_, fit-Addison, piteuse.  
_- Je fais bonne figure, et j'essaie dans la mesure du possible_, grogna-Derek. _Mais quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, excuse moi si j'ai encore du mal à pardonner !_  
Addison se recroquevilla. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable, avait eu déjà assez de mal à se pardonner elle même, alors si Derek lui ressortait ces histoire à chaque coup de pas bien...! Dans trente ans, en pleine déprime, il n'allait quand même pas lui ressortir ça ?  
A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, sur la seule personne qu'il n'aurait pas fallu voir arriver. Mark Sloan se pointa, la gueule enfarinée.  
_- Belle journée,_ fit-il, banalement.  
Il ne capta pas tout de suite le regard glacial de Derek.  
_- Quoi ?_ finit-il par remarquer.  
_- Rien_, fit-Derek en serrant les dents.  
Addison lui adressa un regard de gratitude. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Derek fasse un effort pour pardonner Mark.  
_- Comment va Arthur ?_ demanda-Mark, affable.  
Derek cessa tout effort, et tourna les talons, en marmonnant quelque chose qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à «pas possible de prendre l'air en paix ici...»  
_- Il s'est levé du mauvais pied ?_ ricana-Mark.  
_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler d'Arthur ?_ soupira-Addison, désespérée par ce manque de tact.  
Addison soupira, et rentra, imitant Derek. Mark se retrouva tout seul, devant l'hôtel, un peu surpris.  
_- Quel accueil,_ grommela-t-il.  
A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent encore. Mark se retourna.  
_- Vous avez décidé de reve...!_ commença-t-il.  
Ça n'était ni Derek, ni Addie. C'était plutôt une jeune femme brune, beaucoup plus jeune, plutôt style interne.  
_- Désolé,_ fit-Mark. _Je t'avais prise pour quelqu'un d'autre._  
_- Pas de problème_, fit-timidement Lexie.  
La jeune femme se posta à côté de Mark.  
_- Vous aussi, voulez prendre l'air ?_ ris-Lexie._ L'ambiance du bar est un peu bondée. Mais cet hôtel est pas mal. J'ai pas mal lu avant de venir ici, surtout des journaux et je me rappelle que dans le numéro 124 d'un magazine d'histoire, il était écrit que cet hôtel était un des plus vieux de Washington et il a accueilli de nombreuses réunions, congrès, meeting et conférence, particulièrement médicale et que ce lieux était considéré comme le point de rassemblement, quand il s'agit de médecine, un hôpital n'étant pas assez grand pour contenir une conférence de ce genre. Quoique je me souviens que dans le magazine de la 25ème conférence de chirurgie des Etats-Unis, que mon père m'avais offerte, j'avais lu qu'un hôpital dans l'état de Californie était capable de contenir ce type de réunion, mais suite à sa destruction, on s'est replié sur cet hôtel, d'ailleurs plus confortable._  
La jeune femme se tut, reprenant son souffle. Mark la regarda à présent les yeux ronds, littéralement, bouche bée. Lexie se rendit compte qu'elle avait une fois de plus montré son véritable enthousiasme, qui faisait assez peur aux gens.  
_- Désolée_, fit-elle à Mark, en rougissant._ Mémoire photographique...non pas que ça soit une excuse mais..._  
_- Ça c'est intéressant..!_ fit-Mark._ Comment ça marche, une mémoire photographique ? Au fait, moi c'est Mark Sloan._

_- Lexie Grey..._  
Lexie, étonnée, se mit à expliquer, en parlant très vite et maladroitement, comment elle retenait les choses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Addison, elle, évita de suivre Derek, qui se rendait à l'ascenseur. Elle poussa plutôt les portes de la salle de conférence dans laquelle Richard venait de faire son discours. C'était un immense amphithéâtre aux sièges, au sol, aux murs et même au plafond bleus nuit, une salle reposante quand elle était déserte. La scène était éclairée par un faible rayon lumineux. Addison s'assit sur un siège, au milieu, à la sixième rangée, et sortit son portable. Elle avait promis à Jessica qu'elle n'appellerait pas souvent mais...elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle composa rapidement le numéro.  
_- Allô ?_ fit-une voix plutôt jeune.  
_- Jessica ? C'est Addison !_ sourit-la jeune femme.  
_- Dr. Montgomery !_ s'exclama-la jeune fille, heureuse de l'entendre.  
_- Je t'ai dis mille fois de m'appeler Addison..!_ s'exclama-la rousse._ Comment vas Arthur ? _  
_- Il va très bien.._.sourit-elle._ Il est en super forme, comme toujours, il n'arrête pas de babiller et de gambader dans la maison. Il vous réclame beaucoup..._  
Addison se crispa, et stoppa tout de suite les larmes qu'elle sentait monter.  
_- Je peux lui parler ?_ demanda-Addison.  
Question purement rhétorique. Jessica était une excellente nounou, mais toute nourrice qu'elle soit, elle ne l'empêcherait pas de parler à son fils !  
_- Arthur !_ entendit-Addison à l'autre bout du fil._ Ta maman au téléphone. Tu viens lui parler ? Ton camion sera là quand tu reviendras !_ _Oui...d'accord, je le surveille. Tiens !_  
Le bambin prit sa mère au téléphone.  
_- Maman_ ? fit-il.  
_- Arthur !_ s'exclama-Addison, en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. _Comment tu vas mon chéri ? _  
_- Quand tu reviens, maman ?_ pleurnicha-le petit._ T'étais pas là pour me lire mon histoire..._  
_- Je te l'ai dit, Art', je suis au boulot.._  
_- Même la nuit ? _  
_- On peut dire ça comme ça...Tu es gentil avec Jessica ? _  
_- Mais oui !_  
Addison eut un sourire.  
_- Je te rappellerais ce soir pour te dire bonne nuit, d'accord ? _  
_- Quand tu reviens ? _  
_- Je te l'ai dit, Arthur, dans une semaine..._  
_- Long..._  
_- Oui, je sais..A ce soir ! Je t'aime très fort..._  
Addison n'obtint pas de réponse, simplement Jessica qui lui expliqua que le petit était retourné à son camion. Addison raccrocha, et lutta contre les larmes. Ce n'était pas facile d'élever un petit garçon de trois ans toute seule..Et il lui manquait déjà. Mark s'était évidemment proposé pour s'affirmer en tant que père, quand il était né, et Addison, blessée par toute cette histoire, l'avait repoussé. Elle regrettait, maintenant...

* * *

**Alors ? Laissez-moi vos avis... !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello...Chapitre un peu plus long, je crois. **

**Iurey:**** Merci ;P Bien sûr, bien sûr, patientons un peu. J'ai pas encore décidé comment ^^ **

**Castle's Anatomy:**** Oui, mes personnages sont souvents tristes. C'est pas drôle d'écrire sur des gens heureux x) Ou pas longtemps, du moins. Sinon, merci pour la review :)**

**Looo****: Wahou, merci beaucoup :D Ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira aussi..**

**MerDerfan****: Evidemment qu'il y aura du Meredith/Derek. De un, Meredith et mon personnage préféré, et de deux, leur couple est trop mignon *-* Enfin bref, merci de la review !**

* * *

Le bar s'était peu à peu vidé, et à 17h, il ne restait plus personne. Quasiment tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre. Meredith, elle, était postée à sa fenêtre, regardant la capitale fédérale, qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle lâcha un soupir en se retournant, et fixa sa valise, ouverte. Elle n'aimait pas déballer ses affaires, comme elle n'aimait pas préparer sa valise. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. C'était sa voisine d'en face.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? s'étonna-Meredith.  
_- Tout le monde est rentré dans sa chambre !_ fit-Cristina._ C'est complètement mort..! _  
_- Et ? _  
_- Et, s'il n'y a personne, tu veux pas qu'on aille jeter un coup d'oeil aux salles de l'hôtel ? _  
_- Pour quoi faire ? _  
_- Visiter, explorer_, fit-Cristina-en haussant les épaules.  
_- C'est un hôtel_, fit-alors une voix._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux bien trouver dans un hôtel ?_  
Les deux chirurgiennes se retournèrent, pour voir Alex Karev. Cristina leva les yeux au ciel, et l'ignora, cependant qu'il se plaçait près d'elles.  
_- Alors ?_ demanda-Cristina._ C'est un hôtel rempli de chirurgiens ! Il doit bien y avoir au moins un truc intéressant ! _  
_- Allons voir_, céda-Meredith.  
C'était toujours plus intéressant que de défaire sa valise. Le trio descendit par l'ascenseur, et arrivés dans la hall, il calèrent déjà.  
_- Par où ?_ demanda-Alex.  
Cristina regarda autour d'elle. Le bar, ils connaissaient, bien même. La salle de conf' aussi.  
_- C'est quoi, là bas ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
Elle montrait une porte de service, barrée d'un large interdit.  
_- Sûrement ce qu'on cherche_, ricana-Cristina.  
Ils ouvrirent cette porte, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Ils trouvèrent l'interrupteur et s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de l'hôtel.  
Meredith se dit qu'elle, pour sa part, n'avait pas changé. Se balader dans les vieux couloirs interdits d'un hôtel, c'était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire pendant son internat. Son statut honorable de chirurgienne respectée ne changeait rien à ça.  
Peu à peu, il finirent par descendre tout en bas, et arriver dans un couloir obscure. Ils cherchèrent un deuxième interrupteur en vain. Ils furent contraints de progresser dans un couloir noir. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout, et Meredith distingua la forme noire d'une porte. Elle l'ouvrit, elle céda.  
_- Etonnant, qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée,_ remarqua-Meredith.  
Elle entra dans la salle, encore plus obscure, suivie par Cristina et Alex. Le jeune homme entreprit de faire glisser sa main le long du mur en quête d'un interrupteur. Meredith, elle, avança, et ne rencontra pas de mur.  
_- Il y a une baie vitrée ici,_ annonça-Alex.  
_- Ah bon ?_ s'étonna-Meredith.  
_- Mais oui, je la sens ! _  
_- Il caille ici..._grogna-Meredith.  
_- Un interrupteur, Alex ?_ demanda-Cristina, qui bougeait lentement.  
Pendant qu'Alex cherchait, Meredith sentit son pied cogner quelque chose de métallique. Elle le toucha de la main, il était haut. On aurait dit un espèce de chariot. Meredith tâta ce qui était dessus, et eut un cri affolé.  
_- Meredith ?_ s'exclamèrent-les deux autres.  
_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'affola-Meredith, traumatisée.  
_- Quoi, quoi ? _fit-Cristina.  
_- Putain d'interrupteur_, marmonna-Alex.  
_- Qu'est-ce que t'as touché ?_ demanda-Cristina.  
_- On aurait dit un cadavre !_ s'exclama-Meredith. _Alex, putain, lumière ! _  
_- Oui bon deux secondes !_ grogna-le jeune homme.  
_- Un cadavre ? _ironisa-Cristina.  
_- Je l'ai !_ s'exclama-Alex.  
Il pressa l'interrupteur, et aussitôt, une lumière crue les aveugla. La pièce où se trouvait Meredith était séparée de la porte par une sorte de sas, séparé par une baie vitrée où se trouvaient Alex et Cristina. La porte elle même en verre, semblait ouverte. Meredith baissa le regard, et lâcha une exclamation.  
_- C'était bien un cadavre..._  
Cristina et Alex s'avancèrent vers elle et demeurèrent bouche-bée. Ils étaient devant une cinquantaine de chariots, tous portant un cadavre. La pièce était glaciale.  
_- Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire d'eux ?_ s'exclama-Alex.  
_- C'est pour pratiquer, non ?_ fit-Meredith, se rappelant ses années d'études et la pratique sur les cadavres.  
_- J'espère bien_, fit-Cristina._ Ça serait du gâchis !_  
_- On remonte ?_ demanda-Meredith,_ j'ai froid. Et c'est glauque._  
_- Crois moi, tu préfères qu'il fasse froid,_ ricana-Cristina. _Sinon, tous ces cadavres pourriraient et ça serait encore pire._  
Meredith frissonna. Elle suivit Cristina, tandis qu'Alex éteignait la lumière. Ils remontèrent beaucoup plus vite, et arrivèrent dans le hall, chaleureux, par rapport à la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt de la salle interdite, et se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur.  
_- Putain, la prochaine fois, tes escapades, Yang, je n'y participe pas_, fit-Alex.  
_-Je t'avais pas invité, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Il est 18 heures dans une dizaine de minutes_, fit-Cristina en regardant sa montre. _Au moins, on a passé un peu de temps._  
_- T'es contente d'être ici, ça fait peur_, ricana-Alex en pressant un bouton au hasard.  
_- Je préférerais être au bloc_, fit-Cristina en haussant les épaules. _Mes patients ont besoin de moi._  
_- Les nôtres aussi_, fit-Alex en haussant les épaules.  
Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et regardèrent autour d'eux.  
_- Sur quel étage t'as appuyé ?_ grogna-Cristina.  
_- C'est l'étage de la salle de jeux !_ se réjouit-Alex comme un gamin.  
Il traîna la bas une Meredith et une Cristina très peu enthousiastes. Leur enthousiasme remonta néanmoins lorsqu'elles virent, occupant le billard, Hunt et Sheperd, en pleine partie.  
_- Ping pong ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Tu vas mourir_, ricana-Cristina, pour lui faire peur.  
Alex se concentra et leur partie débuta.  
_- Je trouve l'ambiance beaucoup plus saine ici qu'à la morgue, pas vous ?_ ricana-Alex.  
Meredith se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, et bailla. Elle regarda d'abord Alex écraser Cristina au ping pong, puis regarda vers le fond de la salle, Hunt et Sheperd. Ce-dernier lui jeta de fréquents coups d'oeil, où Meredith détournait le regard.  
Finalement, vers 19h, Cristina et Alex en eurent marre du ping pong. Il jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Meredith.  
_- Elle dort ?_ fit-Cristina-incrédule. _Non ?_  
La chirurgienne générale s'était endormie dans son siège.  
_- Décalage horaire_, ricana-Alex._ On fais quoi ? _  
_- Rien_, proposa-Cristina._ Elle se réveillera d'elle même, non ? C'est pas comme si c'était dangereux par ici._  
_- Et le repas de ce soir ?_ demanda-Alex._ Ce truc de bienvenue organisé par Webber ? _  
_- Il est dans deux heures_, fit-Cristina en haussant les épaules._ On aura le temps de repasser si elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée._  
Alex haussa les épaules, et les deux quittèrent la salle.  
_- Si elle nous engueule_, fit-Alex, _je rejette la responsabilité sur toi._  
Cristina prit le chemin de sa chambre, levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que le portable d'Owen sonna. Il décrocha. Faisant signe à Derek que c'était important, il lui adressa un signe d'excuse et sortit. Le neurochirurgien rangea le matériel qu'ils avaient sorti, puis regarda sa montre. 19h04. Que le temps ne passait pas rapidement, ici ! Alors que dans un bloc opératoire, le temps filait tellement vite !  
Derek s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de jeux, lorsqu'il aperçut Meredith, qui dormait dans le fauteuil. Il vit avec stupéfaction que Karev et Yang, - si c'étaient cependant bien eux - avaient laissée Grey ici. Derek regarda autour de lui, hésitant. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser là.  
Aussi, Derek s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, et la secoua par l'épaule. Meredith, complètement perdue dans l'espace et dans le temps, dû se croire victime d'une attaque. Elle se mit à s'agiter, essayant de frapper son "agresseur". Derek, surpris, saisit ses poignets, la maîtrisant sans peine, attendant qu'elle cesse de s'agiter.  
_- Qu'est-ce...?_ fit-Meredith.  
Se rendant compte d'où elle se trouvait, elle se calma. Derek la lâcha et s'écarta un peu.  
_- Désolée_, fit-elle, en se passant une main dans les cheveux._ J'ai...paniqué._  
_- J'ai remarqué,_ fit-Derek mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. _C'est moi qui suis effrayant ? _  
_- Oh non, loin de là,_ fit-Meredith avec un rire nerveux. _Où sont Cristina et Alex ? _  
_- Je crois bien qu'ils t'ont laissé pourrir ici,_ ricana-Derek.  
_- J'étais en bonne compagnie,_ fit-Meredith, haussant les épaules._ Il n'y avait pas le roux, avec vous ? _  
_- Owen ? Il est parti. _  
_- Désolée de vous avoir retenue_, soupira-Meredith.  
_- Cela ne fait rien.._  
_- Bon.._  
_- Oui. _  
_- Merci...?_  
_- Derek. Derek Sheperd. _  
_- Meredith Grey. Merci Dr. Sheperd._  
_- Pas de quoi !_  
Meredith, gênée, se leva, imitée de Derek. Ils gagnèrent ensemble l'ascenseur, en silence. Au moment de descendre à son étage, Derek jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, amusé.  
_- Au fait Meredith,_ lança-t-il._ Tu ronfles !_  
Les portes se refermèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir. Meredith rougit, et lâcha un profond soupir, avant de gagner sa chambre. Voyant l'étiquette de sa voisine de chambre, Meredith frappa trois coups secs. Cristina lui ouvrit, surprise.  
_- T'es réveillée toi ! _  
_- Espèces de...!_ grogna-Meredith._ Vous auriez pu me réveiller !_  
_- T'étais en bonne compagnie_, ricana-Cristina.  
_- Je sais_, soupira-Meredith, surprise par l'emploi de Cristina de ses propres mots._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _  
_- Heu...Je parle avec toi ?_ ricana-Cristina.  
_- Je peux entrer ?_ demanda-Meredith. _Je m'ennuie. _  
_- Si tu veux_, fit-Cristina en ouvrant le battant.  
Meredith s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et regarda Cristina regagner sa revue - de médecine -, vautrée sur le ventre sur son lit.  
_- Mais je te préviens_, fit-Cristina. _J'ai pas envie de faire la causette. Alors tu peux rester, mais t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentille. _  
_- Je t'aime bien, toi,_ fit-Meredith avec un sourire.  
Cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Cela convenait parfaitement à Meredith de rester assise ici, à ne rien faire, à part penser. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Cristina, mai elle se garda bien de le montrer à Meredith. Mine de rien, elle ne tournait pas la phrase de Meredith en ironie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait touché.  
Une demie-heure plus tard, Meredith s'arracha à son fauteuil. Elle regarda sa montre : il lui restait une heure pour se préparer.  
_- On se voit en bas ?_ fit-Meredith._ Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce stu.._  
_- Stupide dîner_, acquiesça-Cristina._ Moi aussi !_  
Meredith lui adressa un sourire, puis gagna sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas défait ses valises. Elle n'aimait pas s'installer dans un endroit, comme ça, juste pour quelques jours. La jeune femme saisit la seule robe de soirée qu'elle avait emmenée, et s'empressa de passer par diverses étapes toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, douche, habillage, maquillage, coiffure...Finalement, elle était prête cinq minutes avant 21h, et avant le repas. En sortant, elle aperçut Alex, qui était en train de fermer la porte de sa propre chambre. Il était métamorphosé.  
_- Le costard te vas super bien !_ s'exclama-Meredith.  
_- Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est qu'on te croirait presque adulte et mature là dedans !_ ricana-Cristina, en sortant de sa chambre.  
Alex siffla, en voyant les deux chirurgienne dans leurs tenues de soirées.  
_- On y va ?_ proposa-t-il en offrant ses deux bras.  
Meredith eut une grimace mi-moqueuse mi-amusée, mais saisit tout de même le bras que lui tendait pour plaisanter, Alex. Puis le jeune homme tourna le regard vers Cristina.  
_- Dans tes rêves_, ricana-Cristina, en passant en première pour appeler l'ascenseur.

* * *

La salle restaurant de l'hôtel était immense, et on pouvait apercevoir le luxe de l'hôtel plus encore que dans les autres pièces. La salle était remplie de nombreuses petites tables rondes, pourvue de cinq à vingt places.  
Addison vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans la glace, jugea l'effet de sa robe, puis entra dans la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au petit papier cartonné qu'on lui avait donné à l'entrée, et où étaient caligraphié : "Addison Montgomery. Table 6".  
La chirurgienne obstétricienne s'avança, repérant les petits numéros sur les tables. Finalement, elle repéra sa table. Y étaient déjà assis Mark, Callie et cette blonde, présentée par Callie, Arizona Robbins. Addison prit place, et leur sourit.  
_- Magnifique, comme toujours_, la complimenta-Callie.  
_- C'est bien à toi de me dire ça_, ricana-Addison.  
_- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-alors Mark.  
_- Quand ?_ s'étonna-Addison.  
_- Ce petit épisode, dehors, avec Derek._  
_- Oh. Rien._  
Mark se renfrogna.  
_- Je sais bien qu'il ne nous pardonne pas_, soupira-t-il.  
_- Qu'il ne ME pardonne pas,_ corrigea-Addison, amère.  
_- On était deux pour.._commença-le chirurgien plastique.  
_- C'est bon, Mark, c'est bon, je crois que tout le monde à compris_, fit-Addison en faisant un signe à un serveur.  
Son verre rempli, Addison le vida. L'ambiance était maintenant plutôt tendue. Callie décida d'égayer un peu l'ambiance par un sujet plus léger.  
_- Alors Arizona ?_ fit-Callie._ Tu as un petit ami qui t'attends, quelque part ?_  
La blonde parut surprise de cette question, mais eut un léger sourire.  
_- Ça ne risque pas_, ris-elle.  
_- Pourquoi ça ?_ fit-Addison, intéressée, maintenant.  
_- Disons que ça serait plutôt une petite-amie, qui pourrait éventuellement m'attendre_, dévoila Arizona avec détachement._ Bien que ça ne soit pas le cas..!_  
Une vague d'étonnement passa sur la table.  
_- Alors...t'es gay ?_ demanda-Mark.  
_- Mark, on ne dit pas gay pour une femme_, soupira-Callie._ On di.._  
_- On s'en fout_ ! s'exclama-Mark. _Alors ?_  
_- Apparemment_, souris-Arizona en buvant une gorgée de son vin.  
Callie dévisagea la chirurgienne pédiatrique sous un jour nouveau, et lui adressa un léger sourire.  
A la table voisine, Owen était pour l'instant asssis seul. Le chirurgien traumato était plongé dans son téléphone portable, lorsque la première personne qui partageait apparemment sa table tira une chaise près de lui.  
_- Bonsoir,_ entendit-il.  
Il leva la tête, et aperçut Cristina Yang, du moins, supposait-il que c'était elle. C'était elle qui avait fait un ping pong contre Alex Karev à côté d'eux, tout à l'heure. Elle était splendide en robe.  
_- Bonsoir_, répondit-Owen, courtois, en rangeant son portable._ Owen Hunt._  
_- Cristina Yang._  
Il avait donc eu raison. Le chirurgien regarda aux alentours, et interpella un serveur qui s'empressa de remplir son verre.  
_- Merci_, fit-il._ Dr. Yang ?_  
Cristina adressa un regard au serveur et aquiesça.  
_- Merci_, fit-elle autant pour le jeune homme qui l'avait servie que pour Owen._ Mais vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Cristina._  
_- Et vous pouvez me tutoyer_, souris-Owen._ Et m'appeler Owen également._  
_- Va pour les prénoms et le tutoiement_ sourit-Cristina.  
Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassé.  
_- Alors, vous travaillez...hem..tu travailles au Seattle Grace Mercy West, hein ?_ s'enquit-Cristina.  
_- C'est exact_, acquiesça-Owen.  
_- Programme côté.._  
Owen hocha la tête. Nouveau moment de silence.  
_- 21h12. On est que deux à cette table ?_ s'enquit-Cristina en regardant sa montre.  
_- Ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire_, fit-Owen avec un sourire taquin.  
La jeune femme rougit, et fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Derek Sheperd, accompagné d'une jeune femme en robe noire.  
_- Tiens, quand on parle d'eux.._.sourit-Owen._ Derek. Teddy._  
Derek en gentleman, tira une chaise à la dénommée Teddy, puis s'assit. Les présentations furent faites en peu de temps, et Cristina apprit que c'était Teddy Altman. Aussitôt, la jeune chirurgienne fut électrisée par la présence de cette chirurgienne cardio, encore plus douée qu'elle, et commença à la mitrailler de questions, jusqu'à ce que le discours commence.

* * *

Meredith et Alex entrèrent un peu après Cristina, et la repèrent à la table de Derek Sheperd et d'Owen Hunt.  
_- Han la salop_...commença-Meredith, en voyant les deux beaux chirurgiens à côté d'elle.  
_- On est là,_ l'interrompit-Alex.  
Il désigna une petite table, non loin de celle de Cristina. Y étaient assis le garçon des formulaires, ce jeune chirurgien orthopédique serviable, George O'Malley, en train de discuter avec...Lexie Grey. Meredith stoppa aussitôt, et Alex fut obligé de stopper aussi.  
_- Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il.  
_- Je ne veux pas y aller,_ grommela-Meredith._ Installons-nous à une autre table._  
_- Meredith, je pense que si on a des cartons d'invitation, avec le numéro de table, c'est pas pour rien.._fit-Alex en montrant le petit carton.  
_- On s'en fout, on peut échanger._  
Meredith se pencha vers un vieux chirurgien.  
_- Excusez-moi Dr..._  
_- Thomas. _  
_- Dr. Thomas, pourrions-nous échanger nos places ? Ma table est là bas._  
_- Meredith !_ s'exclama-Alex._ Excusez-là Dr Thomas. Elle est un peu...perturbée._  
Alex entraîna Meredith vers leur table.  
_- Perturbée ?_ releva-Meredith en sifflant de colère.  
_- Actuellement, un peu quand même_, ricana-Alex._ Que t'as fait cette fille ? _  
_- Rien. C'est ma demie-soeur._  
_- Ça explique tout_, railla-Alex.  
Le duo arriva à leur table. George et Lexie tournèrent le visage vers eux. Lexie n'eut certes pas une réaction semblable à celle de Meredith. C'était plutôt une agréable surprise, nuancée de nervosité.  
_- Bonsoir,_ grogna-Alex à la cantonade._ Alex Karev. _  
_- George O'Malley,_ se présenta-le jeune homme.  
_- Le gars des formulaires !_ se rappela-Alex.  
George se renfrogna. Meredith se précipita à la place à côté de George, avant de réaliser qu'elle était en face de Lexie. Trop tard, Alex s'asseyait aussi.  
_- Quand est-ce que ça commence ?_ demanda-Alex, après quelques banalités échangées, en regardant son portable. Il est déjà 21h13.  
_- Ah, ça ne devrait pas tarder_, fit-Lexie en montrant Richard Webber, qui s'approchait d'une petite estrade montée à la va vite par le personnel de l'hôtel.

* * *

Izzie Stevens fut quasiment la dernière à entrer dans la salle. la plupart étaient déjà assis, à entamer leur deuxième voir troisième verre. Izzie aperçut Richard Webber près de l'estrade, et se hâta vers sa table. A ce moment, les lumières s'éteignirent, brusquement. Izzie se faufila et s'assit à la table numéro 17.  
_- Bonsoir,_ chuchota-t-elle au deux silhouettes qui partageait sa table_. Je suis Izzie Stevens. _  
_- Jackson Avery_, lui répondit-une voix masculine.  
_- April Kepner_, chuchota-l'autre._ Mais chut maintenant, ça va commencer._  
_- Désolée du retard_, soupira-Izzie. _J'ai dû me changer.._  
_- On discutera après,_ trancha-April.  
Izzie échangea un coup d'oeil étonné avec Jackson, mais se concentra sur Richard, qui monta sur l'estrade.

* * *

Le chef de chirurgie du SGMW était assis à la table numéro une, sans surprise. Il était en pleine discussion avec Miranda Bailey, et Catherine Avery, lorsqu'un serveur se précipita vers lui.  
_- C'est bon, Dr. Webber, les tables sont remplies, vous pouvez y aller._  
Richard s'excusa, puis s'approcha de l'estrade. Il attendit un moment, puis quand les lumières s'éteignirent, et qu'un projecteur se braque sur l'estrade, il monta. Il s'approcha du micro, qu'il tapota. Satisfait, il débuta.  
_- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous_, fit-Richard. _Je sais que vous devez déjà en avoir marre des discours, aussi je vais essayer de faire court. Je suis ravi que nous ayons l'occasion ainsi de manger ensemble. Ce "festin de bienvenue", va vous permettre de juger un peu le potentiel de médecins qui sont présents ici même. J'espère que la cuisine vous satisfera et je termine ce discours qui n'a déjà que trop duré, par un : bon appétit._  
Les lumières se rallumèrent, et Richard regagna sa table, regardant toute la communautée chirurgicale réunie.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Pas trop ennuyeux ? Pas trop de suspens /:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici finalement le chap' 5..**

**Iurey****: J'ai même pas mis ce qu'ils avaient mangé..! (;**

**Elooo****: J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire..! Continue de laisser des reviews, c'est sympa ! **

**Castle's Anatomy****: Merci, c'est gentil (: Je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres en effets, je les adore tout les trois alors...! **

* * *

Meredith ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était flou, au dessus d'elle. Elle mit un moment à retrouver une vision correcte, et lorsqu'elle se redressa en position assise dans son lit, elle eut l'impression qu'une barre de métal s'enroulait autour de sa tête, cognait sur son front. La migraine était horrible. Tout à fait une migraine de genre gueule de bois, dont Meredith avait tous les symptômes.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, la main sur le front, gémissant. Elle eut un peu peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle eut encore plus peur lorsqu'elle vit Alex Karev, sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille, brosse à dent dans la bouche.  
_- Bonjour !_ fit-il, en s'appuyant sur le mur.  
_- Alex ?_ fit-Meredith. _C'est ta chambre ?_  
Le jeune homme acquiesça.  
_- Est-ce qu'on a...?_ s'horrifia-Meredith.  
_- Couché ensemble ?_ devina-Alex avec un sourire narquois. _Non. T'aurais bien aimé hein ?_  
Soulagée, Meredith posa les pieds sur le sol, tellement lasse qu'elle aurait voulu se recoucher. Simplement, elle devait se rappeler quelles conneries elle avait encore faites hier soir.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette foutue soirée ? f_it-Meredith.  
_- Avant, ou après que tu aies vomi dans un des pots de plantes du hall ?_ ricana-Alex.  
_- Oh merde..._  
Meredith prit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant désespérément de se souvenir.  
_- Alex, aide-moi !_ s'exclama-Meredith.  
_- Webber à fini son discours_, se souvint-Alex. _Après, Lexie, ta demie-soeur c'est bien ça ? Bref, elle a commencé à taper la discut'..Toi, tu t'es enfilée quoi..? Pas mal de verres de tequila. Sans compter les autres. T'étais bien bourrée, hein._  
Grâce au coup de pouce d'Alex, Meredith se souvint de cette partie de la soirée. Peu à peu, la brume qui encombrait son esprit sembla se dissiper, à son plus grand malheur. C'était une calamité quand elle était bourrée.  
_- Quand est-ce que j'ai atterri ici ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- J'ai voulu te raccompagner à ta chambre,_ fit-Alex, _pour t'empêcher de tuer ce gars la...comment il s'appelait déjà ? Aucune idée. Bref, t'as voulu tuer un interne qui t'as demandé quelque chose, avec un dessous de verre. Assez inutile et ridicule! Et drôle à voir !_  
Meredith lâcha un profond soupir. Elle s'en souvenait, de ça.  
_- Je peux aller me rincer la bouche maintenant ?_ grommela-Alex de mauvaise humeur.  
_- Non ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déposé à ma chambre ?_ fit-Meredith.  
_- Parce que t'avais pas ta carte magnétique sur toi,_ fit-Alex en haussant les épaules.  
_- Faut que j'aille la retrouver_, grommela-Meredith.  
_- Je viens avec toi,_ fit-Alex.  
_- Non, c'est bon !_ grogna-Meredith. _Donne moi juste une aspirine._  
C'est en prenant le médicament, que Meredith eut un flash.  
_- Je sais où elle est !_ fit-elle.  
_- Où ?_ demanda-Alex, curieux.  
_- Tu vois l'aquarium, dans le hall ?_  
_- Non ?_ s'exclama-Alex.  
_- Je me souviens d'avoir cru que ma carte était un poisson tombé de l'aquarium, alors je l'ai remis dedans,_ se souvint-Meredith. _Et après, j'ai voulu le repêcher, ce poisson. Enfin la carte. Mais j'ai probablement pas dû réussir._  
_- Sérieusement, ne bois plus jamais,_ ricana-Alex, de la salle de bain.  
_- J'y compte bien,_ grogna-Meredith.  
La jeune femme se leva à pas pesants, et gagna le hall, après avoir remercié Alex. A sa plus grande honte, la carte magnétique était au fond de l'aquarium. Meredith pria pour qu'elle fonctionne encore, et une fois sèche, elle fonctionna. Meredith soulagée, se laissa tomber sur son lit. La jeune femme regarda son réveil : elle avait encore plusieurs heures devant elle, la conférence n'ayant lieu que cet après-midi. Aussi, elle songea bien à aller se rendormir. C'était sans compter les quatre coups secs frappés à sa porte. Meredith n'eut même pas le courage de dire "Entrez". La porte s'ouvrit tout de même, et Cristina vint squatter son canapé.  
_- Bien dormi ?_ ricana-la chirurgienne en cardio. _C'était ta fête hier soir._  
_- Tu n'étais pas toute sobre non plus_, grogna-Meredith.  
_- Beaucoup plus que toi,_ ricana-Cristina. _Quoique...C'était pas difficile. _  
_- Chut, j'essaie de dormir._  
_- Ce que je me demandais_, fit-Cristina._ C'est si tu avais vraiment renversé la carafe d'eau sur la tête de ce pauvre O'Malley._  
_- J'ai fait ça ?_ soupira-Meredith.  
_- Ouais, c'était assez drôle à voir, d'ailleurs_, ricana-Cristina.  
_- Tu peux parler toi. T'étais à une table de dieux vivants !_  
_- Owen Hunt m'a même complimenté,_ pavana-Cristina.  
_- Non ? _  
_- Si !_  
Meredith se prit en main, et commença à défaire sa valise.  
_- Mais ils sont parti assez tôt_, annonça-Cristina-déçue. _Sheperd avait un appel, il est parti le plus tôt. Après, Hunt et Altman sont parti discuter ensemble. C'est là que je t'ai rejoint, toi et Karev._  
_- Ah bon? J'en ai aucun souvenirs.._  
_- T'étais déjà bien ivre, si tu veux mon avis,_ ricana-Cristina.  
_- Promets-moi que ce soir, tu m'interdis l'accès au bar_, supplia-Meredith. _Ça craint ! je ne voulais pas boire ! C'est juste qu'en voyant Lexie, je me suis énervée..et..._  
_- C'est ce qui arrive, quand on ne peux pas résister à l'envie de boire, espèce d'alcoolique_, la raya-Cristina.  
Meredith lui lança un regard furieux et amusé à la fois, continuant de ranger ses affaires.  
_- C'est Lexie aussi.._  
_- Ta soeur ?_ demanda-Cristina.  
_- Demie. _  
_- Je suis pas obligée de faire ça, hein ?_ demanda-alors Cristina.  
_- Faire quoi ?_ s'étonna-Meredith.  
_- Compatir à ta tristesse, te demander ce qui ne vas pas, t'écouter, et compatir de nouveau, de donner ces conseils à deux balles, et te tenir la main pendant que tu pleures ?_  
Meredith eut un sourire.  
_- Définitivement pas !_ répondit-Meredith._ Tu peux juste rester assise là ! _  
_- Ça me va..!_ fit-Cristina soulagée.

* * *

Addison s'éveilla tôt. Elle avait eu une soirée tranquille, elle ne s'était pas couchée tard, et c'est ainsi qu'à 5h20 tout juste, elle était debout. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas appeler Arthur. La jeune femme s'habilla, le plus lentement possible, mais il n'était que 6h30, lorsqu'elle fut prête. La chirurgienne obstétrique alla à l'étage de la salle de jeu, mais n'entra pas dans la pièce ping-pong/billard. Elle parcourut le couloir, et ouvrit la dernière porte au fond. Il faisait sombre, et c'était désert, par là. Addison s'engagea par l'ouverture, et son visage fut balayé par un souffle d'air frais. La jeune femme mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle s'avançait sur un petit balcon, qui dominait la rue, et qui offrait une superbe vue. Le petit matin n'était pas encore levé, ajoutant à la beauté du paysage. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient Du rouge, du blanc, du bleu, du jaune, de l'orangé, tout simplement, du lumineux.  
C'était incroyable comme Addison s'aperçut qu'elle était bornée. Depuis toutes ces années où elle venait à la conférence, elle n'avait jamais découvert un endroit pareil. C'était la première année où elle poussait son exploration plus en détails. Qui sait, il se pourrait même que les sous-sols de l'hôtel renferment quelques surprises.  
La jeune femme entendit un bruit et se retourna, pour voir un silhouette qui s'approchait, sur le balcon. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas Derek, ou Mark, qui viendraient gâcher son moment de tranquillité Heureusement, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais plutôt un jeune chirurgien plastique réputé, Avery. Addison avait lu son nom, dans quelques articles de presse.  
_- Dr. Avery, en personne_, fit-Addie en retournant au paysage de lumières.  
_- Désolé de troubler votre moment de tranquillité.._s'excusa-le jeune homme en s'accoudant lui aussi à la rambarde.  
Addison haussa les épaules, blasée. En jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune chirurgien, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas mal du tout, après tout, il n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie, du moins à regarder !  
Addie soupira intérieurement. Elle était mère célibataire et peut-être légèrement plus âgée que ce jeune homme, aussi beau soit-il. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il y avait des choses plus importantes. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne prêta pas attention au sourire aguicheur du chirurgien plastique, et répondit avec peu d'enthousiasme à ses remarques.  
Pourtant, le jeune homme avait une conversation intéressante, et surtout de ces yeux. La jeune femme, sentant ses principes craquer, planta le jeune homme au beau milieu de sa phrase, et réintégra les couloirs de l'hôtel Elle se rappela son internat, et les années avant la naissance d'Arthur. A ce moment, elle n'aurait certes pas hésité à se lancer avec ce beau chirurgien, quelque soit leur légère différence d'âge. Devenir mère l'avait changée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal..elle s'en foutait à vrai dire. C'était fait, autant s'y habituer.  
Jackson pour sa part, regarda Addison s'éloigner avec étonnement. Il haussa les épaules, un peu vexé, et se ré accouda au balcon. Il ne faisait pas cet effet au femme, habituellement.

* * *

La bibliothèque n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté de l'hôtel. Surtout durant cette semaine de conférence. C'est pourquoi Lexie était toute seule, dans la petite pièce dédiée aux livres. Grâce à sa mémoire photographique, l'interne pouvait lire ce qu'elle voulait, et cela lui rentrait immédiatement dans le crâne. Petit talent bien pratique. En plus, elle aimait lire.  
Il était tout juste 8 heures du matin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant, étonnée. C'était le fameux neurochirurgien, Derek Sheperd. Il était au téléphone, et semblait assez énervé.  
_- Oui_, fit-il, sans avoir remarqué Lexie._ Ses constantes ?_  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Derek tournait en rond, le front plissé, toujours sans remarquer l'interne discrète et son bouquin au fond.  
_- Ce n'est pas assez,_ fit-Derek._ Putain, mais tu ne peux pas prendre garde aux patients que je te confie non ? C'est trop te demander ?_  
Derek avait haussé le ton. Il finit par acquiescer et raccrocha. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua Lexie. Il n'avait certes pas choisi cette pièce pour lire, mais plutôt pour s'isoler pendant son coup de fil, et ne pas réveiller les occupants des chambres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici, à cette heure là.  
_- Désolé,_ fit-Derek. _Je pensais la salle vide._  
_- C'est rien,_ fit-Lexie.  
Derek s'approcha de l'interne, et se laissa tomber sur un banc proche, soupirant.  
_- Des problèmes ?_ demanda-Lexie, curieuse.  
_- Des complications,_ soupira-Derek. _Suite à ma craniotomie d'il y a deux jours. _  
_- C'est vous qui avez fait l'opération ?_ demanda-Lexie.  
_- Oui, sur une de mes patientes préférées_, acquiesça Derek. _Ablation d'une tumeur. J'ai dû tailler large. Elle s'est bien réveillée hier, et là, mon idiot d'interne m'annonce que ses constantes ont chutées. _  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ demanda-Lexie.  
-_ Me préparer pour cette foutue conférence alors que je pourrais aller l'aider,_ soupira-Derek. _Mon tour est cet après-midi. _  
_- J'ai hâte de vous entendre parler,_ s'exclama-Lexie avec un sourire. _Je compte me spécialiser en neuro._  
_- La meilleure des spécialités_, acquiesça-Derek, presque avec sérieux.  
A ce moment, le portable de Derek sonna.  
_- Ouais, Sam..f_it-Derek._ D'accord. Oui. Oui...je suppose oui. Tant mieux. Fais gaffe surtout._  
Le neurochirurgien décrocha.  
_- Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle opération,_ annonça-Derek soulagé.  
_- Parfait, parce que je voulais vraiment vous entendre,_ sourit-Lexie en ramassant son livre et en se levant.  
_- Comment ça ? _  
_- Elle aurait eu besoin d'une nouvelle opération, vous y seriez allé, non ?_ devina-Lexie.  
_- Probablement,_ acquiesça-Derek.  
_- A plus tard, Dr. Sheperd._

* * *

Teddy s'empara de sa veste, et dévala l'escalier. Owen sortait du hall, lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'exclama-t-il.  
_- Tu allais où ?_ demanda-Teddy.  
_- Déjeuner dehors, dans un café,_ répondit-Owen, en sortant sur le trottoir. _Pourquoi ? _  
_- Parfait, je viens. On doit parler._  
_- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se répande trop, notre passé commun à la guerre ?_ cingla-Owen.  
_- C'est pour ça qu'un café, c'est parfait._  
Owen leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa meilleure amie, en Irak. Ils s'installèrent à un café assez éloigné.  
_- Alors ?_ fit-Owen.  
_- Alors quoi ? _  
_- C'est toi qui voulais me parler ! _  
_- C'est difficile..._  
Teddy attendit d'être devant un café, avant de se lancer.  
_- Je t'ai posé une question, là bas, un jour,_ se rappela-Teddy.  
_- Tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais._  
_- Et tu ne m'as jamais répondu.._  
_- Parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, Teddy ! _  
_- Juste la vérité, sans me ménager.._  
Owen soupira.  
_- Comment tu veux que je te réponde honnêtement, après que tu m'ais fais toi même une déclaration si touchante et si sincère ? _  
_- Alors la réponse est non, c'est ça ? _  
_- Là n'est pas la question Teddy,_ soupira-Owen._ J'ai juste peur de tout foutre en l'air. Tu sais le nombre de meilleurs amis qui se perdent de vue, après s'être mis ensemble ? _  
_- On s'en fout des chiffres. _  
_- J'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié.._  
_- Mais alors...?_  
Owen se leva. Son petit déjeuner avait été gâché. Il regarda sa montre. 8h12. Il avait encore trop de temps, avant cette conférence.  
_- Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir..!_ s'exclama-Teddy. _Owen !_  
Owen lui adressa un sourire avant de rebrousser chemin vers l'hôtel.

* * *

**Oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, si vous voulez qu'il y ait des couples particuliers, ou si au contraire vous voulez en éviter certains (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Non, en effet, je ne suis pas morte. Quel scoop, hein ? x)**

**Vaut mieux un chapitre tard que jamais, on va dire ça comme ça..! **

**Iurey:**** Evidemment qu'il y aura du Mark/Lexie :D **

**Guest****: Bien sûr :p**

**AcidDrip****: Oh, et moi, heureuse de retrouver tes reviews ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire!**

**La Juulie:**** Wahou, merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

Arizona ne pouvait empêcher sa nervosité de s'accroître. Il était 13h55, et dans cinq petites minutes, elle devrait monter sur l'estrade, accompagnée de Derek Sheperd et Owen Hunt. C'était malheureusement son groupe qui avait été désigné pour passer en premier. Un chirurgien en traumato, un neurochirurgien et une chirurgienne pédiatrique. Des domaines plutôt éloignés.  
La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Sheperd non loin, était en train d'enfiler sa blouse. Arizona regarda pour la énième fois si la sienne n'était pas froissée, et se reconcentra sur les quelques notes qu'elles avait inscrites sur un bout de papier. Elle stressait assez, contrairement à Sheperd. C'était logique, d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait, alors que le célèbre neurochirurgien avait déjà assisté à de nombreux évènements de ce genre.  
Arizona leva la tête, et aperçut Owen Hunt qui la fixait, amusé. Il venait visiblement d'arriver, et après s'être fait enguirlander par quelques techniciens sons et lumières, il avait enfilé sa veste de chirurgien bleue foncée montrant qu'il était un titulaire, suivie de la blouse blanche et voyant Arizona stresser, s'était approché.  
_- Ça va ?_ fit-il, amical.  
_- Un peu nerveuse_, avoua-Arizona.  
_- C'est normal._.  
Owen lui adressa un sourire.  
_- C'est la première fois,_ fit-Owen. _Mais tu vas voir, c'est plus simple qu'on ne peut le penser. Tous ceux qui vont t'écouter sont là de leur plein gré, et ils ont soif d'écouter ce que tu as à dire. C'est facile de parler quand on sent de l'intérêt chez les auditeurs. _  
_- Merci_, fit-simplement Arizona avec un léger sourire.  
Owen inclina la tête, puis regarda sa montre.  
_- Ça ne devrait pas déjà être commencé ?_ demanda-t-il._ Il est 14h05. _  
_- Le chef a dit que cela commencerait probablement vers 14h10,_ fit-alors une voix.  
Owen, Arizona et Derek se retournèrent en même temps, pour voir un petit groupe, dont Teddy, qui avait parlé. Derek se renfrogna en voyant Addie et Mark, Owen se renfrogna en voyant Teddy, et Arizona s'illumina en voyant Calliope.  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ s'étonna-Owen avec un sourire.  
_- On est venu vous supporter_, sourit-Addie. _On est la team du SGMW, tout de même. Sans t'exclure, hein, Arizona !_  
Elle avait ajouté cette phrase à la blonde avec un clin d'oeil, et la chirurgienne pédiatrique eut un sourire. Quelques petits groupes se formèrent. En temps normaux, évidement, Mark et Addie seraient allés vers Derek, et Teddy vers Owen. Mais les tensions en ce moment, créèrent l'effet inverse, et c'est ainsi que c'est Teddy qui se retrouva à encourager Derek, et qu'Owen discuta avec Mark et Addison.  
Callie, pour sa part, alla adresser deux mots à Derek, deux mots à Owen, puis allait quitter les "coulisses", lorsqu'elle vit Arizona, dans son coin, qui stressait à mort, les yeux vissés sur sa feuille.  
_- Ça va ?_ s'enquit-la jeune femme en s'approchant.  
_- Nerveuse_, fit-Arizona pour la deuxième fois._ C'est logique après tout._  
_- Je comprends tout à fait_, aquiesça-Callie, avec un sourire.  
_- C'est pitoyable_, grimaça-Arizona.  
_- Tu te trouves pitoyable ?_ releva-Callie avec un rire jaune. _Attends de me voir moi. J'ai un de ces tracs à parler en public.._  
_- Pire que moi ?_ fit-Arizona, sceptique.  
_- Toi, tu es juste un peu nerveuse,_ répliqua-Callie._ Mais une fois lancée, tu vas très bien te débrouiller. Alors que moi...je me connais, je vais enchaîner les maladresses._  
Arizona hocha la tête, peu convaincue cependant, les doigts crispés sur ses notes. Ils entendirent alors Richard Webber, faire à nouveau un petit discours, pour introduire la première conférence. Aussitôt, Teddy, Mark, Addison, allèrent rejoindre les spectateurs, au premier rang, à leur places réservées. Callie resta un peu auprès d'Arizona, lancée dans un monologue destiné à la rassurer. Richard finit par terminer son discours. Les quatre chirurgiens, dans les coulisses, l'entendirent les convier sur l'estrade:  
_- Merci d'accueillir le Dr. Derek Sheperd, neurochirurgie._  
Derek souffla un coup, puis monta sur l'estrade, sous les applaudissements, surtout des internes, les chirurgiens titulaires étant plus discrets et plus réservés. Moins prompts à ovationner le neurochirurgien comme une star, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins la même chose que les internes.  
_- Dr Owen Hunt, traumatologie._  
Ce fut à Owen de se présenter à la foule de médecins.  
_- Et finalement, Dr Arizona Robbins, pédiatrie._  
Arizona prit son courage à deux mains. Callie lui lança un sourire encourageant, tout en lui prenant ses notes.  
_- Hé !_ protesta-Arizona à voix basse. _J'ai besoin de mes notes._  
_- Non, je sais que non !_  
Callie lui adressa un sourire, et la poussa vers l'estrade. Arizona lui adressa une grimace, puis se lança. La vue de l'estrade, était très différente, quand on était dans les sièges,face à elle. C'était plus impressionnant. Arizona plissa le front, les lumières des projos dans les yeux. Elle rejoignit Derek, et Owen, chacun devant le micro qui leur était réservé, tandis que Richard descendait de l'estrade et allait se poster dans le public. Arizona leva les yeux. Callie avait raison, sa nervosité s'était atténuée. Ce fut Derek qui commençait à s'exprimer, alors qu'Arizona regardait cette marée de médecins. Tous provenaient d'hôpitaux différents, et ainsi, tous portaient différentes couleurs sous leur blouses, mais tous en avaient des blanches. La blonde était un peu impressionnée de savoir qu'elle avait sous les yeux la communauté chirurgicale des Etats-Unis, l'élite. Et elle fut rassurée, en comprenant que, par sa présence ici, elle était admise dans cette élite. Derek avait fait un bref discours de présentation, détendu, assuré, accompagné de plaisanteries, qui arrachèrent un sourire au public. Aziona enviait son calme et son détachement. Ce fut à Owen de parler un peu, brièvement Lui, alliait plus un discours éloquent, fluide, à quelque chose dans sa voix et dans lui, qui donnait envie d'écouter, qui forçait le respect. Arizona se surprit à penser qu'il ferait un très grand chef, si son hôpital avait besoin d'un nouveau leader, bien que Richard Webber se porte très bien.  
Finalement, une fois le petit discours d'Owen terminé, les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Les deux chirurgiens à sa gauche, avaient en quelques mots, remercié les créateurs de cette conférence, salués leurs collègues chirurgiens assis dans la salle et exprimé leur joie d'être ici. Arizona ne savait pas que dire. C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et la team du SGMW entra, le plus discrètement possible pour s'éparpiller dans le public. Le regard d'Arizona croisa celui de Callie, bien qu'elle soit loin, près de la porte, elle capta son grand sourire confiant. Cela fit un grand bien à Arizona, qui se lança finalement.  
_- Wahouw.._.fit-elle finalement._ Je n'étais jamais venue ici, et...je me demande comment j'ai pu manquer ça ! Cette semaine de conférences paraît tellement impressionnante..c'est vraiment un plaisir, plutôt un honneur, d'être ici, aux côtés de tels chirurgiens de talents. Il y a tellement de célébrités du milieu médical ici que je ne saurais même pas les compter. En tout cas, je suis..je suis très heureuse d'être ici._  
Arizona termina son petit discours, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait ni bredouillé, ni laissé entendre un tremblement de voix, ou un bafouille ment. La place fut laissée à Derek. Arizona et Owen prirent place sur des chaises, un peu en retrait sur la scène, et Derek au contraire, s'avança, au delà des micros, à l'extrême bord de la scène.  
_- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, tu vois !_ chuchota-Owen avec un sourire.  
Arizona acquiesça, en applaudissant comme les autres, le neurochirurgien.  
_- Dans les deux heures qui me sont accordées_, commença-Derek. _Je vais vous présenter deux de mes plus grandes opérations. Vous pouvez à n'importe quel moment, poser des questions, bien évidemment._  
Derek prit quelques minutes pour régler l'ordinateur, à l'opposé du côté où se trouvaient Owen et Arizona, puis son diaporama se lança, avec la photo du patient. Derek commença à présenter le cas.  
Dans le public, Meredith était assise avec Cristina. Meredith, Cristina et Alex avaient été placés à côté. Par hasard, disait Meredith. Par un destin quelconque, selon Alex. Et par les organisateurs, parce qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe, pour Cristina.  
_- Il est magnifique.._.se lamentait-Meredith à voix basse, fixée sur le beau neurochirurgien.  
_- Je commence à moins t'apprécier, tu sais_ ? grogna-Cristina en levant les yeux de son bloc note._ Juste par cette simple phrase, et cet air...de groupie. On dirait les internes.._  
Meredith se tourna vers l'asiatique.  
_- Tu viens de me traiter d'interne ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse.  
_- On dirait bien,_ ricana-Cristina.  
Meredith s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, air maussade sur le visage.  
_- La ressemblance s'accentue_, ricana-Cristina.  
Meredith saisit le bloc note d'Alex, le jeune homme eut une protestation qu'elle ignora complètement, et abattit le cahier sur la tête de Cristina, qui secoua la tête, blasée. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, dans les rangées de sièges alentours. Il y eut plusieurs "chuut".  
_- Rends moi ça_, marmonna-Alex à voix basse._ J'aimerais bien entendre ce que Sheperd dit._  
Le neurochirurgien expliqua avec de nombreux détails, la procédure compliquée. L'air de Meredith était fasciné, mais pas que par les explications. La jeune femme leva la main. Cristina la regarda avec un air horrifié.  
_- Sérieusement ?_ grogna-Cristina._ T'as dû chercher trois plombs une question bidon à poser juste pour qu'il te remarque, hein ? _  
_- Dr. Yang, je vous prierais de ne pas mélanger le professionnel et le personnel,_ railla-Meredith à voix basse.  
_- Et c'est toi, qui me dit ça !_ ricana-Cristina._ J'hallucine ! _  
_- Oui ? Dr Grey ?_ fit-Derek, apercevant la main de Meredith.  
_- Combien de temps l'opération a-t-elle durée ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- La première opération_, fit-Derek, absorbé dans ses explications. _A duré une douzaine d'heures, si je me souviens bien. Puis, 4 heures seulement après, le patient a eu des complications post op, et de retour au bloc, pour seulement 8 heures._  
_- Seulement,_ ricana-Cristina en notant quelque chose._ Contente, t'as posé ta question ? _  
_- Exactement..!_ souris-Meredith._ Tu peux parler. Je parie que tu as hâte qu'Hunt parle._  
_- Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain_, grogna-Cristina._ Laisse moi écouter !_  
Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. Sheperd entamait la deuxième heure qui lui était allouée, et abordait le deuxième cas, après une vague de questions impressionnante.  
_- Voici le deuxième cas_, débuta-Sheperd._ Jake Ne._.  
Le chirurgien fut interrompu par un bruit strident, le bruit rapide et agaçant d'un biper. Richard regarda dans la salle, se levant aussitôt.  
_- Qui as apporté son biper ?_ s'agaça-le Chef du SGMW.  
Derek s'éloigna un peu du micro, et regarda à sa ceinture. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, rouvrit les yeux, et saisit son biper.  
_- C'est le mien, Chef.._.fit-Derek._ Toutes mes excuses._  
Derek saisit le petit engin qui s'illuminait, et le lança à une personne en coulisse, qui avait tendu les mains. Perturbé parce qu'il avait vu, Derek tenta de reprendre le fil de son explication. A ce moment, une sonnerie retentit. En voyant Derek sortir son portable de sa poche, Richard se passa une main sur la figure, exaspéré par son neurochirurgien.  
_- Désolé.._.fit-Derek._ C'est pour un patient que je traite depuis des mois. Je dois le prendre._  
Derek décrocha et s'éloigna le plus possible du micro, sur un coin reculé de la scène. Owen échangea un regard éloquent avec Arizona. Dans la salle, il y eut un peu de remous. Le coup du biper était pardonnable, mais à présent, certains chirurgiens s'agaçaient. Derek discutait fiévreusement au téléphone. Finalement, il raccrocha, déterminé.  
_- Je dois y aller_, annonça-le neurochirurgien dans le micro, à la surprise générale._ Je suis sincèrement désolé, toutes mes excuses. Je laisse la parole à notre chirurgien en traumato, le Dr. Hunt._  
Derek quitta la scène presque en courant. Owen, un peu surpris, se leva, maladroitement, gagna le micro. Aussi ahuri que le reste de la salle, il regarda derrière lui.  
_- Je suis sûr qu'il fournira une explication à son retour_, tempéra-le chirurgien._ Je...Bien. Je suppose que c'est à moi !_  
En voyant Derek partir, Meredith commença par afficher une moue boudeuse, rendant Cristina d'autant plus railleuse. Puis, la jeune femme eut une illumination.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ fit-Cristina.  
Meredith se leva, faisant déplacer les gens, - qui le faisaient, bien à contrecœur et en râlant -. Il y eut encore des "chuuut", et des "taisez-vous" en masse. Cristina et Alex la regardèrent sortir de la salle, stupéfait.  
_- Mais que..?_ fit-Alex alors que Cristina suivait le chemin de Meredith.  
Meredith elle, sorti rapidement. Elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer, et grogna. Elle pressa le bouton et vit Cristina arriver.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
_- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ répliqua-la jeune femme.  
_- Bah je vais voir ce qui cloche...voir si je peux aider !_ fit-Meredith en haussant les épaules.  
Cristina leva les yeux au ciel.  
_- T'as plus conne, comme idée ? Parce que plus débile tu meurs.._  
_- Hé..!_ protesta-Meredith.  
_- Je dis la vérité !_  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Meredith s'y engouffra, Cristina prit sa suite.  
_- Tu ne le connais pas ! Il t'as juste adressé deux mots dans une salle de jeux ! Tu n'as pas à aller le voir comme ça !_  
Les portes allaient se fermer, lorsque Alex déboula, essoufflé.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous_ ? firent-les deux femmes en coeur.  
_- Relax !_ grogna-Alex._ J'allais quand même pas vous laisser vous amuser sans moi !_  
Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. L'ascenseur monta, puis, finalement, il débouchèrent à l'étage de Sheperd. Meredith avança de quelques pas, mais Cristina la retint par le bras.  
_- C'est une mauvaise idée.._grogna-Cristina.  
_- Le dragon a raison_, acquiesça-Alex, sérieux.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?_ s'exclama-Meredith. _Sais-tu au moins ce que je veux faire ? _  
_- "Oh, Dr. Sheperd"_ commença-à l'imiter Alex, comme une groupie._ "Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Oh, Dr. Sheperd, vous avez des ennuis ? Je peux vous aider ! Oh Dr. Sheperd, emmenez moi avec vous ! ". _  
_- Arrête ça tout de suite !_ s'exclama-Meredith.  
_- Le dragon ?_ releva-alors Cristina, flattée.  
_- Trois ans plus tard,_ ricana-Alex._ Meredith, revient. Hunt est en train de parler, on va tous louper. C'est intéressant la traumato. De toute façon il va te renvoyer bouler._  
_- Il a raison,_ acquiesça-Cristina._ Pour une fois. Quand ils ont des ennuis, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour se lier avec des gens._  
C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir, interrompant leur discussion. Derek Sheperd apparut. Il s'était apparemment habillé vite fais - très vite fais, son costume tout froissé sur lui - et avais pris quelques affaires dans une valise en cuir.  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous trois ?_ s'étonna-t-il.  
_- On...heu...on s'est perdu en allant..heu..à la salle de jeux !_ inventa-Alex.  
_- Vous n'allez pas à la conférence ?_ s'étonna-Derek._ Peu importe, je suis en retard, mon avion est dans très peu de temps._  
Et il se mit à courir, avant de s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur.  
_- Bon, je crois que la question ne se pose plus_, fit-Alex.  
Meredith soupira.  
_- Redescendons.._  
Alex suivit le mouvement, emboîtant le pas aux deux chirurgiennes. Le jeune homme se prit les pieds à la jointure des deux tapis rouges qui recouvraient l'intégralité du sol. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à se rétablir, et sa main alla s'appuyer sur le mur. Sauf que ce n'était pas le mur. Une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner dans tout l'hôtel. Meredith et Cristina se retournèrent brusquement.  
_- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_ s'exclama-Cristina.  
Meredith grimaça par l'intensité de l'alarme. Les portes coupe-feu se rabbatirent les unes après les autres, dans de grands bruits de claquement. Alex regarda au bout de son bras. Sa main était appuyée...sur l'alarme incendie.  
_- Mais...c'est.._.paniqua-t-il. _C'est trop sensible, ce truc, merde !_  
_- T'as activé l'alarme incendie ?_ s'exclama-Meredith._ Putain...génial. Vraiment génial !_  
Le trio s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Voyant la lenteur, excédé Alex se jeta vers les escaliers de secours. Il les dévala, et courut, essoufflé jusque dans le hall. La salle de conférence était en train de se vider, sur le trottoir, au dehors.  
_- Non, arrêtez !_ s'exclama-Alex, essoufflé.  
Il se plia en deux, rouge d'avoir couru.  
_- Partez pas !_ haleta-t-il._ Putain.._  
Il gagna le trottoir A l'extérieur, ce rassemblement d'hommes et de femmes en blouses blanches attirait les nombreux regards des passants. Lorsqu'il entendit bientôt les mots "les pompiers ne vont pas tarder", Alex se dit qu'il était vernis. Mais quel con !

* * *

**So ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks pour les reviews (:**

**Iurey****: Aha...hmm, pour les internes, je sais pas trop. ça dépend si j'en ai besoin ou pas ^^**

**Castle's Anatomy****: Aha, thansk ! Oui, en effet...c'est Alex, quoi!**

**Eloooo:**** Hé oui, Cristina-Alex-Meredith. Trois des meilleurs personnages *-*..**

**Guest:**** comme beaucoup...ce couple est vachement apprécié, on dirait..!**

**Gabriel McGregor****: Je sais pas où tu en es rendu dans la fic' maintenant, mais j'espère que la suite t'as également plu..Et merci pour la review :)**

**SwimmEly****: Contente que tu m'aies laissé une review ce coup ci :)**

* * *

C'était le chaos. La panique était partout, chez les médecins à blouse blanche, qui se répandaient sur le trottoir en un flot incontrôlable, qui commençait à barrer la route aux voitures, et aux passants, qui jetaient des coups d'oeils intéressés, à la façade de l'hôtel dont l'alarme incendie ne stoppait pas. Alex regardait cette foule de chirurgiens, tentant maladroitement de se faire entendre.  
_- C'est une fausse alarme ! Rentrez ! Mais je vous dis, rentrez! Il n'y a pas le feu, c'est un accident !_  
C'était peine perdu. Alex se passa les deux mains sur le visage, lâcha un soupir. Il fallait attendre que tout cela se calme, d'abord. Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Meredith.  
_- T'es content ?_ soupira-Meredith._ Faut que t'ailles voir Webber. _  
_- Heu...tu crois que c'est indispensable ?_ s'esquiva-Alex.  
_- Mais va-y, va réparer tes conneries ! Allez !_  
Alex fit la moue, mais suivit le conseil. Il se faufila entre les chirurgiens. Comme dans toutes les situations comme celles-ci, il y avait différents profils de personne. Que l'alarme incendie retentisse dans un immeuble, un collège, une école, un lycée, un bureau, il y avait toujours les mêmes réactions. Il y avait ceux qui étaient complètement paniqués, persuadés que le building allait cramer, leurs affaires avec et qu'ils allaient échapper à la mort. Il y avait ceux qui affichaient une passivité vaguement intéressée, les touristes, comme on pouvait les appeler, qui étaient juste intrigués, mais pas particulièrement ravis. Il y avait ceux qui se marraient bien, et tournaient cette petite aventure au ridicule, convaincus que le feu n'était pas au rendez-vous, et qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Et finalement, il y avait Alex. Le jeune homme n'était ni paniqué, ni ravi. Il était bien embarrassé, et un peu inquiet pour la suite des évènements.  
Il fendit la foule, jouant des coudes. On lui jeta plusieurs regards mécontents, dont il ne se préoccupa pas. Le jeune homme finit par arriver dans le hall.  
_- Ne rentrez pas, Dr_, fit-un garde de sécurité._ Ne voyez vous pas qu'il y a l'alarme incendie ?_  
_- Ouais, si je vois des flammes, je vous préviendrais,_ grogna-Alex en l'écartant et en entrant dans le hall.  
Il fouilla la pièce du regard, et aperçut ceux qu'il cherchait. Richard Webber, était entourés de plusieurs hommes et femmes. Alex reconnut la directrice de l'hôtel, ainsi que son bras droit, et plusieurs personnalités importantes.  
_- Dr. Webber ?_ fit-Alex en s'approchant._ Je peux vous parler ?_  
_- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Dr. Karev,_ fit-Richard en secouant la tête.  
En temps normaux, Alex aurait plutôt été flatté qu'il ait été reconnu, surtout par Richard Webber. Sa réputation l'avait précédé. Mais il avait d'autre choses à faire que de s'extasier de sa popularité.  
_- Dr. Webber,_ insista-Alex._ Il se pourrait que par mégarde, j'ai...heu...accidentellement déclenché l'alarme incendie._  
Aussitôt, la conversation s'arrêta net et Richard pivota vers Alex.  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?_ releva-Richard.  
_- J'ai..je suis un peu responsable du chaos,_ s'excusa-Alex._ Je suis..."tombé" sur l'alarme incendie._  
Richard leva les yeux au ciel.  
_- Bon, Tom', passe l'annonce_, grogna-Richard vers un jeune stagiaire. _Dis qu'un crétin à appuyé sur l'alarme incendie._  
Alex eut une moue en colère mais ne releva pas. Richard fut interrompu par la sonnerie aussi stridente que l'alarme incendie. Les pompiers étaient là.  
_- Je vais m'occuper des pompiers_, soupira-Webber. _Karev, on aura quelques mots à se dire._  
Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit. Cela prit un temps infiniment long, pour faire réintégrer la salle de conférence. Finalement, chaque siège finit par être occupé. Les internes arrivés en dernier furent relégués dans les escaliers. La salle recommença à bourdonner de conversation. Owen et Arizona réintégrèrent la scène, mais attendirent le feu vert de Richard.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ demanda-Arizona au roux._ Je n'ai pas tout saisi là.._  
_- Il paraît que quelqu'un est tombé sur l'alarme à incendie.._fit-Owen en haussant les épaules.  
_- Tombé ?_ releva-Arizona en ricanant._ Mais comment...? _  
_- Aucune idée...et ne me demande pas qui non plus, je n'en ai aucune idée.._  
Arizona descendit de la scène. La conférence n'avait pas encore repris, et aussi, Arizona put aller faire sa petite enquête. Finalement, l'information fut lâchée par une jeune interne, excitée.  
_- Alex Karev ?_ releva-Arizona._ C'est lui, qui a appuyé sur l'alarme ?_  
La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.  
_- Non mais j'aurais dû m'en douter..._grogna-t-elle pour elle même, en remontant sur l'estrade.  
_- On peut reprendre, Chef ?_ demanda-Owen en voyant Richard revenir.  
Richard lui intima le silence, et s'appropria un des micros.  
_- Désolé pour le dérangement_, prononça-le chef de chirurgie du SGMW. _Petit incident, rassurez vous, tout vas bien. C'est une fausse alarme. De plus, à cause du départ précipité du Dr. Sheperd, la conférence n'aura pas de retard. Je laisse maintenant la parole au Dr. Owen Hunt. Pour la deuxième fois !_  
Richard quitta la scène. Owen s'approcha du micro, leva les yeux vers les détecteurs de fumée.  
_- Je peux y aller ?_ fit-il.  
Sa remarque arracha quelques rires à l'assistance, puis, Owen, plus sérieusement, commença sa conférence. Au lieu de cibler sur un cas précis, comme Derek, il offrit plutôt sa vision générale de la traumato, les qualitées qui étaient requises, le sang-froid et le courage dont il fallait faire preuve pour gérer des urgences, et aussi les avantages de cette spécialité.  
Alex était également dans le public. Il se doutait que l'information allait s'ébruiter, et que son nom allait être délivré à un moment ou à un autre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à sitôt. Il voyait en effet déjà des têtes se retourner, rien que de très ordinaire, son rang le mettant au centre des conversations entre internes. Sauf que là, les internes n'étaient pas les seuls à le dévisager, certains avec une lueur désaprobatrice dans le regard. Alex craqua très rapidement, et quitta son siège pour partir de la salle. Meredith et Cristina le regardèrent partir, étonnées, mais ne le suivirent pas.  
Le chirurgien pédiatrique alla prendre l'air. Il sortit dehors. Le beau temps de la veille semblait s'être complètement volatilisé, et il ne restait comme trace du beau soleil, que quelques pâles rayons, à peine suffisants pour éclairer bien la rue, alors qu'il était 16 heures tout juste. En tournant la tête, il vit Izzie Stevens, accrochée au téléphone. Elle lui jeta un bref regard, mais continua de parler. Le visage d'Alex se renfrogna. Il aurait voulu rentrer tout de suite, mais ça faisait un peu étrange, et Izzie croirait que c'était à cause d'elle. Ce qui était le cas. Finalement, elle raccrocha et s'approcha d'Alex, intriguée.  
_- tu n'es pas à la conférence ? _  
_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_ répliqua-Alex sans la regarder.  
_- Je demandais, c'est tout,_ soupira-Izzie.  
Quelque chose était palpable entre eux deux. Une sorte de tension, à peine contrôlée. Et Alex savait que si leurs rapports n'étaient pas censés être des rapports à peine de connaissance, et qu'en public, ils ne se connaissaient que peu, il aurait beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'intention de nourrir les journaux médicaux avec ce genre d'histoire..si jamais elle venait à leur oreilles !Non, il ne préférait pas imaginer cela.

* * *

Dans la salle de conférence, le silence était complet. Cela faisait une petite demie heure qu'Owen parlait. Il y avait quelques questions, auxquelles il avait fourni des réponses développées. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien et son discours intéressait les chirurgiens. Les questions se multipliaient, et même, une fois, Arizona leva le bras, ayant elle même une question, et faisant rire les gens assis dans le public. La jeune femme du se lever et appeler Owen pour qu'il la remarque.  
En résumé, la conférence se déroulait bien, après ce petit incident provoqué par Alex. Sauf peut-être pour Teddy. La jeune femme était assise à côté de Mark, et de l'autre côté, de Callie. Cela confirmait d'ailleurs l'hypothèse de Cristina : les places avaient été faites selon les groupes. Pendant les dix premières minutes où Owen s'exprimait, Teddy avait essayé de refouler la vague de sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues prouvaient qu'elle avait échoué. Mark tourna la tête, et remarqua l'état de Teddy.  
_- Teddy_ ? s'exclama-t-il, à voix la plus basse possible. _Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _  
_- Rien Mark.._  
_- Mais.._  
_- Je vais bien_, soupira-Teddy.  
Le jeune homme n'insista pas, et Callie, qui avait entendu l'échange, jeta à Teddy un regard soucieux. Simplement quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy revint sur son avis, et bondit de son siège.  
_- Enfin non._  
La jeune femme gagna la sortie. Mark et Callie échangèrent un regard, et implicitement, Mark se leva. Il gagna lui aussi la sortie, et capta au passage le regard agacé de Richard Webber, que tous ces allers et retours commençaient à énerver.  
Mark sortit dans le hall, et vit Teddy, debout bras croisés, à coté de la porte.  
_- Ça va ?_ s'enquit-maladroitement Mark.  
_- Oh, génial.._.ricana-Teddy.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _  
_- J'ai envie de tuer Owen.._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ? _  
_- "Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime."_  
Teddy aurait bien voulu répondre ceci, mais cette phrase lui faisait elle même pitié, et elle se tut.  
_- Hein ?_ insista-Mark.  
_- Rien_, grogna-Teddy._ Il est toujours indécis, c'est tout. Il ne veut pas s'engager, se décider et ça fait du mal. Enfin..Laisse tomber._  
_- Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je suis aussi beau que je suis con, hein ?_ grommela-Mark. _J'ai compris.._  
_- C'est vrai ?_ s'étonna-Teddy.  
_- Ton air surpris est insultant_, ricana-Mark._Mais oui, j'ai deviné, je crois bien. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Ted'. _  
_- Et si un jour il avait une réponse positive pour moi ? _  
_- Tu veux sincèrement perdre ta vie à l'attendre ?_ ricana-Mark. _Tu sais, l'amour, c'est franchement quelque chose d'inutile, et de ridicule et de haïssable. Fais comme moi, tu t'en balances de ça. On retourne à la conférence ? _  
_- Si jamais un jour, on m'aurais dit que je recevrais d'aussi bons conseils de Mark Sloan...!_ s'exclama-Teddy avec un rire, en s'essuyant les yeux.  
_- Mais oui, je te dis,_ ris-Mark._ La romance, c'est très bien pour les livres, les histoires et les films. La réalité, c'est autre chose, et plus vite t'auras compris ça, mieux tu te porteras. Regarde moi ! Je suis heureux non ? _  
_- A toi de me le dire.._s'exclama-Teddy, avec un demi-sourire.  
Mark lui tint la porte, et ils ré-entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, attirant quelques regards. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, Richard Webber retint Mark par le bras.  
_- Ça suffit, ce remue-ménage ?_ chuchota-t-il.  
_- Oui, oui, Chef,_ s'excusa-Mark._ Petite crise domestique.._  
Richard leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Mark regagnait sa place en ricanant comme un débile, fier de sa réponse au chef.  
Owen poursuivait sa litanie. A quelques rangées de là où se rasseyaient Teddy et Mark, April, buvait les paroles du chirurgien traumato. En étant une elle-même, elle vénérait évidemment ce chirurgien réputé dans cette spécialité. Et dire ça, c'était à peine exagérer la réalité: April le trouvait vraiment excellent dans son métier.  
Jackson se rendit d'ailleurs compte de l'intérêt de sa voisine de siège. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Lui, il préférait la plastique.  
_- Tu es passionnée_, ricana-Jackson, pour briser le début d'ennui qu'il sentait pointer.  
_- Chut, Jackson_, fit-April avec un bref regard.  
La jeune femme prenait sans cesse des notes. Jackson l'observa, intrigué. Lui, n'avais même pas eu l'idée d'apporter de quoi noter. En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que quasi tout le monde avait un bloc et un stylo à la main, et le jeune homme se sentit un peu seul au monde, seul flemmard qui n'avait pas besoin de prendre des notes.  
_- Tu notes tout mot à mot ?_ se moqua-Jackson à voix basse, se penchant vers le bloc d'April.  
_- Et alors ?_ répondit-sèchement cette dernière.  
Jackson ouvrit de grands yeux, et essaya de lui prendre le bloc.  
_- Sérieusement ? _  
_- Mais non_, râla-April en se soustrayant à son attaque._ Bien sûr que non. Tu me vois sincèrement faire ça ? _  
_- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ?_ ricana-Jackson.  
_- Bon, tais-toi maintenant_, fit-April, en reportant son regard sur Hunt._ Il parle de comment gérer un trauma sans matériel médical approprié à portée de main. _  
_- Hmm...Tu appelles une ambulance ?_ railla-Jackson.  
April lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, et le jeune homme estima préférable de se taire. Qui sait de quoi elle était capable. Jackson se tourna plutôt vers la droite, ayant oublié qu'il n'avait encore aucun voisin. Ou plutôt, si on en croyait la petite étiquette sur le bas du siège, pas encore de voisine.  
_- Que fait Stevens ?_ chuchota-Jackson, à O'Malley, assis à côté de la place vide aussi.  
_- J'en sais rien_, fit-George en haussant les épaules. _Et j'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après. Tant pis pour elle si elle manque la conférence. _  
_- J'ai juste demandé ce qu'elle faisait_, fit-Jackson en jetant un regard étonné à George, qui tourna la tête vers l'estrade.  
Jackson se renfonça dans le velours de son fauteuil, croisant les bras.  
_- Quel curieux voisinage_, marmonna-t-il pour lui même.  
_- Tu sais que je ne suis pas sourde ?_ grogna-April à côté.  
_- Je crois que je vais dormir, hein_, fit-Jackson._ Là, au moins, tu pourras pas m'engueuler._  
_- C'est ça, fais de beaux rêves.._  
Jackson leva les yeux au ciel.  
Lorsque Owen eut terminé son discours, il fut chaleureusement applaudi. Jackson ne se priva pas de se moquer d'April, qui fut l'une des plus bruyantes à applaudir. Owen, souriant, content de sa prestation, quitta la scène. Richard se plaça au micro, et annonça quelque chose qui terrifia Arizona, assise sur sa chaise, un peu en retrait.  
_- Entracte !_ plaisanta-Webber._ La conférence reprendra dans une demie heure._  
Arizona bondit de sa chaise. Elle se précipita vers Richard.  
_- Vous plaisantez ?_ s'exclama-Arizona.  
_- Dr. Robbins, j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?_  
Arizona s'assombrit et Richard ne donna pas lieu à d'autres protestations, descendant et sortant plutôt de la salle. D'ailleurs, comme tout les médecins. La salle de conférence se vida en un clin d'oeil. Arizona elle, s'assit sur le bord de la scène, faisant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Elle vit alors qu'elle n'était pas seule, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Hormis les traînards, qui sortaient peu à peu de la salle, Arizona vit Callie qui s'avançait vers elle.  
_- Arizona.._  
_- Calliope.._  
Contrairement à ce que toutes deux pensaient, Callie ne reprit par Arizona, et la laissa, chose inespérée et accordée uniquement à ses parents, l'appeler Calliope. Non sans une grimace, mais c'était déjà énorme. Callie vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona.  
_- Tu en tires, une tête.._.remarqua-Callie.  
_- J'ai stressé tout l'après-midi_, s'exclama-Arizona. _Pendant le..hmm..demi-discours de Derek, pendant celui d'Owen. Et maintenant, que c'est à moi, je dois stresser une demie-heure de plus avant de pouvoir me débarrasser de cette corvée ? _  
_- Tu peux pas exiger de ce public, de rester assis pendant six heures d'affilée quand même ! Et estime toi heureuse : normalement, il y a une pause d'une demie-heure entre chaque discours. Comme cet abruti à déclanché l'alarme, il n'y a pas eu de pause entre Derek et Owen. _  
_- Cet abruti est mon ancien élève_, soupira-Arizona, avec un bref sourire._ Il ne changera donc jamais._  
_- Ça va vite passer, ne t'inquiète pas_, fit-Callie. _Et ça va très bien se passer. _  
_- J'espère.._.soupira-Arizona, avec un bref sourire.

* * *

Addison sortit, comme les autres. Elle se sépara de la foule, et aperçut son groupe. Ou plutôt, comme ils se surnommaient et comme tout le monde les surnommait, la team du SGMW. Pas complète cependant. Addison les rejoignit Mark félicitait Owen pour son discours, tandis que Bailey, Teddy et Webber semblaient préoccupés. Bailey était au téléphone.  
_- Vous avez pu joindre Derek, chef ?_ demanda-Addison.  
_- Non_, fit-Richard,en secouant la tête._ Miranda essaie encore. Ah, il va m'entendre, celui-là ! Partir, comme ça ! Quelle mauvaise publicité pour l'hôpital..._  
_- Pas forcément_, fit-Addison._ S'il est parti pour un patient, il sera dit que les médecins du SGMW sont..impliqués jusqu'au bout avec leurs patients !_  
Richars grogna. Bailey verrouilla le téléphone, et le donna à Webber.  
_- Répondeur_, soupira-la petite chirurgienne.  
Alors, il y eut un grand remous, dans la foule. Richard, un peu responsable d'ici, leva le nez. Il intercepta un interne qui courait par sa blouse.  
_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-Webber.  
_- Paraît que y a une baston, m'sieur...! _  
_- Quelle réponse constructive,_ grogna-Richard en le relâchant.  
Webber agit rapidement. Il saisit une autre interne par la blouse.  
_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ demanda-t-il.  
_- Lexie Grey.._  
_- Tu sais te servir d'un portable_ ? demanda-t-il.  
_- Heu..oui,_ fit-nerveusement l'interne, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.  
_- Tu prends ce portable, et tu appelles ce numéro, sans relâche et jusqu'à ce que Sheperd réponde, ok_ ?  
Ricahrd lui mit le portable dans les mains et Lexie n'eut pas vraiment le choix.  
_- Quand à vous, allons, venez m'aider_, fit-Richard._ Il faut que j'aille calmer le jeu. Ces chirurgiens ne sont que somme toute, qu'une bande de lycéens qui ont grandis trop vite._  
La remarque arracha un sourire aux chirurgiens proche, qui avaient entendus. Richard et Bailey s'élancèrent vers le lieu du combat, visiblement les escaliers, puisque le hall était déserté. Teddy, Mark, Addie et Owen suivirent le mouvement, un peu curieux. Le hall se vida très rapidement. Certains se réfugièrent dehors pour fumer une cigarette, d'autre accaparèrent le bar, mais la plupart étaient massés près des escaliers, attirés par les éclats de voix. Webber arriva, et il vit Izzie Stevens, et Alex Karev. Les deux chirurgiens étaient face à face. La jeune femme semblait hors d'elle.  
_- Tu n'es qu'un espèce d'enfoiré de batard, de misérable crétin !_ hurlait-elle à s'en casser la voix.  
_- Izzie.._.faisait-Alex, mollement, même pas énervé.  
_- Mais quoi ? Quoi ? j'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance.._  
_- C'est ce qu'on se dit toutes,_ ricana-une interne au premier rang du conflit, faisant rire les autres.  
Izzie sembla perdre son self-contrôle, et se jeta sur le jeune homme, un peu surpris par la vivacité de sa colère. Il se retrouva coincé entre une Izzie déchaînée qui cherchait à la frapper partout où elle pouvait, et la rampe d'escalier qui lui rentrait dans les reins.  
_- Arrête,_ grogna-t-il, en lui saisissant les bras.  
_- Arrête quoi ? Tu vas dire aussi que c'est rien, hein ?_  
Un des coups surpris Alex, qui avait,"baissé sa garde", et le jeune homme tâta son nez, en grimaçant. Il regarda sa main rouge.  
_- Hé..!_ fit-il. _Mais c'est que t'es énervée, pour frapper comme ça!_  
_- T'avais pas remarqué ?_  
Avant que ça ne dégénère de trop, Richard s'interposa. Il fit signe à George, non loin, d'emmener sa meilleure amie ailleurs, et empoigna Alex par le col.  
_- Si tu veux bien, nous allons avoir une petite discussion toi et moi. L'alarme incendie, et aussi sur ce qui vient de se passer._  
Alex se renfrogna mais suivit Webber tandis que Bailey dispersait la foule.

* * *

Dans le hall, quasi vide, Lexie ne savait que faire avec le portable. Elle était un peu effrayée que Sheperd réponde au début, mais après dix coups de fils, elle n'eut plus peur. Elle alla s'installer au bar, continuant d'appeller, mécaniquement. Elle n'y faisait même plus gaffe. Evidemment, ses quelques amis internes se foutaient bien d'elle.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, après que Lexie soit capable de réciter par coeur le répondeur du chirurgien,elle l'entendit décrocher.  
_- Oui, Chef ?_ fit-il.  
La jeune femme regarda ses amis avec stupeur. Elle ne savait que dire, un peu embarrassée.  
_- Heu...Dr. Sheperd ?_ fit-Lexie prise au dépourvu.  
_- Oh..._s'étonna-Sheperd._ Hem. _  
_- Je suis le Dr. Grey_, se présenta-Lexie.  
_- Meredith ?_ s'étonna-Derek.  
_- Sa demie-soeur, Lexie_, bafouilla-l'interne. _Dr. Webber à eu un petit souci, il m'a chargé de vous joindre mais j'ignore que faire après..je..vais aller trouver le Dr. Webber, ne quittez pas._  
_- Je n'ai pas le temps_, répondit-Derek._ J'arrive à l'hôpital. Je vais en chirurgie._  
_- Oh...vous êtes donc partis pour un patient ? _  
_- C'est exact_ aquiesça-Derek._ J'ai les constantes, un interne m'informe régulièrement de l'état de ma patiente. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner._ Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Tout semblait parfait...Et ces complications ?  
Alors, Lexie se mit à demander pleins de détails au neurochirurgien. Finalement, elle trouva ce qui pouvait clocher avec la patiente.  
_- Je n'y avais pas pensé_, admis-Derek après un gros blanc._ Je vais aller vérifier votre hypothèse tout de suite, Dr Grey._  
Lexie raccrocha avec un sourire, un peu fière d'elle et de sa mémoire photographique. La jeune interne sortit de la salle, voulant aller rendre le portable à Webber. Elle le chercha à peu près dans tout l'hôtel, mais ne le trouva pas. En effet, il profitait de la fin de l'entracte, pour engueuler Alex dans une salle privée. Finalement, elle abandonna, en voyant que la conférence allait recommencer. Lexie glissa le portable dans la poche de sa blouse, et entra dans la salle. Elle était une des dernières, les lumières principales s'éteignaient déjà. Lexie alla rejoindre ses amis, tandis qu'Arizona Robbins s'avançait sur la scène.  
La jeune femme regarda vers Callie, et eut un mince sourire. Arizona serra la base du micro, pour stopper les tremblements de sa main, et dès qu'elle prononça ses premiers mots, son angoisse s'atténua. Comme l'avait prédit Callie, sa nervosité semblait s'atténuer.  
Au moment où Arizona entrait vraiment dans le vif du sujet, il y eut soudainement un calme brutal dans la salle, et une pénombre indésirée. Les ronronnements de tous les appareils électrique, bien que discret, s'étaient effacé, et le silence était complet. Les lumières s'étaient éteinte, la voix d'Arizona aussi. Comme celui des autres, le regard de la jeune femme se leva vers les néons. Richard Webber, qui était assis avec les autres, se pris les mains dans la tête, et grimaça.  
_- Un vrai fiasco,_ grogna-t-il._ Plus d'électricité, maintenant. Qui a fait sauter le courant ?_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte._ Dr. Karev ? _  
_- Hé !_ protesta-le jeune homme._ J'étais là tout le temps !_  
A ce moment, le tonnerre se fit entendre. Un énorme coup de tonnerre ébranla la ville, doublé d'un éclair bien lumineux. Ce premier coup de tonerre était simplement le début de l'orage, il fut suivit par une pluie battante, et par une succesion de nombreux autres coups de tonnerre. Richard soupira. Même la météo s'y mettait..!

* * *

**...donc ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter...! Comme d'hab, hein, j'attends vos reviews à la fin du chap' ! **

**Eloo****: En effet, Karev est un peu un boulet. Mais c'est ça qui fait qu'il est attachant parfois :p Sinon, merci, c'est super gentil ! **

**Caro****: Contente que ça te plaise, et merci de la review (: **

**Bonjour:**** J'avoue que Meredith/Derek, ils sont géniaux. Mais tous les autres aussi :) **

**Iurey****: T'as vu ça ? Sadicité moi je dis ! Aha, tu verras, tu verras :)**

* * *

_- 312...313...314...315.._  
Callie s'approcha, mais ralentit en entendant cette succession de nombres, qui s'égrenaient, les uns après les autres, de la bouche de la belle blonde. La chirurgienne orthopédique arqua un sourcil, et fixa d'un oeil inquiet, Arizona, qui, le nez au plafond, semblait compter.  
_- Tu es sérieusement en train de compter ce que je crois que tu es en train de compter ?_ fit-Callie, avec presque un rire tant l'idée était absurde.  
_- Que penses-tu ?_ fit-Arizona avec un sourire rayonnant, sans quitter le plafond du regard.  
_- Que tu comptes les petites trous qui percent les dalles du plafond ?_  
Arizona baissa la tête, et stoppa son petit jeu, en adressant un regard malicieux à Callie.  
_- J'ai quelques tocs, tu l'auras remarqué_, ricana-la blonde._ Mais au moins, ça fait passer le temps ! _  
_- Mais tu pourrais juste..._fit-Callie._ Compter combien il y a de rangées de plaques dans ce sens, le multiplier par le nombre dans l'autre sens, et multiplier par le nombre de trous par plaques !_  
_- Mais le but de tout ça, c'est justement de faire passer le temps !_ protesta-Arizona_.A quoi ça sert si j'utilise ces raccourcis mathématiques ? _  
_- Ces raccourcis mathématiques sont bien utiles, pourtant_, bougonna-Callie._ Enfin, si ta méthode fonctionne, je devrais y songer. Je m'ennuie._  
_- Bienvenue au club.._ricana-Arizona.  
Callie jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à la jeune femme. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Arizona saisit sa blouse blanche et la déplaça de son autre côté, pour que Callie puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les deux chirurgiennes étaient maintenant assises sur la scène - c'étaient les deux seules d'ailleurs. La salle avait l'air d'une gigantesque..cellule d'isolement. Ce qu'elle était en quelque sorte. Après s'être assise, Callie ne parla pas tout de suite. Elle se laissa examiner la salle. L'immense pièce avait l'atmosphère des salles de spectacle, avec ses sièges en velours, le sol et les murs moquettés, pour une quelconque raison d'isolation, ou liée au son. Il régnait une atmosphère calme, et malgré le fait que tous les chirurgiens soient encore présents éparpillés ici, assis, ou bien debout, discutant entre eux, il n'y avait pas de grand brouhaha et l'espace sonore était plus qu'agréable. C'était peut-être dû au fait que l'électricité n'avait toujours pas été rétablie. Les chirurgiens s'étaient répartis par petits groupes de connaissance, et tentaient de passer le temps au mieux. Une pluie diluvienne continuait de tambouriner sur les hautes fenêtres percées dans le plafond, ponctuée régulièrement de quelques coups de tonnerre qui faisait stopper les conversations un quart de seconde.  
Depuis que l'orage avait coupé toute électricité, Richard Webber, accompagné de tous les chefs d'hôpitaux, du directeur de l'hôtel et de l'organisateur de cette conférence, avaient remué ciel et terre pour remettre l'électricité, et le chauffage. Ils n'avaient cependant pas dû remuer assez, et cela faisait à présent deux heures que la conférence avait été interrompue. Cette journée tournait au fiasco. Il était 20 heure déjà, et Arizona n'avait toujours pas parlé, Derek s'était volatilisé avant la fin de sa conférence, et depuis que Lexie l'avait appelé, il n'avait pas recontacté, Alex avait déclenché l'alarme..bref, tout allait de travers. Richard n'était pas superstitieux, mais il commençait à croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait contre ce petit comité.  
_- Tu ne veux pas retourner avec ta team ?_ fit-Arizona avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
_- La team du SGMW..._sourit-Callie. _Je me demande comment ce surnom s'est officialisé comme ça, alors que c'est juste Mark qui avait pris l'habitude de nous appeler comme ça! _  
_- Il vous sied bien._.sourit-Arizona.  
Elle regardait ladite team. Addison était assise en travers de son siège, les jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir, ses pieds reposant sur le siège d'à côté. Elle riait aux éclats - elle était contente, parce qu'elle avait pu joindre son fils, il y a peu, mais ça Arizona l'ignorait. Mark était tout proche, il était debout, le dos posé contre le dossier d'un siège de la rangée suivante, et il semblait dévisager quelqu'un, vaguement rêveur. Il repensait aux mots qu'il avait sorti à Teddy, se demandant s'il ne se trompait pas, tout en dévisageant avec un intérêt étonnant Lexie Grey. Mais ça aussi, Arizona l'ignorait. Finalement, Teddy était recroquevillée dans son propre siège, les traits plutôt tirés, endormie, la tête en arrière, dans une position vulnérable. Owen n'osait pas l'approcher. Lui, avait passé les deux dernières heures à discuter avec Addie - qu'il faisait rire, apparemment - et Mark, et à décharger la batterie de son portable, découvrant toutes les applications stupides et inutiles pour tuer le temps.  
_- J'aimerais avoir une équipe comme la tienne_, soupira-Arizona.  
_- Tu n'aime pas tes collègues à Hopkins ?_ s'étonna-Callie.  
Arizona haussa les épaules, dans un mouvement un peu insignifiant.  
_- Le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux, c'est mon petit protégé,_ fit-Arizona avec un sourire. _Alex Karev, et même lui peut se montrer certaines fois très ingrat. Mais je l'ai formé et il as dépassé mes espérances. Les autres ne sont..que des collègues._  
_- Les grandes déclarations_, sourit-Callie, attendrie par le lien qui unissait Arizona et son élève.  
_- Ne lui dis jamais, jamais, jamais, que je t'ai dis ça_, fit-alors Arizona en tournant la tête vers Callie, très sérieuse. _Il prendrait la grosse tête. et il n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça, il se débrouille bien sans moi. Et puis, ça lui ferait oublier ses défauts..! Comme le don de tomber sur une alarme incendie._  
_- C'était lui ?_ ricana-Callie.  
Arizona hocha la tête, désespérée. Callie ouvrait la bouche, pour continuer la discussion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur Richard Webber. Il y eut finalement un soupir de soulagement. Soit, la conférence allait enfin reprendre, soit elle allait être reportée et les chirurgiens pourraient enfin rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives. Richard sentait l'impatience des chirurgiens et aussi leur interrogation : les lumières et l'électricité n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Webber monta sur l'estrade. Arizona et Callie en descendirent, et se placèrent avec les autres, pour écouter enfin les nouvelles.  
_- Donc, la météo à décidé de nous achever_, annonça-Richard._ Comme vous l'avez remarqué, plus d'électricité, plus de chauffage. Nous avons essayé d'appeler quelqu'un, quelque réparateur ou entreprise d'électriciens. Malheureusement, comme les bourrasques le témoignent, tout le monde refuse de se déplacer dans une telle tempête. Ce qui est compréhensible. Et qui sait quand cette tempête finira ? Nous allons donc y aller à l'impro._  
Cette dernière phrase ne disait rien qui vaille au public de médecins. Callie et Mark échangèrent un regard éloquent, et il ne furent pas les seuls. Les coups d'oeil sceptiques étaient partout.  
_- Nous allons donc laisser la parole au Dr. Robbins, dans les conditions les meilleurs que l'on puisse offrir..Les moins pires conditions, disons plutôt._  
Richard fit un bref signe de main, et désigna Arizona. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil un peu nerveux à Callie, qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Finalement, Arizona gravit rapidement les quelques marches qui donnaient accès à l'estrade, et réalisa le problème de lumière. La salle était plongée dans une pénombre, qui permettait de voir ses voisins plutôt bien, mais pour ce qui était de distinguer Arizona..Les chirurgiens ne distinguaient en effet que sa silhouette. Cette-dernière s'en était rendue compte.  
_- J'imagine que c'est un peu flippant comme éclairage,_ fit-Arizona après s'être éclaircie la gorge, avec un rire nerveux._ Comme l'a dit Dr. Webber, c'est un peu de l'impro donc.._  
La jeune femme blonde leur adressa un sourire, puis s'assit sur le bord de la scène, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, dans la même position qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Callie. Et enfin, elle put commencer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sa présentation fut certes, moins "éclairée", et conventionnelle que les présentations ordinaires, mais Arizona eut du succès. Elle exposa son savoir d'une façon claire, détaillée. Elle possédait une éloquence discrète, mais présente, et ponctuait les explications d'exemples concrets, de cas, de photos, de dates. C'était précis, et le public appréciait cela. Les notes furent denses, et le sourire du public lorsqu'Arizona termina, deux heures et 15 minutes plus tard, était grand et chaleureux, pleins de respect nouveau pour la nouvelle chirurgienne pédiatrique, qui avait fait sa première apparition à cet évènement.  
La conférence se termina à 21h35. Il avait bien une bonne heure de retard, à cause de la météo. Finalement, la salle de conférence se vida. Cette première journée ne s'était vraiment pas déroulée comme tous l'attendaient. La salle de conférence s'était bien vidée, mais le hall était toujours bondé. Bon nombre faisaient le pied de grue ici, pour glaner des informations. Par exemple, quand reviendrait le chauffage et l'électricité ? Il est vrai que l'hôtel sombre n'était pas vraiment accueillant, et il commençait à faire sacrément froid.  
Teddy sortit en même temps que les autres, et avec Addison et Mark, ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur, un peu en retrait. Eux aussi attendaient les nouvelles avec impatience. D'autre que les blouses et les vêtements de chirurgien n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus chaud : ils bossaient toute la journée dans des hôpitaux surchauffés et n'étaient pas habitué à ce froid glacial qui commençait à s'insinuer en eux.  
_- Quelqu'un ne peut pas venir réparer ?_ s'agaça-Addison.  
_- Regarde par la fenêtre !_ ricana-Mark._ Tu vois une bagnole rouler la dedans ?_  
Addie adressa une grimace de rancoeur à Mark. Elle serait bien partie, l'ignorant, mais avait remarqué que Teddy n'était pas très bien.  
_- Ça va, ma petite Teddy ?_ fit-Addison, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveu de la jeune femme, qui avait le regard perdu sur la rue fouettée par la pluie.  
Teddy, par un grand effort de volonté, parvint à arracher son regard triste de la vitre ruisselante de pluie.  
_- Ça va,_ acquiesça-t-elle, pour s'en convaincre.  
_- Tu es sûre ?_ insista-Addison.  
_- Oui_, fit-Teddy avec un sourire forcé._ Mark m'a donné de très bon conseils._  
_- Sur quoi ?_ demanda-Addison, intriguée.  
_- Owen.._répondit-Teddy.  
_- Owen..._prévint-Mark.  
_- C'est bon, Mark, j'ai compris_, ricana-Addison.  
_- Non, Owen,_ répéta-Mark.  
Voyant que les deux femmes ne comprenaient toujours pas, il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de tête, devant eux. En effet, le rouquin arrivait à grands pas vers eux.  
_- Teddy, je peux te dire un mot ?_ demanda-Owen.  
Cette-dernière acquiesça et croisa le regard de Mark. Elle arborait un visage déterminé. Owen et elles firent quelques pas, dans le hall bondé.  
_- Je voulais te dire.._commença-Owen à voix basse._ Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Tu es géniale Teddy, hein...mais...C'est pas toi, c'est.._  
_- Ne me sers pas le "c'est pas toi, c'est moi", ou je risque de vomir_, fit-Teddy, glaciale. _Après m'avoir fait mariner un bon moment, tu décides finalement de m'achever ? C'est gentil. Très ressemblant de ce que tu es. Je ne devrais pas être surprise._  
_- Teddy.._soupira-Owen.  
_- Non, Owen,_ commença-Teddy, les larmes aux yeux. _Moi non plus, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. L'amour c'est quoi ? Dérisoire et inutile. Et dire que je réalise ça après m'être fait jeter par toi.._.soupira-t-elle.  
Teddy sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Elle avait beau répéter les paroles de Mark et se convaincre que les sentiments, ça n'était rien, en ce moment, ils étaient en train de la submerger, démentant ses propos. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Owen le remarque et se dépêcha d'abréger la conversation.  
_- Donc, je te remercie, pour avoir brisé mon coeur, en millions de petits morceaux_, ironisa-Teddy avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. _Ça m'évitera de me faire avoir une seconde fois. Trop espérer, c'est mauvais. Merci pour ta franchise tellement rapide. _  
_- Tu vas pas..?_ fit-Owen. _Teddy, attends !_  
Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà retournée vers Mark et Addie, dans un claquement de blouse. Owen restait là, dépité, les bras ballants. Comment ? Comment avait-elle réussi à faire tourner cette conversation en SON avantage, alors que c'était LUI, qui était dans la position la plus enviable ? Quoique...le chirurgien en trauma n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à avoir brisé le coeur de sa meilleur ami, et son propre coeur se pinça en comprenant qu'il avait peut-être perdu l'amitié de Teddy. Sa plus précieuse amitié.  
Owen soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le chirurgien traîna des pieds vers le bar. Il s'en foutait un peu, de savoir quand la lumière et le chauffage allaient de nouveau revenir. Il voulait juste oublier cette mauvaise fin de journée, et toutes ces catastrophes qui s'étaient abbatues en une seule journée de conférence. L'alarme, l'électricité, la météo épouvantable, le départ précipité de Derek. Les pas d'Owen le dirigèrent vers le bar. Il était ouvert 24/24, apparemment Ravi de ça, au moins, Owen s'assit au comptoir, et commanda ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir de plus fort. Un perrier ne suffirait certainement pas à dissoudre sa peine et sa culpabilité d'avoir fait souffrir Teddy...

* * *

Au milieu du hall, Richard était en conversation téléphonique, conversation suivie par tous le monde compressé dans le hall, puisqu'il parlait fort et s'énervait.  
_- Je sais !_ grognait-il. _Merci ! Comment je fais moi, hein ? On a pas d'électricité, ici ! Il fait 13 degrés, et c'est en train de descendre. On va pas passer la nuit à cette température._.railla-t-il.  
L'interlocuteur de Richard lui opposa faiblement l'argument de la tempête. "On ne vas pas envoyer quelqu'un dans une telle tempête, Mr Webber ! "  
_- Dr, Webber_, corrigea-t-il. _Alors comment fait-on ? _  
_" Dès que la tempête sera calmée".._  
_- Cela pourrait prendre des heures, voir la nuit !_ s'énerva-Richard.  
Alors que l'attention générale était focalisée sur Richard Webber et sa conversation au téléphone, les portes du hall qui s'ouvraient attirèrent quasiment tous les regards. Une silhouette s'engouffra dans le hall sombre et bondé, ruisselante de pluie. Une petite flaque ne tarda pas à se former à ses pieds. Il portait un imperméable complètement trempé, et le sigle de l'hôpital n'était pas visible dans l'obscurité. L'homme qui venait d'entrer n'aurait pas été plus trempé, s'il avait sauté tout habillé dans une piscine. Et il était fou, de se déplacer dans une telle tempête !  
Il leva les mains, la foule retenant son souffle. Finalement, le fameux homme, baissa sa capuche, et les mèches noires du brushing parfait, même en jours de pluie, de Derek, apparurent. Le neurochirurgien fouilla la foule du regard, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Richard le vit et écarquilla les yeux.  
_- Je vous rappelle !_ marmonna-t-il dans son portable._ Sheperd !_ ajouta-t-il en s'avançant, furibond._ La honte du Seattle Grace Mercy West._  
Derek plissa le front en voyant son chef furieux arriver. Il regarda d'un air étonné la foule massée dans le hall.  
_- Vous avez déplacé la salle de conférence ici ?_ s'enquit-Derek amusé.  
Mais le chef n'était pas d'humeur à rire.  
_- Sheperd ! qu'est-ce qui vous as pris, quelle mouche vous a piqué ? Vous aviez un engagement !_  
_- Je suis vraiment désolé, chef, je n'ai pas le temps_, protesta-Derek, sachant malheureusement que ses propos accroissaient la fureur visible de Richard. _Je cherche..._  
Ses yeux oscillaient entre les personnes présentes dans le hall, fouillaient le moindre coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il repéra la personne qu'il cherchait, son visage s'illumina. Il se précipita dans la foule. Lorsque Lexie le vit arriver, elle lui jeta un regard étonné.  
_- Heu...vous me cherchez moi ?_ s'étonna-la jeune femme, en regardant par dessus son épaule.  
_- Exactement, Dr. Grey_, acquiesça-Derek, bizarrement excité._ Il faut que tu vienne avec moi. _  
_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-la jeune femme avec un rire jaune.  
_- Je t'expliquerais tout en route_, promis-le neurochirurgien en lui saisissant le coude.  
L'eau trempée qui ruisselait encore de Derek trempa la manche de Lexie. Celle ci jeta un regard étonné à ses amis internes, mais suivit le neurochirurgien, qui la tirait vers la sortie.  
_- Sheperd !_ s'écria-Webber, qui n'en avait pas fini. _Vous me devez des explications ! _  
_- Plus tard_, promis-une fois de plus Derek._ L'hélico nous attends ! _  
_- Vous me dites que...vous allez prendre un hélicoptère ?_ releva-Richard, incrédule.  
_- Comment croyez vous que j'ai fait l'aller retour si vite, sinon_ ? fit-Derek en haussant les épaules.  
_- Il est hors de question que vous voliez dans cette tempête !_ s'exclama-Richard.  
Les autres approuvèrent.  
_- Il a raison, Derek_, approuva-Owen._ C'est dangereux._  
_- Je ne peux pas attendre plus_, protesta-Derek._ Dr. Grey, tu acceptes de venir ? _  
_- Pour quoi faire ?_ demanda-Lexie, un peu moins enthousiaste, en libérant son bras.  
_- C'est toi, qui as diagnostiqué les causes - très rares, et difficilement repérables - de la complication. Tu as gagné ton ticket d'entrée pour l'opération._  
_- Vous voulez dire...? Que je vais vous assister ?_ s'exclama-Lexie, en hoquetant.  
Elle venait certes d'un bon hôpital, mais assister Derek Sheperd c'était...wahouw ! Le rêve de tout interne ! D'autant plus qu'elle était très intéressée par la neurochirurgie.  
_- Alors, partante ?_ demanda-Derek avec un sourire éclair.  
_- Si je suis partante !_ s'exclama-Lexie. _Oh que oui !_  
_- Fantastique !_  
Derek ouvrit les deux portes, et les chirurgiens se recroquevillèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air polaire s'infiltra dans le hall.  
_- Ah, la météo de Chicago,_ se réjouit-Derek en leur faisant un dernier signe.  
Lexie regarda derrière elle, puis s'élança dans la tempête, derrière Derek. Très vite, les deux silhouettes furent in repérables.  
_- C'est pas possible.._soupira-Richard.  
Ils fermèrent les portes.  
_- Bon, dispersez vous..._soupira-Richard._ Apparemment, nous n'aurons pas d'électricité avant demain. Alors..il est tard. Allez vous reposer. J'espère que demain sera une meilleure journée._

* * *

Une demie-heure après le départ de Derek, Meredith était toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle était assise à côté de Cristina, et en face d'Alex. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, des liens solides se tissaient déjà entre eux, et ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble, même si Cristina et Alex passaient leur temps à se chamailler.  
_- Pourquoi la table est silencieuse ?_ demanda-alors Alex, en reposant sa fourchette.  
Le trio était assis dans la salle de restauration. Les tables avaient été mises à disposition des médecins, même si la salle était sombre et froide. Les serveurs circulaient, essayant de maintenir des conditions plus ou moins normales, des bougies avaient été placées sur les tables. Le tout était un peu, étrange. Alex, Meredith, et Cristina avaient, depuis le début de la soirée, tenté de maintenir un semblant de conversation, mais peu à peu, personne ne s'était plus donné la peine de faire la conversation. Alex boudait, pour l'alarme incendie. En effet, il récoltait de nombreux regards, doublés de sourires narquois et de commentaires, sa paranoïa avait augmenté. Il était renfrogné et grognon. Meredith, elle, n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Elle était dégoûtée que sa soeur, cette pauvre Lexie, ait été choisie par Derek. Et que le beau neurochirurgien ne lui ait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil. Lexie ! La jalousie brûlait le visage de Meredith, et elle estima préférable de ne pas décrocher un mot de la soirée, de peur d'engueuler le premier qui lui parlerait. Cristina elle, avait détecté cette humeur un peu assombrie, et avait passé la moitié du temps sur son portable. Maintenant, elle échangeait en douce, des coups d'oeils avec le rouquin de la table d'à côté. Contrairement à Sheperd avec Meredith, Owen Hunt semblait l'avoir remarqué, et Cristina était aux anges.  
_- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?_demanda-Meredith alors, brisant son silence mais ignorant Alex.  
_- Pour rien,_ répondit-Cristina en secouant la tête.  
_- Vraiment ?_  
_- Oui ! _  
_- Ok.._  
_- D'accord. _  
_- En fait, je préférais quand vous parliez pas, plutôt que d'avoir une conversation de ce genre,_ grimaça-Alex.  
_- Tu veux une conversation intéressante ?_ demanda-alors Cristina avec un sourire carnassier._ J'ai une question._  
_- Je la sens pas, cette question.._  
_- Je vais te la poser quand même_, sourit-Cristina, presque machiavélique._ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à cette Izzie Stevens pour qu'elle ait tellement envie de te tuer ?_  
Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit aussitôt.  
_- Laisse tomber, Cristina._.lâcha-t-il.  
_- Alors ?_ insista-la jeune femme.  
_- J'ai dit : laisse tomber !_  
Alex se leva de table, posa sa serviette, et délaissa le reste de son assiette. Il gagna la sortie à grands pas, et Meredith et Cristina se regardèrent, stupéfaites.  
_- On monte ?_ proposa-Meredith._ J'en ai marre d'être ici._  
_- Heuu.._hésita-Cristina en lançant un coup d'oeil furtif à Owen._ D'accord._  
Elles se levèrent, et quittèrent la salle. Owen leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil, et se leva également, pour les suivre. Cristina et Meredith patientaient près des ascenseurs, lorsque Cristina aperçut Owen, appuyé près de la porte de la salle de restauration. Son coeur manqua un battement.  
_- Mer, finalement, je vais...pas monter tout de suite,_ lâcha-Cristina.  
_- Comme tu voudras_, fit-Meredith en haussant les épaules. _On se voit demain.._  
_- Ou ce soir ! _  
_- T'avises pas de me réveiller,_ grogna-Meredith.  
Cristina se contenta d'un sourire amusé, puis, une fois que Meredith eut disparut dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme rejoignit Owen à grands pas. Il lui adressa un large sourire, prouvant qu'il l'avait bien remarqué.  
_- Cristina Yang..._  
_- Owen Hunt.._  
_- Je peux...t'offrir un verre_ ? proposa-Owen en désignant la porte du bar, toujours ouvert.  
_- Avec grand plaisir_, acquiesça-Cristina.  
Il se dirigèrent en commençant à discuter, vers les portes du bar.

* * *

Dans la salle de restauration, April et Jackson s'étaient assis à une table de libre, et ils discutaient. Cependant, April commençait à en avoir sacrément marre de Jackson. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce repas, il la gratifiait de commentaires sur les filles qui passaient, les chirurgiennes qu'il aimerait bien se taper. La jeune femme, s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle était elle même vierge, mais ces commentaires ne manquèrent pas de la choquer et de la courroucer au plus haut point.  
_- Jackson !_ s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un énième commentaire du chirurgien accompagné d'un regard mal placé.  
_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-celui-ci._ Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je raconte ? _  
_- Pour te dire la vérité .._commença-April, qui avait l'habitude d'être polie._ ...je m'en fous complètement,_ acheva-t-elle en craquant. _Jackson, ta gueule, d'accord ?_  
La jeune femme soupira, et jeta sa serviette, avant de sortir de la salle. Jackson la regarda, étonné par ce revirement de comportement.  
_- Mais...April ?_ s'exclama-t-il.  
Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda autour de lui. Après tout, il avait tout de suite cru qu'April n'était pas une fille pour lui, pas son genre, d'habitude. Et pourtant, par son comportement légèrement...à l'encontre du sien, et par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas du tout en admiration devant lui, cela commençait à attirer son attention et à l'intriguer. C'est pourquoi Jackson s'empressa de la suivre.  
A quelques tables, de celle que Jackson et April venaient de vider, George s'était assis, concentré. Il était assis en face d'Izzie. Un grand verre de vin blanc à peine entamé, et le relief de leur repas était posés sur la table. George s'était installé sur un coin propre de la nappe blanche, et écrivait, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, les propos de sa meilleure amie.  
_- George, tu écoutes ce que je dis ?_ lui reprocha-Izzie, un brin agacée.  
_- Bien sûr, bien sûr,_ acquiesça-le jeune homme, sans lever le nez de son papier.  
_- J'ai envie de me noyer dans la carafe,_ lâcha Izzie avec légerté. _C'est une bonne idée, hein ? _  
_- Oui, oui..._répondit-machinalement George.  
_- Tu vois, tu n'écoutes strictement rien !_ soupira-Izzie.  
_- Je suis désolé Iz',_ fit-George, en quittant finalement le papier des yeux, et en dirigeant son regard vers la blonde au front plissé en face de lui._ Je dois terminer cet article pour ce soir, minuit. _  
_- Tu es trop gentil d'avoir accepté cette responsabilité en plus de toutes les autres,_ soupira-Izzie. _Ta naïveté te perdra. _  
_- J'aime bien être utile_, se défendit-George un peu vexé.  
Izzie lâcha un rire. George avait accepté le poste de rédacteur, comme toutes les années. Il avait un don pour aligner les mots, et c'était avec plaisir qu'il acceptait tous les ans, de rédiger les sept articles, un pour chaque jour, qui résumaient la journée et qui parraissait dans un petit journal privé, qui était remis à chaque chirurgien participant à la conférence et publié parfois dans les magazines de médecine. Ce petit journal était appelé "Les échos chirurgicaux". Nom stupide d'après George, mais il se gardait bien de la moindre critique. Les échos, était donc un journal apprécié, et rédigé dans son intégralité par George. Quand aux photos, elles étaient fournies par Dimitri, un jeune chirurgien orthopédique un peu moins connu, avec lequel George avait tissé une amitié solide.  
_- Tu veux m'écouter, s'il te plaît ?_ demanda-Izzie.  
_- Je t'écoute, mais j'écris en même temps_, insista-George.  
_- Bien.._soupira-cette dernière._ Il faut absolument que je te parle d'Alex. _  
_- J'écoute,_ soupira-George.  
_- J'ai sincèrement envie de lui tondre les cheveux, de barbouiller son visage de marqueur noir, de lui introduire la tête dans un micro onde, et de l'y laisser pourrir, et aussi de prendre ses doigts un à un et les mettre au mixer et..._  
_- Ok, je veux pas écouter ça,_ protesta-George en faisant mine de se lever, et de ranger ses affaires.  
_- Bon, d'accord, d'accord !_ ris-Izzie.  
George se rassit, avec un petit sourire. Tandis qu'il finissait d'écrire le journal, Izzie commença à lui raconter ses malheurs avec Alex.  
Arizona elle, était allée mangée rapidement, mais elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle avait rapidement quitté la salle de restauration. Une fois dans le hall, elle avait voulu obliquer vers sa chambre, fatiguée après cette journée, un peu mouvementée. mais des éclats de voix, et des sanglots attirèrent son attention. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Allez, un chapitre...Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews super motivantes :) **

* * *

Les doubles portes claquent derrière elle. Lexie ne regarde pas un moment en arrière. Elle regarde plutôt devant elle, tentant de repérer Sheperd. Mais la pluie lui fouette le visage, ruisselle le long de ses joues, trempe ses cheveux. Le vent la fait plisser des yeux. A ce stade, ce n'est plus du vent, ce sont des bourrasques, presque dangereuses ! Lexie lâche un soupir, et cours derrière Sheperd. Si seulement il portait sa blouse blanche, il aurait bien été repérable. Mais heureusement, malgré la météo exécrable, et les conditions de visibilité nulles, Lexie termina par être assise dans un taxi, rangé en vitesse le long du trottoir.  
_- A l'endroit qu'on vient de quitter_, annonça-Derek, sitôt que Lexie ait claqué la porte du taxi.  
Le chauffeur lança un regard amer à Derek. Lexie passa une main sur son visage, chassant l'eau, et regarda avec étonnement le neurochirurgien qui baissait sa capuche.  
_- Comment avez-vous pu trouver un taxi ?_ s'exclama-Lexie._ Il faut être fou pour rouler par ce temps..! _  
_- Je l'ai bien payé_, répondit-Derek en haussant les épaules.  
_- J'aurais dû refuser_, maugréait-le chauffeur pour lui même._ Il faut toujours que je cherche les ennuis. Et maintenant je me retrouver à trimbaler deux chiens mouillés dans cette tempête._  
Lexie et Derek firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu le qualificatif du chauffeur du taxi, bien qu'ils se raidirent un peu. Ils furent rapidement arrivés sur la piste, en dehors de la ville. L'hélicoptère les attendait. Il faisait noir, on n'y voyait pas à deux pas ! La silhouette de l'engin volant se découpait à peine dans le paysage, et Lexie dû se fier à Derek, lorsqu'ils ressortirent du taxi.  
Finalement, ils prirent place dans l'hélico, et celui-ci s'éleva. Lexie, assise dans son siège, sa ceinture sûrement bouclée, regarda par les fenêtres de l'hélico. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce moyen de transport. Assez souvent. Mais jamais le trajet n'avait été aussi désagréable. Voler par un temps pareil, était non seulement dangereux, mais très inconfortable. L'hélico tanguait pour garder le bon cap, et Lexie regretta un moment d'avoir mangé pendant la pause à la conférence.  
_- Alors, tu es Lexie Grey, c'est ça ?_ demanda-Derek.  
L'interne acquiesça rapidement.  
_- Les choses se sont un peu précipitées_, s'excusa-Derek. _Mais Cassey est importante pour moi, c'est une patiente que je traite depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je me suis arraché les cheveux sur son cas, et quand je trouve la solution, il faut qu'elle nous fasse une complication ! Et par dessus le marché, la semaine des conférences ! _  
_- Surtout une complication aussi rare_, approuva-Lexie.  
_- Je te félicite vraiment de l'avoir détectée,_ décréta-Derek, impressionné._ Dans 99% des cas, les patients meurent de cette complication. Pas Cassey, puisque nous allons l'opérer à temps. Grâce à toi. Tu lui as sauvé la vie._  
Lexie rougit. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments. Au Detroit Medical Center, l'hôpital de Detroit où elle bossait, les compliments ne pleuvaient pas, et elle était assez surprise par la reconnaissance de Derek Sheperd. Elle pensait qu'un chirurgien de son envergure ne considérait pas les internes, et ne prenait pas la peine de les remercier. Elle s'était apparemment trompée.  
L'heure de vol se déroula dans un silence quasi-total, hormis les quelques questions de Derek sur Meredith, qui n'aboutirent pas à une discussion, puisque Lexie ne connaissait pas sa soeur. Derek s'impatientait.  
_- Le temps presse,_ grommela-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
Il se tourna vers le pilote.  
_- Hé, Dan ?_ demanda-t-il. _Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? _  
_- Quelques minutes_, répondit-le pilote._ Mais je ne vous garantie pas un atterrissage en douceur. On est dans une zone de vent contraire et...je vous conseille de vous accrocher !_  
Lexie et Derek échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide. Une minute s'écoula, puis, ils comprirent ce que voulait dire Dan par là. Il y eut brusquement une grande secousse. Si les deux médecins n'étaient pas attachés, ils auraient valsé dans la cabine de l'hélico. Même avec leurs ceintures, ils sentirent passer la secousse. Lexie s'accrocha par réflexe, des deux mains, à la barre fixée près de son siège. Derek fit de même, et se tourna vers le pilote.  
_- Dan ? _  
_- C'est..c'est normal, je crois !_ répondis-le pilote.  
Le regard que Derek et Lexie échangèrent était un peu plus inquiet. Le neurochirurgien lâcha la barre, pour pencher le visage vers la vitre couverte de pluie, essayant de distinguer l'hôpital. Lexie, elle, ne lâcha pas la barre, et s'y cramponna même à deux mains. Précaution qui s'avéra judicieuse, puisqu'une autre secousse suivie.  
_- Désolé !_ s'écria-aussitôt Dan. _Ça va être joyeux d'atterrir, tiens ! Quelle idée..quelle idée !_  
Cette secousse avait projetée Derek vers la paroi de l'hélicoptère. Il étouffa un grognement, lorsque son front heurta la paroi. La secousse qui suivit fut si violente, et si longue, que Lexie crut bien qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Mais Dan, en bon pilote, réussit à faire atterrir l'hélicoptère sur le toit du Seattle Grace Mercy West.  
Derek et Lexie sautèrent de l'hélico, et s'empressèrent de descendre. Dans l'ascenseur, enfin à l'abri des éléments, ils purent souffler.  
_- Je m'en souviendrais, de ce voyage en hélico !_ s'exclama-Lexie, tentant de reprendre son souffle après avoir couru pour gagner l'ascenseur.  
_- Mon front aussi_, fit-Derek en grinçant des dents.  
En effet, une des secousses, celle qui l'avait projeté contre une des parois, avait entaillé sa peau, au dessus de l'arcade.  
_- Aïe..vous avez besoin de points,_ évalua-Lexie.  
_- J'irais plus tard_, trancha-Derek. Cassey d'abord.  
Lexie n'émit aucun jugement. Derek la fit courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il y avait moins de monde qu'en journée, mais les médecins les regardaient quand même avec étonnement. Ils étaient trempés. Pendant que Derek enfilait sa blouse, et ses vêtements de chirurgien, il prêta à Lexie une tenue d'interne, d'ici. Lexie saisit le haut, qui était d'une couleur bleue clair.  
_- Quelle étrange couleur_, s'exclama-Lexie en souriant._ Au Detroit Medical Center, nous en avons des grises. Enfin je vais aller mettre ceci,_ ajouta-Lexie en interceptant le regard pressant de Derek.  
Une fois changés, les deux se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la chambre de Cassey Meyer. Lexie regardait autour d'elle avecintérêt. Cet hôpital était tellement renommé..un nid de chirurgien doués. Dirigé par LE plus doué..  
Derek saisit un dossier, à l'accueil du service, puis, fit entrer Lexie dans une chambre. Les volets étaient baissés, sûrement pour atténuer le bruit de la tempête. Dans le lit, la jeune femme, la certaine Cassey, était allongée, inanimée, intubée. A côté, sur un fauteuil inconfortable, un homme s'était endormi, avec un bébé dans les bras.  
_- Voici Cassey_, chuchota-Derek, vers la jeune femme, en ouvrant et feuilletant le dossier._ Et c'est son épuisé de mari, Nate, ainsi que Ronan, leur petit de 8 mois._  
Le murmure, bien que très léger, avait réveillé Nate. Il sursauta, et se redressa, serrant son petit contre lui.  
_- Oh, c'est vous, Dr. Sheperd_, fit-il, las._ Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas le mieux, de dormir avec un bébé dans les bras, j'ai toujours peur qu'il tombe. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer, et laisser Cassey toute seule, dans cet état. _  
_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nate_, sourit-Derek._ Je présente le cas au Dr. Grey. Elle va assister à l'opération._  
Nate lui fit un signe de tête, fatigué, et Lexie répondit par un sourire. Elle voulait tant aider cette petite famille à se reconstituer. Mais comme elle le comprit, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance, même si c'était le fameux Derek Sheperd qui maniait le scalpel. Une fois sortis de la chambre, Lexie jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek. Sa blessure était tout sauf belle. Sans prendre compte des protestations de Derek, qui "n'avait pas le temps", elle le traîna dans une salle d'examen, et bippa un chirurgien plastique. Elle aurait eu trop peur de recoudre le neurochirurgien et de se planter.

* * *

Addison s'éveilla en un sursaut assez désagréable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Il faisait encore noir, et aucun rayon ne filtrait, par la fenêtre. La jeune femme reconnut autour d'elle sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se redressa dans ses draps, et saisit son portable. C'était le troisième jour de la conférence, mercredi. Mais surtout, il était tout jute 6h45. Addison se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée. Trois autres coups forts, à sa porte, lui apportèrent la réponse. Étonnée, Addison saisit sa robe de chambre, alluma la lumière, et alla ouvrir.  
_- Bonjour, Dr. Montgomery_, fit-un jeune homme courtois._ Je transmet le message du Dr. Webber : tout le monde doit, à 7 heure, être groupé dans la salle des repas. Il a un important message. _  
_- Oh_, fit-Addison, devant le jeune homme vêtu de l'uniforme de l'hôtel._ Merci bien.._  
La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement et referma la porte, tandis que le jeune homme continuait d'informer l'étage. Qu'est-ce que Richard pouvait bien avoir à dire à tout le monde ? Etait-ce à propos de cette journée fiasco, de la veille ? Ou du départ de Derek ?...non, il n'aurait pas convoqué tout le monde. A propos de la météo de la veille, alors ? Addison remarqua alors, avec un temps de retard, que la lumière avait fonctionné, quand elle l'avait allumé. Bonne nouvelle, Richard avait résolu ce problème.  
Fatiguée d'essayer de deviner ce que Richard voulait transmettre comme message, Addison prit une douche, s'habilla, et rapidement, gagna la salle des repas. La jeune femme n'avait pas enfilé ses vêtements de chirurgien, et ça lui faisait du bien de quitter la blouse, un peu. Elle était d'un naturel élégant, et préférait ses propres vêtements, bien que la blouse fasse partie de sa vie ! D'ailleurs, la plupart de ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés, n'avaient pas non plus leur blouse. Addison repéra la table de la team du SGMW, où seuls Teddy, et Mark étaient assis. Ils avaient l'air tout deux un peu à l'ouest.  
_- Pas réveillés non plus ?_ grommela-Addison en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Teddy.  
Mark secoua négativement la tête, Teddy bailla. Addison se jeta sur le café, espérant que cela la réveille un peu. Finalement, le café, plus l'arrivée de tous les autres médecins, et notamment l'arrivée de Callie, qui était en pleine forme et discutait avec Arizona, acheva de réveiller Addison.  
Richard posa son café sur la table, adressa un sourire à Catherine Avery, puis se leva. Tout le monde était à peu près rassemblé. Richard se plaça près de l'entrée des cuisines.  
_- Je vous présente mes excuses_, commença-t-il._ Pour vous réveiller et vous rassembler ici aussi tôt. Le temps joue contre moi, et je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui ne risque pas de vous enchanter._  
Ces quelques mots inquiétèrent les chirurgiens. En même temps, Richard ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurant.  
_- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, simplement..cela va bouleverser un peu l'organisation,_ continua-Richard. _Chaque année, la ville de Chicago reçoit une délégation de représentants, les plus riches chinois, les actionnaires, les patrons d'entreprises, les hommes politique. Ne me demandez pas de détails, je n'y comprend pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont besoin, pour loger ces délégations d'hôtels. Et il semble que cette année, ce n'est pas une délégation, mais la moitié des chinois, qui soient arrivés.._  
Il y eut un rire. Richard esquissa un bref sourire.  
_- Je plaisante, mais toujours est-il qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, que précédemment. Et la ville réquisitionne tous les hôtels du centre ville. Dont celui-ci._  
_- Est-ce que quelqu'un à un problème avec cette semaine de conférence?_ s'exclama-alors Mark, ricanant. _Le ciel, ou un truc dans le genre, Jésus ses potes..? Parce que franchement, on dirait que quelqu'un en veut à cette conférence !_  
La phrase de Mark résumait très bien l'idée générale et l'état d'esprit de Richard, ainsi que des autres chirurgiens.  
_- Où-vas on aller ?_ demanda-quelqu'un.  
_- J'ai pu m'arranger,_ répondit-Richard._ Un compromis._  
_- Je sens que ça va pas nous plaire_, grogna-Teddy à Addison.  
_- Nous allons laisser à un bout de la délégation chinoise, les étages inférieurs. Nous, nous prendrons les étages supérieurs. _  
_- Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de chambre !_ objecta-un jeune interne.  
_- Nous allons devoir nous serrer_, admis-Richard._ C'est pour ça, qu'on appelle ça un compromis._  
Aussitôt, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, à échanger leur mécontentement et leurs commentaires revêches. L'idée de partager leurs chambres, comme une classe verte, ou une colonie de vacance, ne les enchantait guère.  
Richard se glissa à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'appuya contre un grand tableau blanc, qui couvrait la moitié de la longueur de la salle.  
_- Ce tableau,_ fit-Richard,_ indique le numéro des chambre de libre, et le nombre de place. Inscrivez vous, casez vous dans ce peu de place. On a compté, ça tombe juste. Vous serez parfois beaucoup dans les chambres, mais ça devrait aller. C'est ça ou annuler la conférence. Merci de votre coopération._  
Il y eut des grommellements, puis tous se précipitèrent sur le tableau pour s'inscrire.

* * *

La tempête s'était calmée, c'était un beau matin. Owen regarda sa montre : 7h03. Il sourit à Cristina. Les deux, après avoir bu un verre hier soir, avaient vraiment accroché, et aimé leur discussion. Owen avait proposé à Cristina un petit déjeuner ensemble, à l'extérieur, elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient donc levés aux aurores et avaient galéré pour trouver un bar ouvert. A présent, cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils parlaient, attablés dans un bar, au chaud, devant leur petit-déjeuner.  
Lorsqu'ils payèrent et sortirent, pour regagner le chemin de l'hôtel, c'était à contrecœur. Cristina marchait près d'Owen, ravie. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que sa compagnie était si agréable.  
_- Merci pour ce petit déjeuner_, dit-Cristina. _J'ai vraiment aimé. Il faudrait songer à recommencer. _  
_- Quand tu veux.._sourit-Owen_. J'ai également aimé. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Seattle..on aurait pu le faire, le week-end, ou durant nos jours de congés. _  
_- Les chirurgiens n'ont pas le temps de petit-déjeuner_, répondit-Cristina, pourtant flattée.  
_- C'est vrai_, admis-Owen en riant. _Sauf dans cette semaine de conférence._  
Cristina sourit. Chose rare, elle qui avait plus souvent un sourire sarcastique et un visage ironique qu'autre chose !  
Finalement, Owen et Cristina arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils entrèrent.  
_- Il est 7h10_, annonça-Owen._ On se voit cet après midi ?_  
Cristina acquiesça Ils s'apprêtaient tout deux à remonter dans leurs chambres, lorsqu'ils entendirent la rumeur des conversations, dans la salle des repas. Étonnés, vu qu'il était tôt, ils s'y dirigèrent. Tout le monde semblait présent, et agglutiné autour d'un grand tableau.  
_- Je vais demander à Meredith ce qui se passe._  
Cristina et Owen allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'Alex et Meredith.  
_- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ demanda-Cristina.  
_- Bonjour !_ sourit-Meredith avec un grand sourire.  
Meredith et Alex résumèrent l'histoire de délégation chinoise.  
_- Oh, c'est une blague ?_ maugréa-Cristina, de mauvaise humeur.  
_- Il faut que j'aille m'inscrire_, fit-Owen. _A plus tard, Cristina._  
Meredith le regarda partir, puis braqua un regard interrogateur sur Cristina.  
_- Où étais-tu passée ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.  
_- On a pris un petit-déjeuner en ville.._.fit-Cristina en haussant les épaules._ Pas important...c'était juste un bon moment._  
Meredith fixa Cristina d'un regard perçant, mais n'insista pas.  
_- Je vais vous inscrire ensemble, j'imagine ?_ demanda-Alex, en se levant.  
_- Tiens, quelle galanterie, tu vas nous inscrire ?_ ricana-Cristina.  
_- Oui, merci Alex_, fit-Meredith avec un sourire.  
_- Au moins une de reconnaissante_, grommela-Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Alex revint un peu après et se rassit.  
_- Et voilà_, fit-il.  
_- Quelle chambre ?_ demanda-Cristina.  
_- Pas retenu le numéro_, fit-Alex en haussant les épaules._ Vous êtes avec Kepner et l'autre Grey. _  
_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-Cristina.  
_- Webber à dit qu'il fallait se serrer,_ releva-Meredith. _Mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne me mettes pas avec ma..demi soeur, Alex. - Il n'y avait plus de place ! _  
Cristina poussa un large soupir et croisa les bras.  
_- Oh, génial..._grogna-t-elle.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, et tout le monde inscrit, Richard frappa dans ses mains.  
_- Je viens de recevoir un appel !_ annonça-Richard_. La délégation arrivera ici à midi ! Donc dans 4 heures. Pressez, vous avez 4 heures pour vous organiser et libérer les chambres._  
Aussitôt, un mouvement de panique vida la salle et chacun alla déménager.  
Alex n'avait pas trop eu le choix, quand il s'était inscrit, il n'y avait guère de chambres libres. C'est ainsi qu'il avait casé Meredith et Cristina avec April et la petite Grey, et qu'il s'était lui même mis dans la même chambre qu'Avery et O'Malley. Deux chirurgiens qu'il avait aperçu, et avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots, surtout avec O'Malley, mais qu'il ne connaissait guère.  
Alex retint son numéro de chambre, puis, monta à sa propre chambre, celle qu'il devait libérer. Il regarda le bordel autour de lui, et soupira. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour mettre autant la pagaille ! Alex se pencha, et commença à ramasser ce qui traînait Il fourra tout dans ses deux valises, vida les placards. La femme de ménage se chargerait de rendre la chambre nickel pour les chinois.  
Le jeune chirurgien pédiatrique saisit ses deux valises, et monta péniblement les escaliers. Les ascenseurs étaient bondés, par ceux qui étaient également en train de déménager. Et encore, Alex avait fait vite. Il n'avait cependant pas réussi à éviter la cohue. Il préféra donc prendre les escaliers. Finalement il arriva au dernier étage, un des six étages réservés au SGMW. Lorsqu'il fit le calcul, Alex s'offensa en comptant que les chinois, eux, avaient huit étages pour eux, les huit supérieurs, puisque l'hôtel comptait quatorze étages. Décidément...  
Alex saisit sa nouvelle clé magnétique, qu'il avait pris, à côté du tableau, et entra dans leur nouvelle chambre. Bonne nouvelle, au moins, la chambre était de dimension correcte, et il y avait presque de la place pour eux trois. Cela serrait un peu serré mais ça fonctionnerait.  
_- Salut_, fit-Alex, lorsqu'il vit qu'O'Malley était déjà présent.  
_- Alex Karev, c'est toi qui as pris la dernière place ?_ grogna-George.  
_- Moi aussi, ravi !_ ricana-Alex.  
Il y avait un lit superposé, et un lit simple, à côté de la fenêtre. Alex posa un regard de convoitise sur le lit simple.  
_- Oh non !_ l'arrêta-George. _On a fait un deal avec Jackson. _  
_- Quel sorte de deal ?_ s'exclama-Alex.  
Il regarda le lit superposé. Il n'allait pas dormir la dedans !  
_- Je lui laisse le lit simple_, se renfrogna-George._ Et il va demander à Meredith si elle est célibataire._  
Alex écarquilla les yeux, fixé sur George, puis éclata de rire, faisant rougir l'autre en face de lui.  
_- Arrête de rire_, siffla-George entre ses dents serrées.  
_- Tu en pinces pour Meredith Grey ?_ ris-Alex, bouche bée. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le deal avec moi ? Je suis plus proche d'elle ! Je suis même son ami, alors qu'Avery.._  
_- ...alors que Jackson à plus de subtilité que toi_, répondit-George en haussant les épaules. _Toi t'y aurais été direct. Lui il est discret, et pas insistant. Enfin bon, juste, ne prend pas ce lit, Alex, c'est tout._  
_- Alors là mon gars, il peut toujours rêver Avery !_  
Alex fit mine d'aller vers le lit simple, mais George lui bloqua le passage. George réussit à lui tenir tête.  
_- D'accord !_ râla-Alex. _Mais je te préviens, je ne dors pas en haut : je suis pas un gosse ! _  
_- Très bien ,je prendrais le haut_, fit-George soulagé.  
Alex déposa ses valises sur la couchette superposée du bas, et s'assit à côté. Il bailla. La journée commençait à peine, et il était déjà crevé. Il regarda sa montre : 9h15.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Je range mes affaires, tiens !_  
George en effet, vidait sa valise et son sac à dos, dans l'armoire. Il avait pris l'étagère du milieu.  
_- Comme par hasard, tu as pris l'étagère du milieu, hein ?_ grogna-Alex._ Je me tape pas celle du bas.._  
_- Tu vas tout tourner en conflit ?_ grommela-George._ Oui, j'ai l'étagère du milieu, parce que j'ai le lit le plus pourri. Ça te pose un problème ? Va dormir dehors !_  
Alex jeta un coup d'oeil étonné au jeune homme, qui pliait ses affaires. Il n'aurait pas pensé que George O'Malley était du genre à se rebiffer. Il le voyait plus comme quelqu'un de super naïf, qu'on bouscule sans effort, et qui est toujours trop serviable. Apparemment il avait certaines qualités qu'Alex n'avait pas suspecté.  
George termina de ranger ses affaires, puis alla s'asseoir en haut, sur le lit. Il grimaça lorsqu'il dût courber la tête pour ne pas se prendre le plafond.  
_- Génial..._lâcha-t-il.  
Alex profita que George ait terminé, pour installer ses affaires dans l'étagère du haut. Il prenait des grandes poignées de vêtements, et les jetait pêle mêle sur l'étagère.  
_- On dirait le placard de mes frères_, grogna-George en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_ demanda-Alex avec intérêt.  
_- Le journal de la semaine de conférence. "Les échos chirurgicaux". Tu sais, le journal que j'écrit ! _  
_- Ah oui ! Je me souviens que l'année dernière, j'adorais lire ça !_  
Alex eut un sourire. Il termina de ranger en vitesse ses affaires, ferma le placard, poussa du pieds ses valises vides sous son lit, puis, sortit.  
_- Je vais en chercher un_, fit-il.  
George acquiesça. Lorsqu'Alex revint, il avait une pile de petits journaux dans les mains.  
_- Tu as vidé le stock ?_ s'exclama-George.  
_-C'est juste que j'adore vraiment ce journal,_ fit-Alex en haussant les épaules._ Je vais l'envoyer à..à mon frère._  
Alex ignorait si son schizophrène de frère pourrait lire ce journal. Il espérait qu'il allait mieux..George jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Alex, mais ne releva pas.  
Alex et George passèrent une heure et demie, allongé sur leur lits respectifs, à lire le journal. De temps à autre, Alex étouffait un rire, devant une formulation de George. Il remarqua qu'on le mentionnait souvent. Il était 11 heure pile, lorsque le troisième occupant de la chambre poussa la porte.  
_- Bonjour !_ claironna-t-il. _George, Karev.._  
Alex était trop occupé à relire un passage du journal pour lui dire bonjour. Il se contenta de lui grogner un bonjour rapide, sans décoller les yeux du journal.  
_- Il est sorti ?_ s'exclama-Jackson en voyant ce que les deux lisaient.  
_- Et quelle sortie !_ s'exclama Alex en reposant le journal qu'il avait fini de lire._ T'es un génie, O'Malley, c'est bien écrit et tu dépeins toute la journée ! Chapeau._  
George rougit. Un compliment d'Alex Karev, ça n'était pas rien !  
_- Je vais le lire, après,_ fit-Jackson, heureux. _J'adore ces journaux, chaque année !_  
Jackson entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il ne râla pas en découvrant qu'il devait se pencher pour accéder à son étagère. Il rangea toutes ses affaires, avec énormément de soin, beaucoup plus que George et Alex.  
_- Tu crois que tes chemises vont se froisser ?_ ricana-Alex en le voyant en plier une, et la ranger précautionneusement.  
_- Je suis un Avery,_ fit-il en haussant les épaules._ On fait gaffe à ce genre de chose. Tu devrais !_  
Jackson désigna le placard bordélique d'Alex. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
_- Je m'y retrouve_, ricana-Alex.  
Jackson termina de ranger ses affaires, puis, s'assit puis saisit le journal.  
_- On a une demie-heure/une heure, avant le repas_, fit-Jackson. _On va au bar ? Je veux lire ça, mais je boirais bien quelque chose._  
_- Bonne idée.._  
Alex sauta de son lit, et saisit deux journaux sur la pile posée sur sa table de nuit. George se chargea de verrouiller la porte, tandis que Jackson collait une nouvelle étiquette qui regroupait leurs noms à tous les trois.  
_- Cool_, fit-Alex en voyant l'étiquette sur la porte d'en face.  
Elle indiquait : Dr. Cristina Yang (cardiologie) - Dr. Meredith Grey (générale) - Dr. April Kepner (traumatologie) - Dr. Lexie Grey (interne).  
Alex s'avança, et frappa. C'est Meredith qui ouvrit.  
_- Quoi ?_ fit-elle, sèchement._ Oh, c'est toi Alex. Vous êtes en face ?_  
Alex hocha la tête.  
_- Tenez_, fit-il. _Pour toi et Cristina._  
_- Il est sorti !_ s'exclama-Meredith._ Qu'est-ce que j'adore ce journal ! Merci beaucoup Alex !_  
Alex lui adressa un signe de la main, maladroit, puis, il rejoignit Jackson et George, qui descendaient les escaliers, vers le bar. Meredith referma la porte.  
_- Alex nous as apporté les échos !_ fit-Meredith, joyeusement, en brandissant le journal.  
Cristina soupira de soulagement. Depuis que les trois femmes s'étaient installées dans leur chambre, Meredith n'avait cessé d'être de mauvaise humeur. Soit elle boudait dans son coin, soit elle râlait à voix haut, faisant les cents pas et demandant leur avis à April et Cristina, qui n'avaient aucune envie de lui donner. Meredith pestait contre Derek et Lexie qui étaient partis tous les deux. Au bout d'une énième remarque, Cristina avait même lâché : "Ecoute, ils sont pas partis se marier, ils sont pas partis apprendre à se connaître, ils vont pas revenir avec Lexie enceinte, alors ta gueule ! Ils sont juste en chirurgie ! ". Meredith avait fait un effort pour calmer ses crises de nerf. Le journal allait bien la distraire. C'est vrai que c'était un journal agréable.  
_- Vous l'avez lu ?_ demanda-Meredith.  
Elles hochèrent négativement la tête. Meredith s'assit sur son lit. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas tombées sur une chambre avec lit superposé. Il y avait quatre lits, un peu serrés, mais ça allait. Et comme Lexie n'était toujours pas revenue, elles avaient entreposées leurs valises sur son lit.  
_- Tu me lis chaque passage qui parle de nous!_ exigea Cristina. _Quoique, on a rien fait hier. O'Malley à par contre dû écrire sur cet idiot de Karev et l'histoire de l'alarme._  
_- Attends, je te lis la chronique._  
Meredith commença la lecture à voix haute, et April et Cristina, tout en rangeant leurs affaires, l'écoutèrent attentivement.  
« Personne ne s'attendait à une journée comme celle qui s'est déroulée hier. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. La journée devait être très tranquille, on aurait dû y suivre les exposés des docteurs Sheperd, Hunt et Robbins. Mais rien, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. D'abord, Derek Sheperd à mystérieusement disparu, puis, l'alarme incendie à interrompu Owen Hunt, et finalement, c'est la météo, qui as massacré l'exposé d'Arizona Robbins. »  
_- Passe les bavardages du début !_ exigea-Cristina._ Lis nous l'article sur Owen !_  
_- Attends, il y a celui de Derek avant !_ protesta-Meredith.  
Elle tourna les pages, et le trouva. Elle recommença à lire.  
« La conférence commença. Après un énième discours de Richard Webber, c'est sur Derek Sheperd, que les projecteurs se sont éclairés. Le neurochirurgien talentueux du Seattle Grace Mercy West, nous promettait des cas et des explications passionnantes, et personne n'a lâché un mot, quand il a commencé. En plus d'être un chirurgien de renom, Sheperd est quelqu'un d'éloquent, et c'est avec beaucoup d'intérêt que chacune et chacune dans le public, l'écoutèrent. Les questions furent nombreuses. Le premier cas présenté, était un cas d'école, inoubliable, encore une de ses prouesses médicales...».  
Il y eut tout un passage de l'article, où George relatait un résumé des explications, et dépeignait l'aspect passionnant. Puis, il arriva au moment où Derek s'était barré.  
« Il était pourtant bien lancé dans ses explications, il y avait beaucoup de questions, sa popularité ne faiblissait pas. C'est là que tout as été interrompu par son biper. Il l'a enlevé, et s'est excusé, mais quand c'est son portable qui as sonné, il a répondu. On ne sait pas qui il eut au bout du fil, pour l'instant. Peut-être un interne, peut-être un autre chirurgien. En tout cas, on sait que c'est à propos d'une patiente chère à ses yeux. C'est ainsi que sans plus d'explications, laissant le public sur sa soif d'apprendre, Derek Sheperd as sauté de l'estrade et s'est tout simplement...volatilisé. Le neurochirurgien as quitté la salle, laissant tout le monde bouche bée, peu rassasié de cette simple heure d'explications. »  
Meredith se tut un moment et jeta un coup d'oeil à April et Cristina. Elle rangeait toujours, mais écoutaient toujours.  
_- Oh, il y a une interview de Derek_ ! s'exclama-Meredith en re-regardant la page.  
_- Une interview ?_ ricana-Cristina._ Lis nous ça. Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'est barré._  
« Après son départ, j'ai donc passé un moment à tenter de joindre Derek Sheperd. J'ai finalement eu une conversation courte, mais significative, sur son départ, au téléphone:  
**Dr. Sheperd ? C'est George. George O'Malley.**  
**Sheperd:** Oui, O'Malley ? Dépêche toi, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps..  
**C'est pour le journal. Je pense que tout le monde voudrait savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti si brusquement..**  
**Sheperd:** Ils s'en doutent tous...!  
**Si vous pouviez juste...quelques mots.**  
**Sheperd:** soupir. Je suis parti pour raisons médicales. Oui, j'ai comme vous tous des patients. Et une, particulièrement, Cassey, qui est chère à mes yeux. En tant que patiente, comprenons nous bien..rien de romantique la dedans ! rire. Toujours es-t-il qu'elle fait des complications suite à une de mes opérations. J'ai donc le devoir d'y aller. Je m'excuse encore pour mon départ mais..il le fallait. A plus tard, O'Malley.

Après ces quelques explications, Derek Sheperd est donc revenu, tard dans la soirée. Il n'a délivré que peu d'explications, et à littéralement kidnappé Lexie Grey, petite interne qui l'avait aidé à résoudre l'énigme des complications, et à qui il est redevable. Comme quoi, tous n'est pas grades, et aujourd'hui, une jeune interne à aidé un chirurgien de classe mondiale. »  
_- La petite Grey se fait de la pub,_ ricana-Cristina, en se laissant tomber sur son lit._ Donne moi le journal ! Je veux lire ce qu'ils ont mis sur Hunt.._  
_- Attends, il y a un petit article sur nous !_ s'exclama-Meredith. _Quelques pages après.._  
_- Pardon ? _  
_- Tu y es aussi April ! L'article s'appelle : "Les coulisses du public"._  
_- Lis nous ça,_ exigèrent Cristina et April d'une même voix.  
« Les trois conférences des chirurgiens ont beaucoup plus. Elles ont certes, été interrompues de toute part, par l'alarme incendie, par des départs précipités ou une chute d'électricité. Mais elles étaient, comme chaque année, passionnante. Il semble cependant, que certains d'entre nous soient retombés en enfance. Je mentionne notamment trois chirurgiens de classe mondiale et très réputés, qui se sont littéralement comportés comme des internes : Meredith Grey, la chirurgienne générale de Boston, Alex Karev, pédiatre au célèbre hôpital Hopkins, et Cristina Yang, chirurgienne cardio, à la clinique Mayo, dans le Minnesota. Ces trois figures importantes de la chirurgie moderne, ont en effet, quelque peu attiré l'attention, assis côtes à côtes, enchaînant remarques sur remarques, riant un peu trop fort et faisant des allées et venue. Cependant, rien qui ne puisse troubler.  
Dans le public, deux autres chirurgiens renommés, ont attirés l'attention, April Kepner, et Jackson Avery, une chirurgienne traumato et un chirurgien plastique. En effet, étant à côté d'eux, je peux dévoiler, sans risque, qu'ils étaient bruyant, et qu'ils se chamaillaient comme des gamins. Eux aussi ont visiblement régressé de quelques années, jusqu'à leurs années d'internes. »  
_- George, je vais te tuer,_ soupira-April, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
_- Ah moi aussi.._.grogna-Cristina._ Des internes...non mais quoi encore ? _  
_- C'est vrai que..._protesta-Meredith.

* * *

Izzie en entendant la nouvelle de l'arrivée des chinois, avait vu rouge. Hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque d'avoir une chambre proche de celle d'Alex. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de partager. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'inscrivit pas sur le tableau. La jeune femme alla faire rapidement ses valises, puis descendit dans le hall. Elle entra dans le bar, et vit Richard Webber, qui semblait profiter d'un peu de répit devant un café.  
_- Dr. Webber_, appela-Izzie.  
Elle s'approcha, et arriva à sa table. Richard soupira.  
_- Quoi encore ? Vos chambres ne conviennent pas ? _  
_- Je quitte la conférence_, lâcha-Izzie.  
_- Pardon, Dr. Stevens ?_ s'exclama-Richard._ Non ! Non vous ne pouvez pas juste...non ! Et votre conférence ! Vous avez un contrat!_  
_- Je suis désolée_, fit-Izzie, en secouant la tête_. Il est hors de question que je reste à portée d'Alex Karev. Et de plus, ici, c'est un vrai fiasco. Au revoir, je vais faire mes adieux.._  
Izzie lui jeta un regard d'excuse, puis se tourna et s'approcha d'Alex. Il était perché sur un des tabourets du bar et discutait avec Jackson et George.  
Izzie s'approcha d'abord de George.  
_- Je quitte la conférence_, soupira-Izzie._ C'est un désastre, ici. _  
_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-George._ Mais Iz'...et ta conférence ? Et..tu ne vas abandonner ça.._  
Sans le regarder, Izzie ignora les questions de George, puis pivota vers Alex. Jackson et George relevèrent la tête, inquiets de l'affrontement.  
_- C'est en partie à cause de toi, espèce de salaud._.siffla-Izzie._ Je ne prends pas le risque de me retrouver dans une chambre voisine à la tienne. _  
_- Nous avons six étages_, cingla-Alex._ M'éviter n'est qu'un prétexte pour fuir._  
La gifle claqua, fort, mais Alex l'avait prévue et il ne broncha pas. Il ne déraperait pas cette fois, il ne hurlerait pas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et Richard se leva, se demandant s'il devait intervenir. George tira Izzie en arrière, par le bras.  
_- Va t'en Iz', c'est pour le mieux_, soupira-George. _Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivée chez toi ?_  
Izzie acquiesça, puis quitta le bar avec un regard haineux pour Alex. Le jeune homme se tourna, soupira, vers son verre.  
_- Tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi vous vous battez ?_ demanda-Jackson._ On dirait que tu as...j'en sais rien, tué son frère, ou violé sa mère...pourquoi elle est en rogne comme ça? _  
_- Tu sais, O'Malley, toi, hein ?_ demanda-Alex.  
George acquiesça sombrement.  
_- Hé ! Moi je sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as vraiment tué son frère ?_  
Alex leva les yeux au ciel, mais se racla la gorge.  
_- Disons que j'étais avec elle, à un moment donné_, raconta-Alex à Jackson, les mains crispées sur son verre, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'oeil._ Et..hmm..Je l'ai trompée. Vous pouvez juger comme vous voulez, mais j'ai toujours fais ça. Je ne suis pas un gars particulièrement fidèle..ça se sait. Mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était beaucoup plus attachée à moi que je ne l'avais évalué. Je l'ai bien plus blessée que si elle ne m'aimait ne serait ce que moitié moins. Enfin maintenant, c'est terminé tout ça, ça fait bien longtemps, mais elle ne veut pas tourner la page !_  
Un silence suivit son petit discours.  
_- Une histoire change énormément selon son point de vue_, ricana-alors George._ Mais j'imagine que ta version est plus fidèle que celle d'Iz, déformée par la colère.._  
_- Quel meilleur ami formidable,_ ricana-Jackson. _Qui dénigre ses amis quand ils ont le dos tourné ! _  
_- Je ne dis que la vérité,_ soupira-George._ Sale histoire._  
_- Mais c'est du passé !_ fit-Alex, excédé._ Arrêtons de parler de ça.._  
De l'autre côté du bar, Richard s'était rassis, et Miranda Bailey s'approcha de lui, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.  
_- Dr. Webber, enfin vous êtes là_, fit-Miranda en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
_- Qu'y a-t-il, Bailey ? _  
_- Vous étiez au courant, pour la délégation chinoise ?_ demanda-la petite femme.  
_- Non,_ fit-Richard en secouant négativement la tête, désespéré. _Ça s'est fait à la dernière minute. Izzie Stevens vient juste de quitter la conférence. Si ça continue, cette semaine de conférence va sombrer. Il faut qu'on ait une journée parfaite.._  
_- Hem, ça ne risque pas, chef_, fit-Bailey innocemment.  
_- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Bailey ?_ demanda-Richard.  
_- Ils sont arrivés_, précisa-Bailey._ Et ils n'ont pas encore intégrés leurs chambres. Par contre, ils sont massés dans la salle de conférence. _  
_- Pour combien de temps ?_ tonna-Richard.  
_- L'interprète estime pendant 4 heures, au plus trois._  
Richard tapa du poing sur la table.  
_- Et notre conférence, alors ?_ s'exclama-Richard.  
Il se leva brusquement, furieux.

* * *

C'est au premières lueurs de l'aube, quand ceux restés à l'hôtel apprenaient pour les chinois, que Derek et Lexie terminèrent leur opération. Ils refermèrent Cassey, épuisés, puis, passèrent dans le sas, pour se désinfecter les mains.  
_- Quelle opération !_ s'exclama-Lexie en jetant son masque.  
Derek actionna un robinet du coude, et acquiesça.  
_- Nous avons réussi avec succès_, sourit-Derek._ Vraiment bon boulot, Dr. Grey. Tu as été impressionnante la dedans..je pensais que comme beaucoup d'internes, tu paniquerais. _  
_- Pourquoi je paniquerais ?_ s'exclama-Lexie en actionnant également un robinet._ Je suis, comme nous tous, dans mon élément, dans un bloc opératoire ! Bien que j'ai été un peu nerveuse au début, je vous l'avoue._  
Derek eut un sourire.  
_- Tu es douée.._fit-Derek en s'essuyant les mains._ Si tu ne bossais pas au Detroit Medical Center, je te ferais une lettre de recommandation pour que tu viennes bosser ici !_  
Derek ris, et Lexie le regarda, stupéfaite. Quel compliment ! Derek enleva son calot, et bailla, épuisé. Cela faisait bien au moins 19 heures, qu'il était debout, et il était vidé de ses forces.  
Ils sortirent du bloc, et Derek saisit le dossier de la patiente.  
_- Tu es fatiguée ?_ demanda-t-il à Lexie.  
_- Un peu, _admis Lexie._ Mais je peux m'en occuper._  
Derek sourit et lui tendit le dossier.  
_- Va la voir, assure toi qu'elle se réveille bien._  
Lexie acquiesça Un peu lasse, mais contente de s'occuper d'un cas commun avec Derek Sheperd. La jeune femme vêtue des vêtements bleus clairs des internes d'ici, passait inaperçue, et fut même saluée plusieurs fois. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Cassey. Elle était déjà ici, mais encore endormie.  
Lexie vérifia ses constantes, tira les rideaux. Visiblement, Nate et le petit Ronan s'étaient absentés. La jeune femme, debout au bout du lit, appuyée sur la table pourvue de roulettes, remplissait le dossier, sans prendre garde aux douleurs qui lui parcouraient le dos, les jambes, la nuque.  
Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, attendant le réveil de la patiente. Deux fois, pour éviter de s'endormir, elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Finalement, c'est vers 10 heures que Cassey s'éveilla. Lexie, elle, avait cédée au sommeil, sur le fauteuil. Cassey, allongée dans son lit, s'étonna de voir l'interne endormie là. La jeune femme tourna la tête, et vit de l'autre côté, dans l'autre fauteuil, Nate, qui dormait également. Il avait visiblement déniché un berceau, probablement au service d'obstétrique ou de pédiatrie, et Ronan dormait dedans. Cassey remua un peu, sortant du sommeil artificiel de l'opération.  
Cela suffit pour réveiller Lexie. L'interne sursauté, et aperçut Cassey.  
_- Oh, bonjour !_ fit-elle. _Désolée, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, mais...ça faisait une vingtaine d'heures que j'étais debout et.._  
_- Mon opération à duré très longtemps_, comprit-Cassey. _Ça ne fait rien. Qui êtes vous ? _  
_- Dr. Lexie Grey,_ se présenta-Lexie. _Voulez vous que je bipe le docteur Sheperd ?_  
_- Je veux bien_ acquiesça-Cassey.  
Lexie sorti, et demanda à une infirmière de biper le neurochirurgien. Derek arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, les traits tirés.  
_- Cassey_ ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant qui riait avec Nate, Ronan dans les bras. _Comment vous sentez vous ?_  
Derek saisit sa petit lampe de poche, et éclaira les yeux de Cassey, pour vérifier qu'elle se portait bien. Il releva les constantes.  
_- Comme un charme_, sourit-Cassey._ Vous faites un boulot superbe.._  
_- Si je l'avais bien fait, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin d'une deuxième opération_, protesta-Derek, souriant. _Tout semble parfait, mais il va falloir rester un moment en observation._  
Cassey écouta toutes les recommandations du chirurgien. Finalement, lui et Lexie sortirent de la chambre.  
_- Je te propose qu'on aille dormir quelques heures,_ fit-il en s'étirant. _Puis on retournera à la conférence ? Il est dix heure et vingt. On a un peu de temps._  
_- Ça me va_, fit-Lexie, ne pensant plus qu'à dormir.  
Derek désigna une chambre de garde, ou Lexie s'écroula sur le lit. Derek, lui alla dormir dans une salle de garde à côté, et s'endormit tout de suite également.

* * *

Dans le hall, Teddy, Arizona, Addison, Callie, Owen, et Mark, regardaient tout ce beau monde passer, assis à l'écart. Les chinois arrivaient en masse, et entraient immédiatement dans la salle de conférence. Richard avait eu une conversation forte entre l'interprète des chinois, par l'intermédiair de leur représentant, mais il n'avait pas eu la libération de la salle de conférence. Il semblait furax mais dépité.  
_- Ces chinois, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le verre,_ soupira-Mark.  
_- On dit délégation chinoise, Mark,_ ricana-Teddy.  
_- Et c'est pas le vase_ ? demanda-Owen._ Qui fait déborder le vase ? _  
_- Oh, peu importe_, grogna-Mark. _Vous m'avez compris. Déjà qu'ici, c'était un peu le bordel, imaginez en plus avec les chi...la délégation chinoise..!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! **

**J'ignore si y en a encore qui suivent cette fanfiction tombée dans l'oubli..si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! **

**J'ai en effet décidé d'achever cette fanfiction, elle me faisait pitiée à ne pas être terminée :$**

**Enfin bref..j'espère que vous serez pas trop paumés, que vous aurez pas trop oubliés. Let me know..**

* * *

_- Vous allez bien Dr. Webber ?_

Richard regarda son chirurgien plastique, qui lui avait posé la question, et arrêta de faire les cents pas, pour lui répondre.

_- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Sloan ?_ répondit-sèchement Webber._ Il est déjà 11 heure, hier, c'était un fiasco total, et aujourd'hui, ça ne commence pas mieux. Et ces chinois ne montrent aucun signe de coopération, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils comptent utiliser notre salle de conférence encore un bon bout de temps._

La team du SGMW s'était posée dans le hall, et écoutaient leur chef, soucieux.

_- En plus c'est notre tour de parler, aujourd'hui_, grogna-Mark._ Je suis déçu. J'avais pleins d'anecdotes à raconter aux internes !_

_- Je suis ravie de ne pas pouvoir passer_, répondit-Callie, nerveuse._ Je donne ma place à qui le veut._

_- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi vous deux,_ interrompit-Richard Webber._ Vous passerez...il nous faut juste un moyen de faire dégager ces usurpateurs._

_- Chef, vous êtes vraiment énervé,_ nota-Addison, presque impressionée. _Je ne vous ai jamais vu perdre votre calme._

_- Ils ont dépassé les limites,_ répondit-Richard._ Et ils ne jouent pas fair play. Il ne nous écoutent pas, ils ne cherchent pas à faire un compromis, ce que nous nous avons accepté de faire pour les chambres..non ça suffit. Ils n'ont pas joué fair play, nous ne le ferons pas non plus. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de les faire sortir un bref moment, puis nous pourrons prendre leur place..réfléchissons._

_- On peut casser le rétroprojecteur_, proposa-Addison.

_- Génial, ça nous sert à quoi, d'exposer nos travaux, si on a pas d'images sur lesquelles s'appuyer, nous après ?_ fit-Teddy.

_- Et va casser un rétroprojecteur toi,_ ricana-Callie.

_- Devant tout un auditorium en plus,_ ajouta-Arizona qui s'était incrustée avec la team du SGMW à la demande de Callie. _Non c'est pas possible. Et c'est pas ça qui les fera sortir._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_ désespéra Owen.

_- Moi je sais._

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Teddy.

_- Parle !_ ordonna-Richard.

_- On appelle le boulet de service._

_- Il est déjà là,_ fit-Addison._ Pourquoi Mark aurait une idée ?_

_- Hé_ ! protesta-l'intéressé.

_- Parce que les boulets ont toujours un moyen de faire des conneries,_ répondit-Teddy.

_- A qui tu penses ?_ demanda-Owen.

_- Quelqu'un nous trouve Karev ?_ sourit-Teddy.

* * *

_- C'est mort par ici..._grogna-Alex en shootant dans une canette qui traînait.

_- C'est moins mort que dans l'hôtel_, répondit-Meredith.

Les trois chirurgiens en avaient, comme tous, marre de l'ennui, marre de la monopolisation de la salle. En plus d'être loin du bloc, ils ne parlaient même pas médecine. Pour s'occuper, ils avaient tout trois été traîner dehors, devant l'hôtel. Ils étaient devenus un trio inséparable...et pourtant ils se connaissaient à peine !

_- Je suis en manque du scalpel,_ lâcha-Cristina, assise par terre.

Meredith et Alex lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil amusé.

_- Je ne plaisante pas !_ s'exclama-Cristina._ Il faut vraiment que je coupe quelqu'un._

_- Bah si tu veux, on peut retourner dans la pièce des cadavres,_ proposa-Alex. _Celle sur laquelle on était tombé le premier jour._

_- Merci, ça sera sans moi,_ répondit-Meredith._ D'accord, on vit avec la mort, dans notre métier, mais aller sciemment s'enfermer avec une cinquantaine de cadavres dans le dédale d'un couloir..non. Non merci._

_- Allez, quoi.._fit-Alex._ Si on se trouve des scalpels, on peut faire un concours de suture. Je vous mets la misère._

La proposition tenta les deux chirurgiennes.

_- De toute façon, on a rien d'autre à faire.._se résigna-Cristina en se levant.

Tous les trois réintégrèrent l'intérieur de l'hôtel, mais à peine eurent ils fait quelque pas vers l'ascenseur qu'ils furent interpellés par la célèbre team du SGMW.

_- Karev ! Grey ! Yang !_

Ils se retournèrent. C'était la grande rousse qui les interpellait.

_- Karev on a besoin de toi,_ ajouta-Owen.

Intrigués, les trois chirurgiens s'avancèrent.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- C'est bien toi qui est tombé sur l'alarme incendie ?_ vérifia-Teddy.

_- Hem. Ouais. Et alors ?_ grommela-Alex.

_- Parfait, tu es un boulet,_ ricana-Callie._ On a besoin d'un boulet ici._

_- Super la réputation,_ grogna-Alex._ Tout ça parce que j'ai.._

_- Pas de bavardage,_ coupa-Mark._ Karev, il faut que tu nous trouves un moyen de faire sortir ces chinois de la salle, pour qu'on puisse leur piquer la place._

_- Vous voulez juste les virer et leur faucher la place_ ? s'étonna-Alex. _Du genre..."Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ?"._

_- Exactement ça_ ! approuva-Addison.

_- C'est pas un peu puérile_ ? demanda-Alex.

_- Et tomber sur l'alarme incendie alors ?_ lança-Arizona, en fusillant son protégé du regard.

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !_ s'exclama-Alex.

_- Peu importe !_ coupa-Owen_. Dr. Karev..si vous avez une idée._

Alex réfléchit un moment, puis les regarda, comme des demeurés.

_- Vous voulez un moyen de les faire tous sortir de la salle en même temps, le temps qu'on leur pique la place_ ? résuma-Alex.

Ils acquiescèrent en coeur.

_- Mais vous êtes cons ou vous le faites exprès ?_ s'exclama-Alex._ Vous l'avez, la solution._

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il était fou.

_- L'alarme incendie !_ s'exclama-Alex.

Ils échangèrent des regards.

_- C'est.._commença-Callie._ C'est pas con._

_- Pas con du tout.._Acquiesça-Owen.

_- Et après c'est moi le boulet,_ grogna-Alex.

- Dr. Karev...fit-Richard. _Nous allons procéder ainsi. Cependant vous avez raison. Pour ne pas nous attirer trop d'ennuis avec les chinois et la direction et tout le toutim vous...allez agir..secrètement._

_- Je suis complètement paumé !_ s'exclama-Alex.

_- Tu n'es pas le seul,_ répliqua-Cristina.

_- Le plan proposé me paraît efficace,_ fit-Webber. _Mais il faut que ça soit accidentel. Vous allez une fois de plus "tomber" sur l'alarme incendie, compris ?_

_- Encore moi_ ? s'exclama-Alex.

_- Ça sera moins louche que deux personnes différente, en deux jours_ ! approuva-Teddy.

_- Voilà ce que nous allons faire,_ acheva-Webber_. Je vais réunir tout les médecins et internes dans le bar, ainsi que dans la salle de restauration. Dès que l'alarme retentit, les chinois sortiront, à ce moment, nous nous précipiterons dans la salle. Compris ?_

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

_- Il ne faut quand même pas abuser de notre gentillesse,_ conclut-Webber en s'éloignant, grommelant, pour lui même.

* * *

Ils avaient mis une petite demie-heure pour s'organiser. Tout le monde était en place. Richard regarda dans le hall. Désert. Parfait. Il entra dans le bar, bondé. La salle de restauration l'était aussi. Richard n'avait pas émis d'explication, pour ce regroupement. Il avait juste lâché :

_- Nous sommes en train de réquisitionner la salle de conférence. Un peu de patience, merci. _

Il ne fallait quand même pas trop faire attendre les médecins, qui en avaient déjà marre.

_- Il y a tout le monde ?_ demanda-Richard, en se tournant vers George_. O'Malley ? _

_- Tout le monde_, acquiesça-George, le nez sur sa liste._ Voilà, c'est bon j'ai fait le recensement tout le monde est soit ici, soit dans la salle de restauration. _

_- Bien_ sourit-Richard. _Et les pompiers ont été prévenus, je leur ai dit qu'il s'agirait d'un exercice de prévention. Il ont été étonnés mais ils ne viendront pas. _

_- Donc on peut y aller_, fit-George.

_- Je vais donner le signal,_ acquiesça-Richard.

Il sortit du bar, et chercha du regard, dans le hall. Il trouva finalement Jackson à l'autre bout du hall, près des ascenseurs. Richard leva le pouce, et Jackson acquiesça. Le chirurgien plastique se retourna vers Meredith, dans l'ascenseur, et acquiesça de la tête. C'est le signal que Meredith attendait, et la jeune femme pressa le bouton du troisième étage. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Meredith aperçut Cristina, à son poste.

_- C'est bon_, fit-Meredith.

Cristina fit quelques pas, et fit un signe à Alex, à l'extrême bout du couloir.

_- Va-y Alex, "tombe" sur l'alarme !_ fit-Cristina.

Alex lâcha un soupir, mais appuya sur l'alarme. Il dût presser fort, mais la sirène désagréable finit par retentir. Alex revint vers les ascenseurs, victorieux. Le trio redescendit, et rejoignit les autres dans le bar. A leur plus grande satisfaction, les chinois étaient en train de vider la salle, à peine paniqués. En moins de dix minutes les lieux furent vides.

_- Ok, on y va,_ annonça-Richard.

Les doubles portes du bar et de la salle de repas s'ouvrirent, délivrant une masse de chirurgiens en veste blanches qui envahirent la salle de conférence.

Une fois les chirurgiens installés dans les sièges, Richard alla se poster sur la scène. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, l'alarme incendie s'éteignit, et l'interprète se pointa dans la salle.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?_ s'enquit-il, avec son accent marqué.

_- Nous reprenons nos lieux,_ répondit-Richard dans le micro._ Je suis fortement désolé mais..nous avions réservé la salle. Vous pouvez gagnez vos chambres. _

_- Mon représentant ne sera point ravi, s'il comprend que vous venez juste de nous ravir la salle._

_- Nous aurons bientôt fini,_ fit-Richard._ Dans huit heure, plus les entractes, c'est à dire, dans 9h30. _

L'interprète roula des yeux, agacé, et sortit de la salle.

_- Bon,_ fit-Richard. _Nous avons récupéré les lieux. Je ne suis pas très fier de ce que nous avons fait mais..nous avons payé une fortune comme chaque année pour que cette semaine de conférence ait lieu, nous n'allons quand même pas nous la laisser gâcher. Un remerciement spécial au Dr. Karev pour être une seconde fois tombé sur l'alarme incendie. Bien involontairement, soyons d'accord !_ (il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée, et Alex fit mine de saluer)_ Donc...je vais laisser parler quatre chirurgiens, aujourd'hui. Accueillez s'il vous plaît, le Dr. Teddy Altman, cardiologie, le Dr. Calliope Torres, orthopédie, le Dr. Mark Sloan, plastique, et le Dr. Addison Montgomery, obstétrique et néonat. _

Les quatre nommés, sous les applaudissement, s'empressèrent de grimper sur la scène. Brièvement, ils se présentèrent. Puis, Callie, Mark et Addison allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond de la scène, parce que Teddy commençait.

L'exposé de la jeune femme débuta. Teddy n'était pas particulièrement éloquente, mais comme Derek, elle avait choisi un de ses cas les plus rares, et où elle avait opéré des merveilles, et pendant la première heure, tint tout le monde en haleine, gardant du suspens. Son exposé ressemblait à une histoire, et elle ne dévoila la fin qu'au tout dernier moment.

Teddy avait bientôt terminé. Elle alla à l'ordinateur, cliqua pour passer à l'image suivante, quand le rétroprojecteur émit un drôle de bruit. Teddy eut un mauvais pressentiment. A ce moment, sans prévenir, le rétroprojecteur émit une épaisse fumée, se mit à crépiter, et un éclair lumineux indiquant un court-circuit le traversa.

Teddy leva le nez, et vit que le choc avait fait bouger le rétro.

_- Teddy,_ s'exclama-Callie en se levant._ Tu ferais mieux de bouger..Ted' !_

Teddy juste à temps, se décala. Le rétroprojecteur tomba avec un bruit sourd sur la scène. La chirurgienne cardio regarda l'appareil fumant à ses pieds.

_- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'informatique,_ fit-Teddy, ébranlée._ Mais..est-ce que le rétroprojecteur ne vient-il pas de surchauffer ?_

Richard, assis dans son siège, était à bout. Il fit signe aux techniciens, qui embarquèrent le rétro.

_- Vous pouvez finir sans, Dr. Altman ?_ demanda-Richard.

_- Heu..non,_ répondit-Teddy._ Mon exposé s'appuyait vraiment sur les images. Mais j'ai dit l'essentiel, il ne me restait qu'une demie heure._

_- Bien,_ soupira-Richard. _Entracte._

Les chirurgiens s'éparpillèrent.

_- Putain, j'ai eu peur !_ s'exclama-Callie, en avançant vers Teddy_. Il a failli te tomber dessus le machin.._

_- vous avez vu comment Webber en a marre ?_ fit-Mark.

_- En même temps, il a de quoi.._répliqua-Addison.

Les quatre chirurgiens réintégrèrent les coulisses. Teddy, la gorge sèche, alla se chercher une bouteille d'eau. Callie stressait, vraiment. Après l'entracte, ça serait à elle.

La chirurgienne orthopédique s'assit dos au mur, révisant. Elle avait des notes partout, sur des petits morceaux de papier.

_- Tu as fait des antisèches ?_ plaisanta-une voix.

Callie leva la tête, vers Arizona, et eut un sourire malgré sa nervosité.

_- Je panique.._avoua-Callie._ Je panique vraiment, Arizona._

La chirugienne pédiatrique s'assit à côté de sa nouvelle amie.

_- Ça va bien se passer, Calliope..ne t'inquiète pas._

Callie ferma les yeux. D'où provenait cette angoisse de parler devant un public ?..

_- J'aurais jamais dû accepter ça,_ ragea-Callie en rouvrant les yeux.

_- Mais arrête de stresser,_ sourit-Arizona, positive._ Tu vas te débrouiller._

_- Non.._soupira-Callie._ Je ne me sens pas bien depuis ce matin, en plus._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as, t'as chopé quelque chose_ ? S'inquiéta-Arizona.

_- Je crois, avec la coupure d'électricité j'ai dû attraper froid_, admis-Callie.

_- Symptômes ?_ s'enquit-Arizona.

_- Douleurs de type colique,_ répondit-Callie._ Latéralisées. Et légers malaises, pas jusqu'à l'évanouissement cependant mais..vertiges._

_- On dirait..._commença-Arizona._ Mais non c'est pas possible._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien,_ répondit-Arizona, les sourcils froncés.

_- C'est sûrement le stress_, dit-Callie.

_- C'est vrai que tu es pâle.._acquiesça-Arizona._ Tu veux manger un truc ?_

_- Non, il ressortirai direct.._

Arizona, front plissé, jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Callie.

_- Ça va aller ?_ s'enquit-elle.

_- Ça ira déjà mieux quand ce truc sera terminé,_ avoua-Callie.

_- Dans dix minutes tu commences,_ fit-Arizona en regardant sa montre.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent trop vite pour Callie. Et elle avait encore plus mal, qu'auparavant.

_- Allez courage,_ sourit-Arizona.

Callie et elles se levèrent en entendant Richard commencer son petit discours habituel.

_- Je stresse,_ avoua-Callie, les mains tremblantes.

_- Tu veux quelque chose pour t'encourager ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Oh oui_ ! fit-Callie.

_- Heu..j'ignore quoi,_ ris-Arizona. _Attends je cherche.._

_- Merci d'accueillir les 3 chirurgiens qu'il nous reste à entendre,_ fit-Richard au même moment.

_- Arizona, t'as trouvé ?_ Demanda-Callie avec un demi-sourire, en voyant Mark et Addison aller sur la scène.

_- Je sais !_ sourit-Arizona.

La chirurgienne pédiatrique s'approcha de Callie, et vint effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

_- Je n'avais que ça,_ chuchota-Arizona, avec un grand sourire, avant de s'esquiver, pour rejoindre la salle, côté spectateur.

Callie, complètement bousculée émotionnellement, la regarda partir.

_- Hem, le Dr. Torres pourrait-elle nous faire l'honneur de sa présence_ ? entendit-Callie, du côté de la scène.

Callie sursauta, et laissa tomber ses notes. La jeune femme alla sur la scène.

_- Bien, la scène est à vous Torres,_ sourit-Richard.

Callie essaya d'avoir l'air le plus enthousiaste possible, et s'approcha du micro.

_- Bien.._fit-elle, maladroitement.

Elle posa les quelques notes qu'elle avait conservées, d'une main tremblante.

_- Je vais..vous..je..vous parler d'une..hem, de l'ortho,euh.._commença-Callie, très peu à l'aise à l'oral._ J'ai..il y a un ans, enfin non, plus d'un ans, j'ai..on a..enfin moi et un collègue d'ortho nous avons..heu..pris en charge un.._

Elle paniquait. Callie était complètement stressée, et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle présenta le sujet qui semblait passionnant - malgré ses difficultés à l'exposer - puis, marqua un silence. Dire que cette corvée allait durer deux heures ! Callie voulut reprendre la parole, mais un voile noire tomba sur ses yeux, associé à une douleur du ventre terrible.

_- Qu'est-ce que ?_ s'exclama-Richard en se levant d'un bond.

En effet, après s'être arrêtée de parler, Callie avait tangué un moment, puis, s'était écroulée sur la scène, inanimée.

Richard se précipita sur la scène, suivit de près par la team du SGMW, terrifiés de voir leur collègue et amie comme ça.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a_ ? s'exclama-Addison.

_- Torres ?_ fit-Mark essayant de la réanimer.

_- Quelqu'un appelle 9-1-1 ! _

_- Ne paniquez pas !_

* * *

Callie ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Elle était dans une ambulance, sur un brancard. Elle leva la tête, mais fut aussitôt stoppée par un infirmier. Elle sentait un masque à oxygène contre son visage, et respirait difficilement. Elle tourna le regard et vit Arizona.

_- Oh tu es consciente !_ fit-Arizona.

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien..La blonde s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle se sentait, lorsque les yeux de Callie retombèrent.

_- Elle est inconsciente de nouveau.._s'affola-Arizona.

_- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au Washington Hospital Center,_ l'apaisa-l'ambulancier.

_- Elle perd du sang !_ s'énerva-Arizona.

_- On arrive_, répéta-l'ambulancier.

Bientôt, l'ambulance se gara. L'ambulancier et sa collègue ouvrirent les portes de l'ascenseur, tandis que plusieurs médecins en blouse de traumatologie attendaient. Arizona sauta de l'ambulance, à leur suite, inquiète. Elle avait promis à Addison de la tenir au courant. la pauvre était coincée à la conférence, comme Mark, bien que tout deux auraient préférés être auprès de leur amie. Ils avaient envoyé Arizona pour que Callie ne soit pas seule et pour avoir des nouvelles. Rapidement, Arizona écrivit un texto qui résumait la situation, puis entra dans les urgences. Addison répondit rapidement qu'elle et Mark arrivaient.

* * *

_- Merci bien_, fit-Derek au chauffeur de taxi.

Il descendit du véhicule, suivit de Lexie.

_- Il est 14h20,_ annonça-Derek en regardant sa montre. _Ahlala, les merveilles que peut faire un hélicoptère !_ ajouta-t-il en souriant. _Allons y. _

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans l'hôtel, et voulurent aller dans la salle de conf' mais elle était presque vide à part quelques groupes qui l'occupaient.

_- Tiens..C'est étrange, ça_.fit-Derek._ Allons nous renseigner. _

Lexie suivait toujours son idole. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été au bloc avec lui !

_- Meredith !_ s'exclama-Derek en la voyant quitter le bar.

La jeune femme se retourna, et un immense sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Derek. Ce sourire fut à peine troublé par la vue de Lexie.

_- Dr. Sheperd,_ sourit-Meredith.

_- Derek,_ corrigea-le neurochirurgien. _Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? On vient d'arriver..pourquoi personne n'est en salle de conférence ? _

_- C'est le Dr. Torres qui est supposée parler,_ répondit-Meredith.

_- Callie ? _

Meredith acquiesça.

_- Elle s'est effondrée cinq minutes après avoir commencé_, expliqua-Meredith.

_- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ s'inquiéta-Derek.

_- Derek !_ s'exclama-Owen en sortant du bar à son tour._ Tu ne vas pas le croire.._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ?_ s'impatienta-Derek.

_- Ce qui est arrivé à Callie..personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, elle va bien ?_ demanda-Derek.

_- Elle vient de sortir d'opération, elle est stable,_ annonça-Owen. _Mark me tient au courant, il est là bas avec Addie et Arizona._

_- De quoi s'est-elle fait opérer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**LES ECHOS CHIRURGICAUX de la 31ème semaine de conférence - Dernier numéro**

_Rédacteur:_ Dr. George O'Malley

_Collaborateurs:_ Dr. Jason Pickell et Dr. Fiona Gallant

_Photos_: Dr. Kyle Bendson

Chronique_:_

_C'est donc terminé. Il faut dire que tout le monde l'a un peu attendue, cette fin. Entre les accidents, les exposés des chirurgiens complètement coupés, les panne d'électricités et les chinois, cette année, la conférence n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais c'est probablement cette semaine, la 31ème, qui sera la plus retenue dans l'histoire des conférences médicales; non seulement parce qu'elle rassemblait le plus grand nombre de génies du scalpel qu'on puisse imaginer, mais aussi parce qu'il est arrivé à cette "élite" médicale, des aventures que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. _

Sommaire:

° Alex Karev: le boulet ?_ (page 3)_

° Le dévouement du Dr. Sheperd _(page 4)_

° Le Dr. Torres hospitalisée en urgence en obstétrique_ (page 5)_

° Addison Montgomery: maman avant tout_ (page 6)_

° Alexandra Grey: l'opportunité d'une vie _(page 7) _

° Du romantisme, à la conférence ?_ (page 8 et 9)_

* * *

**ALEX KAREV: LE BOULET ? **

Le premier article, est consacré à Alexander Karev, chirurgien pédiatrique brillant, à l'hôpital Hopkins, de Baltimore. On aurait pu penser qu'avec une telle réputation, il n'aurait pas attiré l'attention de tout le monde de cette manière. Malgré les menaces d "étranglement" et de "douloureuses tortures" que j'ai reçues du Dr. Karev, lorsque je lui ai dit que je lui consacrerais un long article, je vais vous détailler un peu le personnage.

Hautain, fier de ce qu'il est devenu, et du chemin qu'il a parcouru, fier de son travail et des enfants qu'il traite, fier de son hôpital, Alex Karev a tendance à parfois se prendre pour une rock star. Une rock star du milieu médical. Cependant, vu le regard des jeunes internes, il n'a peut-être pas complètement tort. C'est ce qu'il est. C'est ce que sont tous les titulaires de renommée, pour ces jeunes internes prometteurs.

Toujours est-il que durant cette conférence, il n'a pas vraiment prolongé son image de rock star. En commençant par agir comme une collégienne excitée, et en attirant les regards sur lui, en "papotant" bruyamment avec les Dr. _Meredith Grey_ et _Cristina Yang_, tout trois étant placés à côté. Mais ça ne semblait pas être suffisant, et après ce petit épisode, l'étiquette "boulet" n'était pas encore collée sur son front à jamais. En effet, c'est beaucoup plus de remous, qu'il a provoqué, lorsqu'il est tombé sur l'alarme incendie, mettant tout le monde dehors et conviant même les pompiers par la même occasion.

Beaucoup de bordel, causé par un seul homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'empêche que la tendance de Karev à "tomber sur les alarmes incendies", nous a bien aidé, plus tard, pour virer les chinois.

Ce qui m'amène à une dernière chose. Alex Karev est certes un boulet, mais deux choses le rachètent, et lui font conserver sa réputation de rock star. La première chose, c'est justement d'avoir fait décamper ces chinois, en tombant une deuxième fois sur l'alarme. Applaudissons le, puisque je vous assure, il faut le vouloir pour tomber sur une alarme incendie. Et la deuxième chose qui le rachète, c'est sa conférence. Evidemment..dès qu'il est monté sur scène, on a plus pensé au "boulet qui déclenche l'alarme incendie", mais au chirurgien pédiatrique d'Hopkins. Il ne travaille pas dans cet hôpital pour rien, ceci est certain. Et sa mentor, _Arizona Robbins_, a définitivement laissé un peu de son génie dans son protégé. Il ira loin, c'est sûr, et ça nous est prouvé par la conférence **passionnante** qu'il nous a donnée.

* * *

**LE DEVOUEMENT DU DR SHEPERD**

N'en avez vous pas assez d'entendre toutes les qualités de_ Derek Sheperd_, meilleur neurochirurgien jamais existant, et travaillant au Seattle Grace Mercy West ? Pourtant, cet article ne vas certes pas le critiquer. On a déjà compris, que le Dr. Sheperd était quelqu'un d'extrêmement talentueux, et qu'il n'avait pas décroché son diplôme de médecine dans une pochette surprise. Pas besoin de revenir là dessus, il suffit de regarder les anciens cas désespérés qu'il a réussi à sauver par le passé, et on est convaincu.

Ne parlons pas non plus de "ses qualités personnelles immenses, son intérêt, et bien sûr, son physique plus qu'avantageux". Notez bien les guillemets, je tiens vraiment à rester clair sur ce point: cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais d'une source dont je tairais le nom.

Donc, le Dr. Sheperd est un saint tombé sur terre, possiblement ! Et en plus, il est dévoué avec ses patients. C'est là où j'en viens avec ces deux paragraphes ci dessus. En effet, en plein milieu de sa conférence, il s'est volatilisé pour s'occuper de _Cassey Meyer,_ une de ses patiente à laquelle il tient. Ceci, vous le savez. Tous, nous avons nos petits "patients préférés". Ceux à qui ont s'attache, c'est juste normal, ça nous paraît naturel. On devient rapidement amis, même si c'est normalement interdit, et on devient émotionnellement impliqués. Parfois, c'est pire. Parfois, ça fonctionne. Il semble que pour Derek Sheperd et Cassey Meyer, ça ait fonctionné.

En effet, il a foncé à Seattle, pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. En une opération, il avait rétablie sa patiente, embarquant par la même occasion_, Lexie Grey,_ une jeune interne qui lui avait donné la piste de ce qui clochait avec Cassey.

Donc, vrai, le Dr. Sheperd est 100% impliqué avec ses patients, mais quelle déception pour la plupart des jeunes internes, qu'il n'ait pas pu terminer sa conférence. Les internes ne sont pas les seuls, et nombre d'entre nous, aurions bien voulu l'écouter plus encore.

* * *

** LE DR. TORRES HOSPITALISEE EN URGENCE EN OBSTETRIQUE**

C'est sûrement la chose la plus inquiétante et la plus mystérieuse qui se soit produite de la conférence, je vous l'accorde. Après que le Dr._ Callie Torres_, chirurgienne orthopédique du Seattle Grace Mercy West, se soit évanouie sur la scène au tout début de sa conférence, nous n'avons eu que peu de réponses. Et elle n'est pas réapparue de la semaine, de même qu'_Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan,_ et_ Addison Montgomery_ (respectivement chirurgiens pédiatriques, plastiques et obstétriques, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le rappeler ?), ses proches, qui ont fait des allers retours entre l'hôpital et l'hôtel.

Cependant, personne n'a voulu dire quoi que ce soit, et étonnement, aucune rumeur ne s'est formée, qui se soit révélée vraie. J'ai finalement fini par contacter le Dr. Torres, en apprenant qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, et elle a accepté à contrecœur que je relate ici notre échange. Appréciez donc, l'interview exclusive du Dr. Callie Torres:

(G.O: George O'Malley ; C.T: Callie Torres)

**G.O:** Dr. Torres, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas du tout, du tout envie de parler de ça, mais pourriez vous..quelques mots ? Pour les échos chirurgicaux.

**C.T:** Tu te redirige vers le journalisme, O'Malley ?

**G.O**: S'il vous plaît, Dr. Torres. On aimerais juste quelques réponses.

**C.T:** Pour des réponses, il faut des questions.

**G.O:** J'en ai, pour sûr. Mais y répondrez vous ?

**C.T:** Va-y toujours.

**G.O:** Pour quelle raison avez vous été hospitalisée ?

**C.T** -soupir- : J'imagine que ça se saura, de toute façon..Grossesse extra-utérine.

**G.O**: ...

**C.T**: Arrête de faire cette tête, O'Malley. D'autres questions ?

**G.O:** Uh..oh...Oui. Bien sûr. Vous saviez que vous étiez enceinte ? Et qui est le père ?

**C.T:** Ok, j'utilise mon joker pour cette question. Ce n'est en rien le sujet, ici.

**G.O:** Bien. Et..le foetus..le bébé..?

**C.T:** Foetus. Et alors ?

**G.O:** Il a survécu ?

**C.T:** Est-ce que j'avais un gros ventre de femme enceinte ? Non. Est-ce que je porte un petit foetus dans mes bras, là tout de suite ? Non.

**G.O:** Oh. Désolé.

**C.T:** Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. J'ai assez donné d'informations, là ?

**G.O**: Oh, oui. Merci infiniment, Dr. Torres, d'avoir parlé.

* * *

**ADDISON MONTGOMERY: MAMAN AVANT TOUT**

Grande, rousse, chirurgienne obstétrique, vous voyez de qui je parle ? De toute façon, si vous ne voyez pas, reportez vous au titre. Addison Montgomery. L'élément "drôle", de la team du SGMW, celle qui a toujours un mot pour rire, dans sa conférence comme dans sa vie, qui blague, qui est sarcastique, la fêtarde, cependant super douée dans son métier. Qui l'aurait-crue maman poule ?

Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, oui, ce coup de fil, pendant sa conférence. C'était son fils. Arthur Montgomery, petit garçon qu'elle à eu avec le_ Dr. Sloan_, alors qu'elle était encore avec le_ Dr. Sheperd_ (hé oui, ça y va les ragots. Mais je ne risque rien à dévoiler ces détails que tout le monde connaît).

Le Dr. Montgomery à donc décroché, plus discrètement que _Sheperd_ cependant, en allant s'isoler dans les coulisses. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, tout le monde à entendu ces simples mots **"Je suis tellement désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus. Ce n'était pas une patiente mais c'était..un coup de fil que je devais prendre. Plus important que ma conférence...C'était Arthur, mon fils. Je ne vais pas plus m'étendre à ce sujet mais..voilà. Il fallait que je décroche." **

Et elle a repris sa conférence. Je peux vous dire que si la jeune femme, _Jessica_, il me semble, qui garde son fils, lui avait dit qu'il y avait un problème, le Dr. Montgomery aurait foncé là bas. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle a pu continuer sa conférence. Et heureusement pour Arthur aussi, il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Donc voilà. Habituez vous à la nouvelle _Addison Forbes Montgomery: mère attentionnée._

* * *

**ALEXANDRA GREY: L'OPPORTUNITE D'UNE VIE**

Petite, discrète, encore très jeune et...interne. Tel est le portrait d'Alexandra Grey, dite "Lexie", la soeur d'une des meilleures chirurgiennes générales, _Meredith Grey_, elle même fille d_'Ellis Grey_, déesse de la chirurgie générale lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Il faut dire que la chirurgie est une vocation dans la famille, surtout que Lexie semble suivre les traces d'Ellis et Meredith.

En effet, on a tous remarqués, à quel point cette jeune interne était douée, en levant la main à chaque conférence, pour poser des questions ciblées, perspicaces et complétant avec des détails étonnamment riches en précision. Tout le monde se demandait comment elle avait une mémoire aussi grande, comment elle savait toutes ces choses. J'ai élucidé le mystère pour vous: **mémoire photographique.**

Et le Dr. Derek Sheperd a senti le potentiel de l'interne puisqu'écoutez moi bien, voilà une info exclusive: le Dr. Lexie Grey va dans peu de temps, remettre sa démission au Detroit Medical Center où elle travaille et accepter l'offre du Dr. Sheperd de venir travailler au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Hé oui. Lexie Grey va être une interne au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Quel choc !

* * *

**DU ROMANTISME A LA CONFERENCE ?**

Je vais vous dire quelques noms, et vous allez avoir la surprise de votre vie.

Izzie Stevens/Alex Karev

April Kepner/Jackson Avery

Meredith Grey/Derek Sheperd

Cristina Yang/Owen Hunt

Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan

Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres

Bon d'accord, pour** Izzie Stevens** et **Alex Karev**, ce n'est pas une surprise, tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Même s'ils se sont hurlés dessus à la conférence, ils étaient ensemble, il y a un moment. Je crois que je peux dire sans risque qu'ils ont rompu.

**April Kepner**, et **Jackson Avery.** Une chirurgienne traumato de New York et un chirurgien plastique de la Nouvelle Orléans. Mélange assez explosif, hein ? On a tous remarqués je pense, qu'étant assis à côtés durant les conférences, Kepner et Avery ont rapidement lié une amitié, malgré les réprimandes nombreuses de Kepner. Par mes supers infos spéciales, j'ai réussi à savoir un peu ce qu'il en était et..j'ai eu raison. J'ai discuté avec Jackson Avery et réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce qu'il m'a avoué ?_ "Ouais, elle est géniale..Je l'aime beaucoup, même si on ne se connait que depuis peu. J'aimerais bien la revoir. "_ Cela ne veut-il pas tout dire ?

**Meredith Grey** et **Derek Sheperd.** How, autant les deux couples précédents, on s'en doutait tous, mais là c'est..le scoop du siècle. J'ai eu du mal à établir le lien, et lorsque j'ai remarqué que a chirurgienne générale de Boston s'intéressait au plus doué des neurochirurgiens, j'ai entrepris de chercher des informations. Ma principale source: Lexie Grey. La demie-soeur de Meredith, qui as en effet passé beaucoup de temps avec Derek Sheperd, puisqu'il l'a choisie pour l'opération. Ce qu'elle m'a dit :_ "Oh, Meredith je ne la connais pas bien. Je ne lui parle quasiment pas, mais à cause des chinois, on a du partager la même chambre. Et j'ai surpris ses conversations avec le Dr. Cristina Yang..je peux vous dire qu'elle a totalement craqué sur Derek Sheperd."_ Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en était du neurochirurgien..: _"Oh, vu comment il la regarde, ça me paraît évident. Ah, et c'est peut-être un détail, mais je les ai vu échanger leur numéro de téléphone avant de quitter l'hôtel."_ Ça ne manque donc pas de preuves, tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**Cristina Yang,** une chirurgienne cardio-thoracique du Minnesota, en train de fantasmer sur** Owen Hunt**, le traumatologue ? C'est fort possible. Bien plus flou que la suspicion de Meredith/Derek. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs regards, rires et discussions, entre eux deux. L'avenir nous dira ce qu'il en est.

**Lexie Grey**. La talentueuse interne, deux fois plus jeune que **Mark Sloan,** chirurgien plastique. L'âge n'a pas d'importance et ces deux à nous l'ont prouvés. Leur amitié s'est liée à une vitesse fulgurante, et à la fin de cette conférence, tenez vous, j'ai été témoin de leur premier baiser. Vous vous dites sûrement "Oulà, ça va vite." J'ai abordé Lexie dès que Mark est parti. Elle était complètement chamboulée. _"C'est Mark qui m'a..prise par surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'il..qu'il ressentait ça._" m'a-t-elle dit. A voir comment elle rougissait, je n'ai aucun doute quand à la réciprocité des sentiments, ici.

Et finalement, un autre scoop complètement inattendu, l'attirance entre **Arizona Robbins**, d'Hopkins et **Callie Torres,** de la team du SGMW. Elles ont passées énormément de temps ensemble et puis Arizona à veillé longuement sur elle à l'hôpital. Ça, tout le monde a pu le remarquer. De plus, les deux femmes n'ont jamais caché leur homosexualité. D'ailleurs l'histoire entre Callie et Erica Hahn a fait beaucoup de bruit. Y aurait-il quelque chose, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, pour elles deux ?

Comme vous pouvez en être témoins, cette conférence n'est pas qu'à propos du médical. En effet, c'est le théâtre de début de relations, d'amitié, d'amour. Nous verrons bien l'année prochaine, si Meredith et Derek viendront à la conférence en se tenant par la main, ou si Callie et Arizona officialiseront leur couple. Beaucoup de devinette, beaucoup d'incertain. Le temps nous le dira.

J'espère que tout le monde a apprécié cette semaine mouvementée de conférence, ainsi que "Les échos chirurgicaux" de cette année. A l'année prochaine !

* * *

Meredith reposa le journal, en souriant. Il était maintenant complètement froissé, depuis le temps, mais la jeune femme le gardait précieusement. Que de souvenirs..!

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-Derek en entrant de le salon, et voyant le sourire de Meredith.

_- George avait raison sur toute la ligne_, répondit-Meredith.

_- A propos de quoi ?_ répondit-Derek.

_- Toi et moi on s'est mariés,_ répondit-Meredith. _Et on a même Zola ! Arizona et Callie se sont mariées, ont eu Sofia. Jackson et April, ont mis longtemps, mais ils sont quand même ensemble et bien mariés. Owen et Cristina ont franchi l'étape des fiancailles, Lexie et Mark sont ensemble. Il n'y a qu'Alex qui a brisé les prédictions de George et qui s'est mis avec Jo._

_- Il avait prédit tout ça, O'Malley ?_ s'étonna-Derek.

Meredith lui lança les "Echos chirurgicaux".

_- Rafraichis-toi la mémoire,_ sourit-elle.

* * *

**Vous l'avez deviné, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. L'écriture de la fin était laborieuse et j'ai préféré finir tout de suite avant de faire un truc vraiment nul. **

**Donc. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre-journal et de cette fin ? **

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction :)**


End file.
